Jason Todd
by Riux
Summary: Los lazos entre Batman y Robin se estan rviviendo, gracias a los crimenes que el segundo Robin, mejor conocido como Jason Todd, a estado cometiendo en la ciudad de Jump City. Ahora Batman necesita la ayuda de el primer Robin y de los jovenes titanes.
1. La caja de los recuerdos

**Jason Todd.**

**Capitulo 1: La caja de los recuerdos.**

Era de mañana en Jump City, los rayos del sol apenas se notaban y los titanes ya estaban levantados. Decidieron que limpiarían la torre T a primera hora de la mañana, aun si Chico bestia no se quisiera levantar de la cama. Todos estaban en el living de la torre esperando ordenes de su líder y amigo: Robin. El era mas que solo un líder para los Jovenes titanes, ellos lo consideraban un hermano y el también los consideraba sus hermanos, aunque preferían no usar el termino "hermano", cuando le hablaban; en fin, todos eran una familia muy unida y… poco normal. Todos estaban en el living formados en fila con artículos de limpieza a sus lados. Cyborg, Raven y Starfire, se habían puesto de acuerdo en limpiar la torre T, pero Chico bestia seguía dormido y recargado en el palo del trapeador, dejando salir un hilo de baba de su boca. Eso provoco que todos lo miraran casi riéndose de el, pero después dirigieron la mirada a su líder que también tenia dibujada una sonrisa al ver la posición tan graciosa de Chico bestia.

-Muy bien titanes, es hora de empezar con…- Pero Robin fue interrumpido por un profundo ronquido por parte de Chico bestia- ¿Me arias el favor Cyborg?

-Con mucho gusto, Robin- Dijo Cyborg agarrando la cubeta de agua donde estaba el trapeador.

Cyborg se acerco a Chico bestia con cuidado y la cubeta en mano, después le echo toda la cubeta de agua encima, haciendo que Chico bestia gritara y saltara del susto.

-¡¿Por qué isieron eso?- Pregunto Chico bestia tirado en el piso y con los ojos en blanco.

-Porque te necesitamos en la limpieza del hogar- Dijo Cyborg- Ahora mueve ese trasero y empezemos a trabajar.

-¿De cuando a aca el lider?- Pregunto Robin.

-No pretendo ser el líder- Le dijo Cyborg a Robin- Es solo que me desespera.

-¿Por qué no terminamos con esto de una vez?- Pregunto Raven.

-Raven tiene razón amigos- Dijo Starfire- Tenemos que empezar la limpieza.

-Empezemos pues. Cada uno aseara su respectiva habitación, saquen lo que no necesiten y conserven lo que si. Luego veremos que hacemos con todo eso- Dijo Robin.

Todos asintieron, tomaron sus artículos de limpieza y se fueron a sus habitaciones. Robin también iso lo mismo y se dirigio a su habitación que, por cierto, estaba llena de papeles por todos lados. Robin entro a su habitación, y empezó a quitar variedad de papeles de la pared, no sin antes revisar su contenido, la mayoría se trataba sobre los crímenes de Slade, pero algunos ya no tenían importancia, después empezó a tirar las investigaciones de otros villanos sin importancia y los empezó a tirar en una bolsa negra. Luego de tirar todos esos papeles, empezó a barrer el piso por cada rincón, entonces la escoba pego contra una puerta, que ni siquiera sabia que existía; tal vez porque el papeleo que tenia no se lo permitia, pero lo pudo notar antes de colocar todos esos papeles. Giro la manija de la puerta y no se encontro con nada, solo con un armario en tinieblas. Miro a todos lados y no había nada, pero cuando su vista se poso en la parte de abajo, encontró una manta que tapaba algo. Quito la manta y se encontró con una vieja caja, que no supo como había llegado hasta ese lugar, tal vez el la trajo consigo, pero no tenia tiempo para averiguar que había ahí dentro, entonces agarro la caja con los dos brazos, ya que estaba un poco pesada y la puso afuera de su habitación. Luego siguió con la limpieza de su habitación, se preguntaba una y otra vez que había en esa caja, pero luego lo averiguaría. Echo el polvo que había sacado de la habitación en un pequeño recogedor, y después lo echo en la bolsa en la que había tirado los papeles hace unos momentos. Luego empezó a trapear el piso, pero como su habitación era un poco grande y los movimientos con el trapeador no eran muy veloces, sintió que nunca terminaría, pero con un poco de paciencia, al fin lo logro.

Se seco el sudor de la frente y coloco el trapeador en la cubeta de agua sucia que tenia a un lado de el. Se recargo en la pared detrás de el y se dejo sentar un rato para recuperar un poco de fuerzas, y como cinco minutos después, Robin ya estaba nuevamente en pie. Tomo la bolsa negra en la que había tirado los papeles y se la llevo arrastrando hacia el living junto con la caja, obviamente estaba batallando un poco con las dos cosas, pero a la fuerza tenia que llevarlas hacia el living. Al llegar, pudo ver a los demás titanes con bolsas negras iguales a la que el traía.

-¿Cómo les fue?- Pregunto Robin tratando de mover la bolsa junto con la caja.

-Yo no tuve problemas para limpiar mi habitación- Informo Cyborg.

-Yo tampoco- Dijo Raven con su tono serio.

-Yo menos- Dijo la joven Tamaraniana.

-Bien por ustedes- Dijo Robin llegando hacia donde ellos estaban- ¿Dónde esta Chico bestia?

-Suponiendo que ya sabemos que su habitación es todo un desastre, no dudaría en decirte que debe de tener una montaña de ropa sucia en el pasillo- Dijo Cyborg.

-No lo dudo- Dijo Robin sonriendo.

Unos instantes después llego bestia, arrastrando consigo una carreta llena de papeles, ropa vieja y rota, latas de soda, bolsas de papas fritas y una gran manada de moscas rodeando todo, junto con un Chico bestia sonriente.

-Fue difícil pero, misión cumplida- Dijo bestia, poniéndose una mano en la frente.

-¿De donde sacaste todo eso?- Pregunto Robin con los ojos como plato.

-De mi habitación, ¿te molesta?- Dijo bestia mirando a Robin con confucion.

-No, pero… es sorprendente la cantidad de basura que puedes sacar de una sola habitación- Dijo Robin sorprendido.

-Tienes que ser mas ordenado, bestia- Dijo Cyborg.

-Si, ya me lo dijeron muchas veces- Dijo Chico bestia cruzado de brazos.

-¿Qué hay en esa caja, Robin?- Pregunto Starfire.

-No lo se, la encontré en detrás de una puerta de mi habitación, pero nunca la había visto.-Dijo mirando la caja.

-¿Y porque no lo averiguas?- Pregunto Cyborg.

-Bueno, quería llegar aquí antes de abrirla, pero… creo que un vistazo no nos ara daño.- Dijo Robin.

Robin tomo la caja que estaba a un lado de el y la puso enfrente, no tenia ni la mas remota idea de como había llegado esa caja a su habitación, pero si estaba ahí, tal vez tendrían que ser piezas preciadas para el, que había olvidado. Abrio la caja y lo primero que vio fue una foto; una foto de un niño como de doce años, junto con un joven de unos veinte y pocos años, luego otra foto del mismo niño sentado cerca de una chimenea jugando ajedrez con el mismo joven de la foto anterior. Pero la siguiente foto fue la que mas le impresiono. Era el, vestido con su traje de héroe y el joven a su lado, pero esta vez… era Batman quien estaba con el. Su corazón comenzó a palpitar, se suponía que nunca volveria a ver a Batman por una pelea que tuvieron, pero ahora esa foto se lo recordaba. Puso la foto a un lado de el y empezó a revisar mas cosas. Se encontro con uno de sus viejos antifaces, con unos boomerangs en forma de murcielago, unas bombas de humo y una capa igual a la suya, pero llena de polvo. Al ultimo encontro otra foto, (al parecer la ultima), la tomo con su mano y la miro un tiempo, se quedo sorprendido. Era el y Batman atando al Acertijo, uno de los enemigos de Batman, no lo podia creer. Su pasado habia sido revivido gracias a unas fotos.

-¿Como llego esto aqui?- Pregunto Robin confundido y arrodillado enfrente de la caja.

-Tu dinos- Dijo Cyborg- Estaba en tu habitacion.

-Robin, ¿quien es el?- Pregunto Chico bestia señalando al joven de la foto.

-Es un... viejo amigo- Mintio Robin.

-Mientes- Dijo Raven de golpe. Todos voltearon a verla con cara de confucion.

-Raven, ¿porque dices que Robin esta mintiendo?- Pregunto Starfire.

-¿Acaso conoces al tipo de la foto?- Pregunto Chico bestia.

-No, pero se que es...

-No lo digas- Interrumpío Robin.

-¿Hay algo de malo en que ellos sepan eso, Robin?- Pregunto Raven.

-Prometi no hablar de eso, hace mucho tiempo- Dijo Robin aun arrodillado frente a la caja.

-El tipo que esta en la foto es Batman- Dijo Raven.

-¡¿QUEEEEE?- Grtaron Cyborg y Chico bestia al mismo tiempo.

-¿Quien es Batman?- Pregunto Starfire.

-¡¿Como que quien es Batman, Starfire?- Pregunto Chico bestia emocionado- ¡Es uno de los superheroes mas grandes y geniales de la tierra. Estan por arriba de los Jovenes Titanes!

-Nunca oi hablar de el- Dijo la ingenua extraterrestre.

-Tal vez porque nunca se a mencionado- Decia Robin con algo de enojo en su tono.

-Ahora que me doy cuenta- Comento Cyborg- Robin... ¿tu eras el ayudante de Batman?- Le pregunto Cyborg con emocion.

Robin guardo silencio un momento, como esperando a encontrar las palabras ideales para esa conversacion, pero unos quince segundos despues empezo a hablar.

-Si,... yo era su ayudante, su mano derecha- Decia Robin sin mirar a ninguno de los titanes.

-¿Porque no nos dijiste?. De haber sabido, te hubiera tratado como a un rey- Dijo Chico bestia con los ojos brillando.

-No me gusta hablar de este tema. Ademas,- Dijo Robin levantandose del suelo- deje de ser el ayudante de Batman hace cuatro años, no hay nada de que hablar.

-¿Pero porque?- Pregunto Cyborg.

-El y yo tuvimos una discucion. Ademas,... debe de estar feliz con el segundo.- Decia sin voltear a ver a nadie.

-¿Cual segundo?- Pregunto Starfire.

-Un segundo Robin. Cuando le dije que me iria, le adverti que jamas regresaria. Creo que no pudo con los criminales el solo. Un dia me dijo que fuera a Ciudad Gotica, dijo que era algo importante. Asi que esa noche me escabulli de la torre y fui con Batman. Y cuando Alfred me recibió... dijo que pasara a la sala y ahi me encontre con Batman, y a su lado... estaba el- Decia Robin con enojo.

-¿Estaba quien?- Pregunto Chico bestia sentado en una silla y con una bolsa de palomitas en la mano.

-Mi sucesor- Dijo el chico del antifaz con enojo al hablar.

-¿Y como se llama?- Pregunto Starfire.

-Su nombre es: Jason Todd- Decia Robin recordando la primera vez que vio a Jason.

-Oh, ¿y todavia ayuda a Batman?- Pregunto Cyborg.

-La verdad no- Interrumpio la voz de Raven, antes de que Robin pudiera decir algo. Todos, exepto Robin, voltearon a verla- ¿Quieres que les diga?- Pregunto dirigiendose a Robin.

-Diles, no hay problema- Dijo Robin guardando las fotos y todo lo que habia sacado de la vieja caja.

-Hace cuatro años... Jason fue a buscar al principal enemigo de Batman: el Joker- Decia Raven.

-Se esta poniendo interesante, ¿no cres?- Dijo Chico bestia golpeando el braso de Cyborg con el hombro y comiendo palomitas a la vez.

-Deja escuchar- Dijo Cyborg.

-Jason no era como Robin, el era rebelde, vengativo, era todo lo contrario a Robin, ¿verdad?- Dijo la joven demonesa dirigiendose a Robin.

-Si, Jason era todo un desastre- Decia Robin, agarrando la caja y dirigiendose a su habitación.

-¿Que le paso al sucesor de Robin entonces?- Pregunto Starfire.

-Antes de encontrar al Joker, Jason fue golpeado en la cabeza y cuando desperto, estaba en una bobeda con muchas cajas. Trato de liberarse, pero estaba atado. Entonces... llego el Joker. Este empezo a golpearlo con un fierro oxidado una y otra vez, hasta el punto en que lo dejo inconsiente y ensangrentado en el suelo. El Joker iso eso solo para hacer enojar a Batman, este se entero de todo y fue a buscar a Jason a la bobeda donde el se encontraba. Pero Batman nisiquiera se acerco a la bobeda cuando...- Raven iso una pausa, como para bucar las palabras apropiadas.

-¿Cuando que, Raven?- Pregunto Chico bestia.

-Cuando la bobeda exploto- Interrumpio la voz de Robin antes de que Raven pudiera decir algo.

-¿Jason murio?- Pregunto Cyborg mientras que a Chico bestia se le caian las palomitas de la boca.

-Si. Y Batman se lo tomo de una manera muy seria. Despues de eso no se que paso- Dijo Robin con la mirada dirigida a la ciudad, ya que las paredes eran de vidrio y dejaban ver al otro lado.

-¿Crees que se haiga conseguido un tercero?- Pregunto Chico bestia.

-No creo. Debio haber sufrido mucho cuando Jason murio, no creo que se haiga conseguido otro ayudante tan facilmente.- Explico Robin con la mirada en la ciudad de Jump City.

-¿Fuiste al funeral?- Pregunto Raven con su tono de siempre.

-No pude. Tenia cosas que hacer aqui y no pude ir, pero recibi el aviso y mande flores y... mis pesames a Batman- Dijo Robin con tono serio.

-¿Robin, a ti tambien te afecto la muerte de Jason?- Pregunto la joven Tamaraniana.

-No mucho. El tipo fue mi sucesor, pero igual senti lastima por el.- Dijo el chico del antifaz.

-Lo lamentamos mucho, Robin- Dijo Starfire.

-No importa, ademas solo mire a ese sujeto una vez- Decia el joven del antifaz como si no tuviera importancia.

-Cambiando de tema. ¿Que aremos con toda esta basura?- Pregunto Chico bestia.

-Todavia nada. Aun nos falta limpiar el resto de la torre, y no quiero quejas- Indico Robin.

-¿Oiste bestia?, Robin no quiere nada de quejas- Le dijo Cyborg.

-Eso incluye a todos aqui presente, Cyborg, y tambien a ti- Le dijo Robin.

-¿Y porque no empezamos ya?- Pregunto Raven.

-Bueno pues, ¿que esperan?. Muevanse, rapido- Dijo Robin tomando su escoba y su trapeador.

Todos se fueron en direcciones diferentes y empezaron a limpiar. Chico bestia y Cyborg limpiaban la cocina, Raven barria sin siquiera tocar la escoba, Starfire limpiaba las paredes-ventana junto con Robin, quien, en ese momento pensaba en Batman, en su vida anterior como su ayudante, en Alfred, la muerte de sus padres, el momento en que Batman lo adopto como su hijo, cuando descubrio su verdadera identidad, la vez en que Batman lo ayudo a atrapar al responsable por la muerte de sus padres, las peleas con el Joker. En fin, miles de viejos recuerdos con su padrastro lo llenaron de alegria en ese momento, pero cuando penso en el momento de su pelea con el, cuando se fue de Gotham y lo remplazaron por Jason, que ahora esta muerto, sintio de nuevo que la tristesa emanaba en el, pero esos dias felizes y tristes, de cuando el tenia doce años, quedaron atras. Ahora tenia dieciseis años y eso habia pasado hace cuatro años. Ademas conocio a los Jovenes Titanes y eso lo habia apartado de sus recuerdos con Batman. Pero ahora una caja llena de fotografias y cdemas cosas le recordaba algo que paso hace cuatro años. Ya era tiempo de dejarlo atras.

**¿Que tal, eh?. Tienen ante ustedes al primer capitulo del fic de Jason Todd, ojala les ahiga gustado. Muy pronto tendre el siguiente capitulo, claro, si me alcanza el tiempo, pero no se preocupen, muy pronto lo tendre. Agradesco mil millones de veces a DarkYamiMotou y a Revencita por sus reviews y por lo facinantes que etan sus historias. Nos vemos en el proximo cap. Adios.**

**Riux, Chaitooo.**


	2. Comienza el misterio

**Jason Todd.**

**Capitulo 2: Empieza el misterio.**

Era de noche y ya los titanes habian terminado de limpiar toda la torre, y al parecer, habian echo un buen trabajo, a diferencia de Chico bestia, quien se domia cada vez que pasaba la escoba por el piso. Pero Cyborg lo despertaba con un grito en la oreja o con un golpe de la escoba en la cabeza. Al final, Chico bestia termino con bastantes chicones en la cabeza y termino desmayandose en el piso con la lengua de fuera.

-Nos falto limpiar eso- Dijo el titan mitad maquina señalando a Chico bestia.

-Dejalo, no creo que sea un problema si esta tirado en el suelo- Dijo el lider de los titanes.

-¿Enserio?. Porque podria barrerlo fuera de lo torre y dejarlo ahi- Dijo Cyborg.

-Yo estoy de acuerdo con Cyborg- Comento la joven demonesa.

-Lo vamos a dejar ahi y punto- Dijo el chico del antifaz.

-Esta bien. Pero, ¿que asemos ahora?- Dijo Cyborg.

-Tal vez podriamos...-Empezo a decir la joven Tamaraniana, pero fue interrumpida, por la alarma del computadora empezo a sonar.

Robin corrio hacia la computadora y empezo a teclear esperando recibir informacion del lugar atacado y el atacante. Pero al parecer, algo andaba mal.

-¿Quien es?- Pregunto la sombria voz de Raven.

-La computadora no lo identifica, pero esta en el banco de la ciudad. Demosle una bienvenida a la ciudad. ¡Titanes al ataque!- Indico Robin.

Todos los titanes se dirigieron hacia la puerta del living para salir de la torre, exepto Chico bestia que seguia desmayado y con la lengua de fuera en el piso de la torre. Unos cuantos segundos despues llego Starfire y se llevo a Chico bestia en los brazos hacia afuera. Unos minutos despues, Starfire estaba fuera de la torre corriendo con bestia en los brasos, ya que Cyborg la estaba apresurando con el clacson de su auto. Cuando Starfire llego al auto, coloco a Chico bestia en la parte trasera del auto. Despues se fue volando en los aires junto con Raven.

Cyborg acelero el auto y despues aparecio Robin a un lado del auto, montado en su motocicleta en direccion al banco de Jump City. Antes de llegar, a Robin le vinieron varios recuerdos de su vida con Batman, pero decidio tratar de hacerlos aun lado y concentrarse en la mision. Al llegar al banco, freno su motocicleta de golpe y pudo visualisar los vidrios del banco llenos de agujeros y grietas, la puerta estaba derribada y varios guardias estaban tirados en el piso. Cyborg bajo rapidamente del auto y les tomo el pulso a los guardias, que tenian varias cortadas y pedazos de vidrios ensangrentados a su alrededor.

-¿Todo esta bien?- Pregunto Robin acercandose a Cyborg.

-Hay tres que estan mal heridos y... tenemos a uno muerto- Informo Cyborg.

-¿Uno muerto?, nunca antes habia pasado esto- Decia Robin sorprendido.

-Es muy raro, ninguno de los villanos de Jump City habia matado a alguien en estos cuatro años.- Comento Cyborg.

-¿Quien pudo haber echo una barbarosidad como esta?- Pregunto el chico del antifaz.

-Tal vez, nuestro nuevo amigo es un psicopata desalmado y... mato al guardia. ¿Crees que haiga sido Slade o nuestro nuevo y muy amable amigo?- Decia Cyborg con sarcasmo.

-No lo se, pero sea quien sea debe de seguir ahi adentro y no nos detendremos hasta que pague por lo que iso- Decia Robin.

En ese momento llegaron Raven y Starfire.

-¿Que paso?- Pregunto Raven.

-Pasa, que el loco que asalto el banco mato a un guardia- De pronto se escucho un disparo y un grito proveniente del banco- Y creo que aun sigue adentro.

-No tenemos tiempo para hablar. Mejor demosle la bienvenida al nuevo criminal a uestro modo...-Voltea a ver a todos lados- Oigan, ¿y Chico bestia?

-Sigue inconsiente en el auto- Dijo Cyborg.

Unos momentos despues se volvio a oir un disparo, que por cierto, fue a impactar con el vidrio de la pared haciendo que este se rompiera en pequeños pedazos.

-¡Titanes al ataque!- Grito Robin.

Raven, Starfire, Cyborg y Robin se dirigieron hacia la puerta del banco, y al entrar, encontraron a varias personas en el piso, cubriendose la cabeza y con una mirada de terror en sus rostros. En las cajas habia un cuerpo por encima del vidrio manchandolo de sangre, otras tres personas estaban rodeadas de sangre en el piso por todos lados y uno estaba sentado en la pared muerto y con una gran mancha de sangre en la pared detras de el.

-¿Quien pudo aver echo esto?- Pregunto Starfire, asustada y triste a la vez.

-No te preocupes Star- Dijo Robin. Este se dirigio a una mujer que estaba en el piso con cara de espanto- Hola, ¿sabe donde esta el ladron que los ataco?

La mujer levanto la mirada hacia Robin y en ella, se pudo ver todo el terror que tenia dentro de si.

-P-por ahi- Dijo la mujer señalando una puerta.

La puerta tenia varios agujeron en la parte de arriba, estaba manchada en sangre y abierta de par en par.

Los titanes se dirigieron a la puerta a toda velocidad esperando encontrar al psicopata que habia causado tantos desastres en en el banco. Buscaron por todas partes, pero no se encontraron con ninguna señal de que alguien estuviera por ese lugar. Los titanes se reunieron cerca de unas escaleras sin señales de que hubieran encontrado algo. Unos momentos despues se oyo otro disparo arriba de las escaleras, entonces los titanes no perdieron el tiempo y subieron por las escaleras sin dudarlo. Al final de las escaleras, encontraron una puerta de metal y la atravesaron sin primero pensar en lo que el "supuesto ladron" les podia aser.

Cuando cruzaron la puerta, se encontraron con una figura parada en la orilla de la terrasa, como si estuviera apunto de saltar, pero no lo pudieron ver ya que era de noche y no habia luz en esa parte.

-¡Detente ahi!- Grito Robin y en ese momento, la oscura figura volteo hacia atras.

-Mas vale que lo obedescas y no te atrevas a hacer otra cosa- Advirto Cyborg.

-¿Quienes son ustedes?- Pregunto la figura que estaba en la orilla de la terrasa. Tenia una voz joven y parecia tener la misma edad que Robin.

-Somos los Jovenes Titanes, heroes de esta ciudad y...- Antes de que Cyborg terminara de hablar, fue interrumpido por la figura.

-A mi no me interesa que sean heroes, menos si estan aferrados a la ley, yo soy libre y puedo hacer lo que quiera. Ademas, no podran atraparme- Decia la voz de la figura sacando algo de lo que parecia una chaqueta.

-¡Todos al suelo!- Grito Robin sabiendo de que se tratara.

Cuando un sonido de disparo salio de la direccion de la figura, todos se tiraron al piso, exepto Raven, quien logro detener la bala con sus poderes y tirarla en el piso. El ladron siguio disparando y disparando, pero Raven detenia todas las balas y las dejaba tiradas en el piso. Unos momentos despues, las balas de la pistola se le acabaron al ladron y este salio corriendo a otro lado. Robin fue el primero en levantarse y correr en direccion al ladron. Robin le lanzaba una variedad de boomerangs, pero no lograba dar en el blanco y solo le atinaba al piso.

Estaban a unos metros del fin del camino, y el lider titan pensaba que cuando el ladron diera vuelta, lo podria atrapar justo unos segundos despues. Pero cuando estuvieron en la orilla de la terrasa, el ladron salto desde la orilla, dejando pasmado en el asombro a Robin. La sombra del ladron se pudo ver bajo la luz de la luna mientras cruzaba al otro edificio, pero este era mas alto que el banco, y el ladron caeria al suelo a una muerte segura. Pero antes de que el ladron se impactara en la pared, saco dos ganchos y los encajo en la pared de ladrillos que tenia el otro edificio. Una vez enganchado en la pared, el ladron saco dos pedazos de metal con picos en la parte de abajo y se los puso en los pies, entonces volvio a mirar a Robin y saco otra pistola de su pantalon y le disparo a Robin, afortunadamente este pudo esquivar el disparo y ver como el ladron escalaba el muro hasta que llego al final de su escalamiento y se perdio en la terrasa del otro edificio. Y unos segundos despues llegaron los demas titanes.

-¿Estas bien?- Pregunto Starfire. Pero Robin no respondio.

-Robin, ¿estas bien?- Esta vez fue Raven quien pregunto.

-¿Porque no responde?- Pregunto Starfire.

-Si supiera te lo diria Star- Dijo Cyborg y le empezo a picar el brazo a Robin con su dedo- ¿Creen que sea contagioso?

-Parece estar en estado de shock- Informo Raven pasandole la mano a Robin por la cara- Seguramente vio o recordo algo.

-Que raro. Cuando yo recuerdo algo me rio o me pongo a llorar. Nunca me he puesto en este estado- Dijo Cyborg.

-Seguro, Cyborg, seguro- Dijo Raven con sarcasmo- Vamos a intentar. Robin, Robin- Decia Raven pasandole la mano por la cara a Robin- Oye Robin... Robin. No funciona.

-¿Se quedara asi?- Pregunto Starfire.

-No lo creo, pero hay que sacarlo de este estado- Dijo Raven.

-Dejame tratar a mi- Se ofrecio Cyborg.

-Ok, pero haslo con cuidado- Advirtio Raven.

-No te preocupes- Se acerca a la oreja de Robin- ¡HEY! ¡DESPIERTA YA!

En ese momento, Robin sacudio la cabeza perdiendose de su trance y regresando a la normalidad.

-¿Que paso?- Pregunto el lider de los titanes mirando a todos lados.

-Casi te matan con una bala, eso paso- Dijo Cyborg.

-¿A si?. Pero, ¿donde esta el ladron?- Pregunto Robin.

-Se fue escalando ese muro hacia la terrasa del edificio- Informo Raven.

-¡¿Porque no lo detuvieron?- Pregunto el joven del antifaz.

-¡Porque tu estabas estado de trance y no podiamos dejarte solo!- Grito Cyborg.

-Amigos, no hay que empezar a pelear por nuestro fracaso en no capturar al ladron- Decia Starfire con su inocente voz.

-Starfire tiene razon, no empiezen a pelear y pensemos en como detendremos a ese ladron- Dijo Raven.

-En mi teoria, yo pienso que es Red X- Dijo Cyborg.

-No creo, Red X es un ladron, pero no tiene pistolas y no esta tan loco como para matar a alguien- Dijo Starfire.

-Yo tampoco creo que sea Red X- Dijo Robin.

-¿A si?. ¿Como sabes eso?- Pregunto Cyborg.

-Porque si hubiera sido Red X, la computadora lo pudo aver identificado- Explico el lider titan.

-Mmm...buen punto- Dijo Cyborg.

-¿A donde se pudo aver ido?- Se pregunto Starfire.

-No tiene que estar muy lejos- Dijo Robin.

-Amigo, el tipo pudo escalar ese muro con un gancho y plantillas para los pies de metal. Debe de estar bien entrenado o algo asi- Dijo el titan mitad maquina.

-Si, pero nadie puede ser tan rapido- dijo Robin.

-Tal vez mañana podamos encontrarlo. Ahora mejor vamonos- Dijo Raven.

Robin, Cyborg y Starfire siguieron a Raven por detras mientras ella cruzaba la puerta por la que habian entrado y bajaba las escaleras. Cuando llegaron al ultimo piso, (donde se encontraba el banco), vieron a unos policias preguntandole cosas a las personas que habian sido testigos del asalto. Tres ambulancias estaban fuera, subiendo a las personas que el ladron habia matado.

En ese momento, Robin volvio a recordar las veces en que Batman y el habian encontrado personas muertas a causa de un criminal de Gotham, pero siempre lo atrapaban y lo entregaban a la policia. Robin siempre estuvo a la sombra de Batman, el caballero de la noche. Pero el dia en que el se fue de Gotham, fue porque se habia cansado de seguir ordenes y decidio dejar su vida en Gotham, para comenzar otra en Jump City, pero las cosas se estaban poniendo de cabeza.

Raven y Starfire decidieron que irian con Cyborg en su auto, en el cual todavia yacia Chico bestia dormido. Robin les dijo que se iria en su motocicleta y que luego los alcanzaria. Cyborg encendio su auto y se fueron en camino a la torre T. Cuando Robin se subio a su motocicleta, uno de los policias lo detuvo antes de que se fuera.

-¿Tu eres Robin?- Le pregunto el policia.

-¿Conoze a aguien mas con capa y antifaz?- Dijo Robin con sarcasmo.

-Creo que no- Respondio el policia.

-Entonces, creo que si soy yo- Dijo el joven del antifaz.

-Como sea. ¿Atraparon al ladron?- Dijo el policia.

-No. Escapo escalando por uno de los muros con plantillas de metal y un gancho. ¿Ya mencione que traro de matarme con un disparo?- Dijo el lider titan.

-Que lastima que no pudieron con el. Ojala a la proxima lo pongan en su lugar- Dijo el policia.

-No dude en eso oficial. Pero en estos momentos mi equipo y yo tenemos que recuperar fuerzas.-Decia Robin, y en su voz se notaba el cansancio.

-Esta bien. Buenas noches- Dijo el policia.

-Buenas noches- Se despidio Robin para despues irse en su motocicleta hacia la torre titan.

En el camino, estuvo apunto de quedarse dormido varias veces, pero tenia que seguir conduciendo o si no, todo podia terminar en una trajedia. Pero en una señal de alto, Robin no se pudo detener al no verla, ya que se habia quedado dormido por el cansancio en su motocicleta y esta se paro en medio de la calle. El sonido del clacson de un trailer lo desperto de golpe, haciendo que Robin volteara y acelerara la motocicleta de golpe para poder salvarse. Una vez a salvo de la muerte, Robin se tomo un tiempo para calmarse y recuperar el aliento. En ese momento recordo cuando el y Batman habian salvado a una mujer y a su bebe de un atropello. Sonrio al recordar eso; la felicidad de la mujer por aver sido salvada, la risa del pequeño bebe y la sonrisa de Batman al ver a uno de los habitantes de Gotham a salvo de una muerte segura.

Sus recuerdos fueron interrumpidos al llegar a la torre. Abrio la cochera de la torre y puso su motocicleta en una esquina y se retiro. Pero antes de atravesar la puerta de la cochera, un ruido proveniente del auto de Cyborg lo detuvo. Se dirigio al auto para ver que ocasionaba el ruido y abrio la puerta con una llave que Cyborg le habia dado para usar su auto cuando se le ofreciera. Al abrir la puerta, se encontro con Chico bestia, que se habia caido del asiento del auto.

-Veo que ya despertaste- Dijo Robin.

-¿Que paso?- Pregunto el joven verde.

-Nada, solo que te desmayaste por tantos golpes que te dio Cyborg en la cabeza- Le dijo el Chico maravilla.

-¿Encerio?. ¿Y porque estaba en el auto de Cyborg?- Pregunto Chico bestia.

-Sucedio un robo en el banco y... bueno, algunos terminaron muertos y...- Pero el lider titan fue interrumpido por las palabras de Chico bestia.

-¿Muertos?. Eso nunca habia pasado. ¿Quien fue? ¿Red X?- Dijo Chico bestia.

-La computadora no mostro de quien se trataba.- Dijo Robin.

-¿Tenemos un asesino en la ciudad?- Pregunto Chico bestia asustado.

-No se, creo que si. Asesino y ladron diria yo- Dijo Robin.

-¿No le iso daño a ninguno de ustedes?- Pregunto bestia preocupado.

-Pues a mi casi me mata con un disparo, pero a los demas no les iso ningun daño- Informo Robin.

-Menos mal. Bueno...- Dijo bestia dando un enorme bosteso-... me voy a descansar.

-Buenas noches bestia- Dijo Robin viendo como bestia se dirigia a la puerta de la cochera.

-Si, si, buenas noches- Dijo Chico bestia perdiendose detras de la puerta.

Robin abrio la puerta de la cochera y salio un rato a ver la noche sobre su preciada ciudad. La charla con Chico bestia habia echo que se le fuera el sueño y ahora solo queria ver la luz de la luna alumbrando el mar que tenia rodeada la torre T. Pero unos cuantos momentos despues, el sueño lo volvio a dominar y volvio a entrar a la torre. Cerro la cochera y se dirigio a las escaleras por las que Chico bestia habia subido hace rato. Cuando estuvo en el pasillo que se dirigia al living, escucho sonar el telefono. Robin entro al living preguntandose quien podria estar llamando a esa hora. Levanto el telefono y empezo a hablar con la persona que llamaba.

-Bueno- Dijo Robin con el telefono en la oreja.

_-¿Robin?, ¿eres tu?_- Pregunto la voz que llamaba del telefono.

-¿Quien habla?- Pregunto el chico del antifaz.

_-Ya se lo que esta pasando en tu ciudad, me gustaria ayudarte._- Decia la voz de la persona que estaba llamando en ese momento.

-No... muchas gracias, de verdad, se lo agradesco mucho, pero mi equipo y yo nos podemos hacer cargo. Ademas... no lo conosco- Le decia el lider de los titanes a quien sea que estuviera hablando por el telefono.

_-¿Ya te olvidaste de mi? ¿tan pronto?_

-Mire, yo no se quie sea usted, pero agradesco de la forma mas educada posible su ayuda. Ademas,- Dijo frotandose los ojos- estoy cansado, tuve un dia duro y... me gustaria irme a dormir.

_-Entiendo. Solo quiero decirte que, en unos dos dias estare en Jump City. Te acordaras de mi mas pronto de lo pensado._

-¡Oiga, yo no se quien o que sea usted! ¡pero con mi ciudad usted no se meta!- Le gritaba Robin a la persona que le llamaba del otro lado del telefono.

_-... As crecido mucho muchacho. Todavia recuerdo cuando eras un niño de doce años. Extraño tu sonrisa, tu ayuda... eras como un hijo para mi._

Robin empezo a tener ideas sobre quien le estaba llamando, pero primero tenia que estar seguro de que la persona que le hablara, fuera quien estaba pensando.

-¿Quien es usted?- Pregunto Robin.

_-Te vere muy pronto muchacho. Espero que estes listo para ya sabes que... Buenas noches._

Antes de que Robin pudiera decir algo mas, el telefono de la persona que le habia estado hablando se colgo, dejando a Robin con el pensamiento de quien podia ser aquella persona que le habia ofrecido su ayuda. Colgo el telefono y se dirigio a su habitacion con miles de preguntas pasando por su cabeza. Bastantes problemas tenia con el nuevo villano de Jump City y ahora... un extraño le hablaba por telefono diciendole que en dos dias estaria en la ciudad donde el vivia. Las cosas se estaban poniendo mal, y el solo contaba con la ayuda de los titanes para solucionar todo. Entro en su habitacion, se quito el antifaz y se tumbo en la cama, esperando caer en los terrenos de Morfeo... y que estos lo sacaran de sus pensamientos.

**Hola a todo el mundo, lamento la demora en este capitulo, es solo que he tenido mucha tarea y mi mama no me deja usar tanto tiempo la computadora. En fin, aqui esta el capitulo dos de esta historia. ¿Quien le estaria llamando a Robin por telefono? ¿Quien sera el ladron que casi mato a Robin?. Descubranlo en el tercer capitulo de Jason Todd. Adios.**

**Riux, Chaitooo.**


	3. Enfrentamiento

**Jason Todd.**

**Capitulo 3: Enfrentamiento.**

Los rayos del sol empezaban a atravesar la ventana de su habitacion. Robin empezo a abrir los ojos lentamente, ya que hace unos momentos habia estado en terrenos de Morfeo, y ahora era despertado por los molestos destellos del sol. Se levanto de la cama, se puso su antifaz y se dirigio al living con el pensamiento de quien pudo aver sido la persona que ataco el banco ayer en la noche. Al entrar en el living, no se encontro con nadie, habia sido el primero en despertarse y como no tenia nada que hacer, se sento a ver television. Empezo a presionar los botones del control remoto y en uno de sus movimientos, encontro el canal de las notocias.

_-Ayer en la noche hubo un asalto en el banco de la ciudad de Jump City. Se presume que fue una sola persona que pudo matar a seis personas entre ellas a un guardia. Las camaras de la terrasa pudieron captar al ladron pararse en la orilla del edificio, y unos cuantos segundos despues llegaron los Jovenes Titanes. Estos heroes trataron de detener al ladron por las buenas, pero en cambio, recibieron balas de regalo. Afortunadamente ninguno salio herido gracias a los poderes de uno de ellos, sin embargo, no pudieron detener al ladron del banco._- Anunciaba el locutor de las noticias.

Robin se sintio defraudado con sigo mismo por no haber podido detener al ladron que tambien habia resultado ser un asesino. Sintio que su labor como heroe se desvanecio, pero tenia que seguir tratando atrapar a ese ladron, asesino o lo que fuera. En ese momento escucho la puerta del living abrirse.

-¿Robin?- Pregunto una voz muy conocida para el.

-Buenos dias Starfire- Saludo Robin.

-¿Que haces levantado tan temprano?- Pregunto la joven Tamaraniana.

-Ya no queria dormir, me dirigi hacia aqui y como no habia nadie, me puse a ver television- Dijo el chico del antifaz.

-¿A si? ¿Y que estabas viendo?- Pregunto Starfire.

-Las noticias...Pasaron lo que sucedio ayer en la noche- Dijo el lider de los titanes algo pensativo.

-¿Cuando tratamos de detener a ese ladron?- Robin asintio.

-Si. Todavia me pregunto quien sera la persona que mato a seis personas... ¿Si me oiste?... Una sola persona, una sola, pudo matar a seis personas, con solo una pistola. Y hubieran sido siete si no hubiera esquivado esa bala- Explico Robin.

-¿Te disparo? ¿No te iso daño?- Le pregunto Starfire.

-No, solo fue un intento fallido de acabar conmigo- Dijo el lider titan con tono tranquilo.

-¿Y que es esa cortada en tu rostro?- Pregunto la pelirroja.

-¿Cual cortada?- Pregunto Robin tocandose la cara buscandose esa cortada de la que hablaba Starfire.

-Esta de aqui- Dijo Starfire tocandole la mejilla a Robin en el lugar donde estaba la cortada. Robin cerro los dientes en señal de dolor y despues se toco la herida.

-No la habia visto. Tal vez me la ise cuando el ladron me disparo- Dijo el lider titan.

-¿Te duele?- Le pregunto Starfire con su mano en la mejilla de Robin.

-Un poco, pero no es nada,... sanara en unos dias- Le aseguro a Starfire.

-Pero esta sangrando- Dijo Starfire.

-¿Encerio?- Pregunto Robin tocandose la herida y mirandose el dedo ensangrentado.

-No te la toques, se puede infectar- Le advirtio Starfire.

-Estoy usando guantes, Star- Le dijo el poseedor del antifaz.

-Si, pero usas esos guantes todo el tiempo y deben de estar sucios- Dijo mientras se dirigia hacia la cosina.

-¿A donde vas?- Pregunto Robin.

-Ya regreso- Dijo Starfire.

Robin no volvio a decir nada, solo se quedo tocandose la herida y sintiendo como un delgado hilo de sangre caia por su mejilla. Se tallo la sangre con su mano haciendo que quedara una mancha rojisa atravesando su mejilla. Miro su dedo que habia quedado ensangrentado cuando se tallo el hilo de sangre. Unos segundos despues regreso Starfire.

-¿Que traes ahi?- Pregunto Robin viendo que Starfire se acercaba con un plato con agua caliente y un trapo.

-Te voy a sanar esa herida- Dijo exprimiendo el trapo mojado en el agua caliente.

-No es necesario Star, pero te lo agradesco- Dijo Robin.

-Aun asi necesitas que te sane esa herida- Dijo Starfire poniendole el trapo caliente a Robin.

El lider de los titanes solo dejo llevar por las atenciones de Starfire, aun sabiendo que la herida no era muy grave, pero de todos modos le dolia cuando se la tocaba. Starfire retiro el trapo caliente de la mejilla de Robin, este miro el trapo y se sorprendio un poco al ver la pequeña pero gran cantidad de sangre que estaba en el trapo caliente. Starfire volvio a esprimir el trapo caliente en el plato y, a la vez el el agua despedia de un color rojo claro que se esparcia cuando caia en el plato con agua caliente. Esta vez, Starfire le puso un pedazo de venda con algodon en la mejilla pegada con dos pequeños pedazos de cinta.

-Esta listo- Anuncio Starfire.

-Gracias- Dijo Robin tocandose la venda de la mejilla.

-Por nada- Dijo Starfire.

Unos segundos despues se abrio la puerta del living dejando entrar al titan mitad maquina.

-Miren a los dos tortolitos enamorados. ¡Hay que tiernos!- Dijo la voz de Cyborg detras de Starfire y Robin.

-Buenos dias a ti tambien, Cyborg- Dijo el lider de los titanes.

-Muy buenos dias querido amigo Cyborg- Saludo Cyborg.

-Buenos dias Starfire- Dijo Cyborg- ¿No quieren algo de desayunar?

-Pero hoy le toca a Chico bestia hacer el desayuno- Dijo el joven del antifaz.

-Ya lo se, pero mas vale prevenir que lamentar. Ya sabes a lo que me refiero. Mas vale que haga mi desayuno a que Chico bestia me de tofu- Dijo el titan mitad maquina.

-En ese caso, a mi tambien hasme el desayuno- Dijo Robin.

-A mi tambien porfavor- Dijo Starfire.

Cyborg se fue a la cocina a preparar cualquier cosa que no fuera tofu. Varios recuerdos de Batman se vinieron a la mente de Robin. Recordaba los momentos en que el mayordomo de Bruce, Alfred, les llevaba el desayuno a una gran y elegante mesa. Esos recuerdos le traian muchas dudas, no sabia porque se le venian a la mente, y ademas la llamada del hombre de anoche y el robo en el banco, lo tenian hasta el ultimo pelo de su cabeza.

Pasaron unos minutos desde que Cyborg empezo a cocinar y despues anuncio que el desayuno estaba listo. Unos momentos despues llego Raven, pero esta dijo que no tenia hambre. Asi que los demas se pusieron a desayunar tranquilamente.

Cuando acabaron, se apresuraron a lavar los platos sucios para que Chico bestia no sospechara nada. Robin y Cyborg se pusieron a jugar videojuegos sentados en el sofa del living, frente a su television digital, estaban jugando un juego de lucha y Robin parecia estar ganando. Cyborg parecia loco presionando los botones del control en el intento de hacer perder a Robin, pero fue inutil ya que Robin le gano al Player de Cyborg.

-Te dije que te ganaria- Dijo Robin.

-Mira quien lo dice, el tipo que no le pudo ganar a un ladron en una persecucion- Dijo el titan mitad maquina con un poco de enojo hacia Robin.

-¡Tenia una pistola y lo sabes!- Replico Robin señalando a Cyborg con el dedo.

En ese instante la puerta del living se habrio dejando entrar a un Chico bestia muy apresurado. El titan verde se dirigio a la cocina y empezo a sacar platos y vasos como loco.

-Oye bestia, ¿que tienes?- Dijo Cyborg al ver el apuro de su compañero titan.

-¡Tengo, que hoy me toca preparar el desayuno!- Dijo bestia exasperado.

-Bueno, yo no tengo hambre- Dijo Cyborg.

-Yo tampoco- Dijo Robin.

-¿No tienen hambre?- Pregunto Chico bestia- ¿Que tal tu Starfire?

-No, muchas gracias amigo bestia- Dijo Starfire sonriente.

-¿Tu tampoco? ¿Que tal tu Rav...?

-No, gracias- Dijo la joven demonesa, con su libro en mano, antes de que Chico bestia terminara la pregunta.

-¿Nadie tiene hambre?- Pregunto Chico bestia incredulo.

-¡No!- Contestaron todos al mismo tiempo.

-Bueno, mas para mi- Dijo bestia sonriente y poniendo en su lugar todos los platos y vasos que hace rato saco desesperadamente.- Oigan... ¿como estuvo la pelea de ayer, eh?

-Bueno,- Comenzo a decir Robin- nos enteramos de que tenemos a un nuevo criminal en la ciudad, ¿que te parece?- Dijo el lider de los titanes.

-¿A si?, ¿y que tan malo es?- Pregunto bestia sacando un pedazo de tofu del refrigerador.

-Muy malo- Comento Starfire.

-Estoy deacuerdo con Star- Dijo Cyborg- Trato de matar a Robin con una bala.

-¿No pudieron detenerlo?- Pregunto bestia.

-No, escapo escalando un edificio- Comento Raven sin despegar la vista de su libro.

-Debio ser una batalla dura- Comento bestia.

-Demasiado, casi termino muerto... Y para ponerlo peor... alguien me llamo por telefono ayer en la noche.- Dijo el chico del antifaz.

-¿Por telefono? ¿Quien era?- Pregunto Cyborg.

-No lo se, no me dijo su nombre, pero dijo que estaria aqui en dos dias- Dijo Robin con la mirada en la pared ventana.

-¿No le reconociste la voz o algo por el estilo?- Le pregunto Starfire.

-Tuve algunas ideas de quien era, pero no alcanze a preguntarle- Dijo Robin.

Antes de que alguno de los titanes le pudiera preguntar algo a su lider, la alarma del computador sono. Cyborg se dirigio a ella e informo que alguien atacaba la joyeria. Robin sospecho que se trataba del mismo que habia atacado el banco, asi que fue el primero en salir de la torre, los demas titanes lo siguieron por detras. Robin abrio la cochera de la torre y rapidamente se dirigio a su motocicleta, sin esperar a los titanes. Cuando Cyborg, Raven, Starfire y Chico bestia llegaron, Robin ya habia salido de la torre, parecia tener prisa en atrapar a ese psicopata. Cyborg y Chico bestia se fueron en el auto, mientras que Raven y Starfire se fueron volando por los aires.

Robin ya habia llegado a la joyeria y se percato de que los demas titanes no venian detras de el. Espero un minuto, pero nadie llego. Bajo de su motocicleta y se dirigio con cautela hacia la puerta de la joyeria. A lo lejos, pudo ver una serie de patrulla en direccion a la joyeria, eso lo alivio un poco. Acerco su oreja a la puerta para escuchar que estaba pasando adentro; pudo escuchar varios gritos, disparos y sonidos de vidrios rompiendose. Alguien adentro estaba amenazando con matar a todos los presentes si no le entregaban las joyas. Robin estaba apunto de entrar, cuando una mano lo detuvo.

-¿Estas loco o que?- Era Cyborg que hablaba susurrando.

-Robin, debiste esperarnos- Dijo Starfire tambien susurrando.

-Pense que venian detras de mi- Dijo Robin en susurro.

-¿Como ibamos a estar detras de ti, si saliste corriendo como rayo a la cochera de lo torre, eh?- Susurro bestia, casi regañando a Robin.

-Ya les dije que pense que me seguian por detras. Pero ahora concntrense en entrar aqui- Indico Robin.

-Cyborg puede destruir la puerta con su cañon- Propuso Raven.

-¿Que? ¿Y pagar por destruccion a la propiedad? Claro que no- Dijo Cyborg en susuro.

-Cyborg, somos heroes de la ciudad. Preocupate por lo que este psicopata le puede hacer a las personas aqui dentro, no por pagar una puerta- Le replico Raven.

-Estoy deacuerdo con Raven, Cyborg- Dijo Robin.

-Esta bien, apartense todos- Dijo el titan mitad maquina preparando su cañon.

Todos los demas se apartaron de la puerta esperando a que Cyborg la destruyera. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, un lazer sonico salio de su cañon impactandose con la puerta y destruyendola en muchos pedazos.

Robin se apresuro a entrar a la joyeria tratando de encontrar al culpable de todo, pero una gran bola de humo no lo dejaba ver nada. Pero pudo ver como una sombra se acercaba corriendo en su direccion. Robin estuvo apunto de correr hacia esa figura y derribarla en el piso, pero las cosas sucedieron alrevez. Antes de que Robin se acercara a la figura, recibio una patada en la costilla derecha, un golpe en la cara y fue derribado por la pierna de su atacante. Robin se paro rapidamente del piso y fue a perseguir al ladron que habia atacado ayer en la noche. El ladron ya habia salido de la joyeria con un saco en su mano, los demas titanes corrieron en direccion a el, pero Starfire se quedo a esperar que Robin saliera de la joyeria.

Una vez que el lider de los titanes estuvo fuera de la joyeria, Starfire y el fueron en la persecucion del ladron. Se dirigian hacia donde venian las patrullas y ahi podrian atraparlo. Pero nadie se espero que ese psicopata sacara su arma y empezara a dispararle a todos los policias. Los disparos se oian desde donde estaban Robin y Starfire, eso solo significaba que el tipo era un completo asesino. Cuando los disparos cesaron, Robin y Starfire ya habian llegado con Raven, Cyborg y Chico bestia y fueron complices de como el ladron paso por encima de los autos de policias, esquivando los disparos. Pero cuando dio el salto, su chaqueta se le habia caido y con ella, una de sus pistolas. Robin avento la chaqueta al piso en señal de enojo.

-Tranquilo viejo- Le dijo Chico bestia- Tal vez la proxima vez podamos detenerlo.

-Bestia tiene razon, Robin. La proxima vez sera mas sencillo- Le dijo Cyborg.

-No... no habra proxima vez- Dijo el lider de los titanes con mirada seria.

Sin pensarlo dos veces, Robin corrio tras el ladron. Al igual que el ladron, Robin salto por encima de las patrullas para allarlo mas rapido. Estuvo corriendo por todas las calles de Jump City, buscando a ese supuesto ladron. El solo pensar en lo que habia echo la noche anterior, lo llenaba de enojo e ira y estaria dispuesto a buscarlo por toda la ciudad si era necesario. Hasta que al fin lo encontro.

El tipo parecia ser de la misma edad que Robin, la misma estatura, traia una mascara roja que solo dejaba verle los ojos en blanco, usaba una camisa sin manga gris, con las orillas negras, traia pantalones negros, un cinturon en el que estaban dos pistolas, unos guantes negros y unas botas de combate. Le recordaba mucho a Red X, pero mas violento, sangriento y psicotico. Robin se acerco a el lentamente, esperando que no sacara una de sus pistolas y lo dejara como un queso lleno de agujeros tirado en el piso.

-Escucha- Comenzo a decir Robin- vengo por las buenas y si te entregas...

-¡¿Si me entrego que?. ¡Lo unico que recibire entregandome a la policia, sera una serie de años en prision!- Grito el ladron interrumpiendo a Robin.

-¡Si, y supongo que ya sabes porque te tienes que entrgar! ¡¿Como es posible que un ser humano como tu sea capaz de matar a seis personas?- Dijo Robin exasperado.

-¡¿Eso a ti que te importa?... ¡Yo detesto a las personas que estan departe de la ley! ¡Y tambien a aquellos que se dicen llamar superheroes! ¡¿Que tienen de especial?- Decia el ladron furico.

-Lo que ellos tienen de especial es esto: son buenos, combaten contra el crimen y los villanos como tu, respetan la ley, no se dejan tentar por la maldad y jamas serian personas que les hacen daño a otras nada mas porque si- Dijo el lider de los titanes.

-Bueno, te recuerdo que hay dos tipos de bandos: Los heroes y los villanos... Cada quien elige que o quien quiere ser, y yo elegi ser villano, asi que mejor regresa de donde viniste y dejame tranquilo.- Dijo el ladron.

-No sin primero que te entregues a la policia- Dijo el chico del antifaz.

-Me estas empezando a artar amigo.- Le advirtio el ladron.

-¿Y que vas a hacer si te enojas? ¿Me vas a disparar, o que?- Dijo Robin con tono desafiente.

-No sabes con quien te enfrentas- Le dijo el tipo de la mascara roja.

-Claro que lo se. Me estoy enfrentando a un pobre diablo que mata personas para conseguir lo que quiere- Dijo Robin.

-Eso lo tomare como un insulto. ¿Acaso quieres pelear o que?- Dijo el ladron.

-Si gano te entrgaras a la policia y si no...

-Y si no ganas me ire e intentaras atraparme la proxima vez, ya se, ya se. No necesitas hacerme reflexionar- Interrumpio el tipo de la mascara.

Robin se enojo por la arrogancia de su contrincante, asi que decidio atacarlo primero. Robin corrio hacia el enmascarado dando un grito de guerra y con el puño en alto, dispuesto a darle la paliza de su vida a aquel ladron; pero antes de que Robin se le acercara, el ladron le detuvo la mano y le dio un rodillaso en el estomago que avento a Robin a una distancia bastante lejos del enmascarado. Robin se levanto del piso y empezo a lanzarle varias bombas que estaban en su cinturon; estas calleron a los lados del ladron y empezaron a hacer un parpadeo de color rojo en el medio y en ese instante, explotaron. El lider de los titanes creyo haber ganado, pero de la bola de humo que se habia formado con las explosion de las bombas, salio el enmascarado con dos pistolas en las manos disparando hacia Robin, este rodo en el suelo tratando de esquivar las balas, pero dos de ellas lograron hacerle una herida profunda en el brazo. Afortunadamente el ladron se guardo las pistolas creyendo que habia ganado, Robin aprovecho esto y logro darle un puñetaso en la mascara, una patada en la rodilla y un golpe de los que nunca le habia dado a nadie en el estomago. El enmascarado parecio enojarse ante eso, asi que tomo a Robin de la cabeza y lo avento contra el piso violentamente, luego lo agarro de una pierna y lo tiro a una distancia lejana a el.

El enmascarado saco una de sus pistolas y apunto a Robin con ella apunto de jalar el gatillo, pero afortunadamente, Robin lanzo un boomerang que tapo la parte de donde salia la bala; asi que, al jalar el gatillo, la pistola exploto en las mano del ladron haciendo que este gritara de dolor. Robin solo lo veia agarrarse la mano desde el piso. Trato de levantarse, pero el enmascarado le dio un golpe en la cara que iso que volviera a ser derribado al piso. Robin trato de levantarse otra vez, pero el dolor que le habian causado las balas en el brazo se lo inpedia.

-Te gane, ahora me ire y... suerte con atraparme- Le dijo el ladron.

-No seras el primer villano que no derrotemos- Le advirtio Robin.

-Si, claro. Lo dice el lider de los titanes tirado en el piso y con un brazo sangrando. Wow estoy sumamente preocupado- Dijo el enmascarado, con lo ultimo dicho con sarcasmo.

-Te detendremos- Dijo el lider de los titanes.

-Si, como sea... Ya me entere de que alguien te llamo por telefono ayer por la noche, y que vendra para aca a ayudarte con tu "pequeño problema"- Le dijo el enmascarado.

-¿Como lo sabes?- Pregunto Robin.

-Tengo mis habilidades, pero no te las dire- Dijo mirando con una sonrisa (aunque no se notaba porque usaba mascara)- Adios.

El ladron corrio hacia la direccion contraria donde se encontraba Robin y rapidamente se perdio a una velocidad impresionante. Robin dejo caer su cabeza en el concreto frio esperamdo a que alguien viniera a ayudarlo. Y como milagro, llegaron los demas titanes en su auxilio. No se molestaron en preguntarle que habia sucedido al ver que el brazo de su lider estaba manchado en sangre. Rapidamente lo llevaron hacia el auto para llevarlo a un hospital. Raven se llevo la motocicleta de Robin con ella en los aires, aunque no montada en la motocicleta. Cuando llegaron al hospital, los doctores condujeron a Robin a urgencias para sacarle las dos balas que tenia en el brazo. Afortunadamente, no habia peligro alguno.

Aun asi, Robin seguian pensando en como detener a ese enmascarado que tantos problemas estaba causando en la ciudad.

**Hola a todos mis lectores, he aqui el tercer capitulo de Jason Todd, ojala les haiga gustado. ¿Quien sera el enmascarado que le disparo a Robin? ¿Que estara tramando? Descubranlo en el siguiente capitulo de Jason Todd. Adios.**

**Riux, Chaitooo.**


	4. Interrogacion

**Jason Todd.**

**Capitulo 4: Interrogacion.**

Robin se encontraba sentado en una de las camillas del hospital, mirandose los pies sin decir nada. En esos momentos el estaba solo, el brazo en el que habia recibido los disparos estaba vendado y se podia notar una pequeña mancha de sangre en la venda. Robin tenia una mirada de enojo en esos momentos, aunque no se notara ya que estaba con la cabeza abajo y traia puesto el antifaz, pero sus dientes apretados decian mas de mil palabras de enojo contra aquel enmascarado al que se habia enfrentado hace unos momentos. Pero, ¿que hacer?. A Robin le pasaban varias ideas de quien podria ser ese enmascarado. Penso varias veces en Red X, pero era imposible que Red X cambiara de personalidad de un momento a otro, asi que decidio que tal vez fuera un poco loco, pero valia la pena... Unos momentos despues, la puerta de la habitacion se abrio dejando entrar a los demas titanes.

-¿Como estas?- Pregunto Raven con su tono casual.

Robin no respondio, nisiquiera se molesto en mirar a Raven, solo siguio mirandose los pies, esta vez con expresion seria en su mirada.

-¿Estas bien, Robin?- Le pregunto Starfire.

Robin seguia sin responder.

-¿Nos esta escuchando?- Susurro Chico bestia.

-Yo creo que si- Dijo la voz de Cyborg.

El silencio de Robin aun se hacia presente.

-Robin. Robin- Dijo Starfire moviendole el hombro en el intento de que le prestara atencion.

Robin levanto la vista lentamente, haciendo contacto con los demas titanes.

-Hola Robin- Saludo Cyborg.- ¿Como estas?

-...Estoy bien- Dijo seriamente.

-¿Seguro? Ase unos momentos te dispararon- Dijo Chico bestia.

-Solo fueron unas... heridas, no hay nada de que preocuparse- Dijo el lider de los titanes.

-Bueno... El doctor dijo que ya te podias ir si querias. ¿Nos vamos?- Dijo el titan mitad maquina.

-Si, vamonos de una vez- Dijo Robin.

-Que bien- Comento bestia- Este lugar huele a medicina.

Nadie nisiquiera se rio por el comentario de Chico bestia, solo lo miraron con caras serias y se dirigieron a la puerta de donde habian entrado hace un rato. Robin bajo de la camilla y atraveso la puerta antes de Chico bestia, este fue el ultimo que salio de la habitacio gritando que lo esperaran, hasta que una enfermera lo callo a mitad del pasillo.

Cuando Robin subio en su motocicleta, muchos recuerdos de el y Batman se le vinieron a la mente. Aquello de recordar su vida con Batman lo tenia con los pelos de punta, lo tenian como una bomba a punto de estallar, pero trato de hacerlos a un lado, ahora solo necesitaba pensar una estrategia para llevar a Red X a la torre titan para interrogarlo. Eso era lo unico que necesitaba hacer en esos momentos.

Al llegar a la torre, Robin se dirigio a su habitacion, sin hacerle caso a los llamados de los demas titanes. Entro a su habitacion y empezo a teclear varias veces el teclado de la computadoram movio el mouse y encontro un documento que el tenia guardado desde hace mucho: la ubicacion de Red X. Hace un tiempo, Robin se habia enterado que habian robado el traje de Red X que el habia creado para aprender mas sobre su enemigo Slade. Cuando encontro al villano que habia robado el traje, le puso un pequeñisimo rastreador en una parte de la capa en una pelea srriba de la terrasa de un edificio.

Abrio el documento de la computadora, y se mostro un tipo de mapa azul que demostraba toda la ciudad. En el, se mostraba una X roja que se movia de un lado a otro. Parecia que Red X estaba apunto de hacer de las suyas. Robin abrio su comunicador T y tambien le aparecio el mismo mapa azul que estaba en la computadora. Robin cerro el comunicador, salio de la habitacion y se fue en direccion a la cochera de la torre, cuidando de que nadie lo viera o lo siguiera. Pero para mala suerte de Robin, los titanes lo vieron desde el living.

-¿A sonde vas, Robin?- Pregunto Starfire.

-¿Yo?... amm, pues... ¿yo?- Decia Robin tratando de que algo se le ocurriera.

-Si Robin, tu, a donde vas tu. Eso es lo que Starfire quiere decir- Le explico Cyborg.

-Bueno, estaba en camino... al gimnasio- Mintio el lider de los titanes.

-¿Enserio?- Pregunto Cyborg con sarcasmo.

-Si, y no veo por que tengas que utlizar el sarcasmo- Dijo Robin.

-La verdad, porfavor- Dijo Raven que en esos momentos estaba flotando en modo de meditacion y leeyendo su libro.

-Esa es la verdad- Se excuso el lider titan.

-Vejo, sabemos que estas mintiendo- Dijo Chico bestia.

-No estoy mintiendo- Dijo Robin.

-Robin, dinos la verdad, porfavor- Dijo Starfire.

-Ok, se las dire...

-Pero sin rodear ningun detalle- Interrumpio Chico bestia.

-Ya dejalo hablar bestia- Dijo Raven.

-Gracias. Bueno pues... me dirigia, a buscar a... Red X- Dijo el lider titan.

-¿A X?, pero nisiquiera sabes en donde esta- Comento bestia.

-La verdad si- Dijo mostrandoles su comunicador T- ¿Ven la X moviendose de un lado a otro?

-Si- Dijeron todos al unisonido.

-Bueno, cuando Red X robo el traje y peleamos arriba de un edificio, yo le puse un diminuto rastreador en una parte de la capa para encontarlo. Y aqui esta- Dijo señalando la X moviendose en el comunicador.

-¿Y que piensas hacer con el?- Pregunto Cyborg.

-Voy a interrogarlo, quiero saber si el es el que a estado atacando la ciudad- Dijo Robin.

-¿Pero como cres que Red X cambiaria su identidad de un momento a otro?- Pregunto la joven demonesa.

-No lo se. Pero todo yo dice que el es el culpable de todo... ¿Me ayudan a buscarlo?- Dijo el lider titan.

-Yo ire contigo, pero no estoy muy deacuerdo con que sea Red X el culpable de todo- Dijo el titan mitad maquina.

-¿Que? ¿Ahora defiendes a los villanos?- Pregunto Chico bestia.

-No, es solo que no creo que Red X sea el culpable de todo este problema- Explico Cyborg.

-Esta bien, no empiecen a pelear...¿Alguien mas quiere ir?- Pregunto Robin, pero ni Raven, Starfire y Chico bestia respondieron- Bien... vamonos Cyborg.

Robin y Cyborg se dirigieron a la cochera de la torre para ir en la busqueda de Red X. Cyborg dijo que los dos se irian en su auto, para que Robin digera a que direccion deverian ir. Al salir de la torre T, Robin dijo que Cyborg siguiera derecho. Estaba apunto de llegar la noche y tenian que encontrar a X lo mas rapido que pudieran.

Cuando pasaron cinco cuadras adelante de la torre, Robin indico que Cyborg diera vuelta a la izquerda. Cuando arrebasaron dos cuadras, Robin dijo que girara a la derecha seis cuadras, despues tres a la izquierda. Y cuando Robin se dio cuenta de la ubicacion de Red X, le dijo a Cyborg que se dirigiera hacia el muelle. Cyborg hacelero el auto y unos momentos despues, estuvieron frente a las bobedas del muelle.

Robin bajo del auto revisando su comunicador T, para verificar que estuvieran la direccion correcta donde se encontraba Red X. Al ver que el comunicador marcaba una corta distancia, Robin le iso una señal a Cyborg con la mano para que lo siguiera a la bobeda. Los dos titanes se apoyaron en la pared y avanzaron a la puerta de la bobeda lentamente. Cyborg empujo la puerta con precaucion, cuidando de que no le saliera algo por sorpresa. Al ver que no habia peligro, Cyborg le dijo a Robin que pasara; los dos titanes estuvieron busacando a Red X con precaucion y por detras de unas cajas que estaban cubiertas por mantas. Llegaron a una esquina de la bobeda y Robin se detuvo de golpe, haciendo que Cyborg lo imitara.

Cerca de unas cajas, se encontraba un joven de la edad de Robin, con una capa destrosada de la parte de abajo, unos guantes grises que le llegaban un poco encima de la muñeca con una X marcada en el medio, su traje era completamente negro junto con sus zapatos, traia un cinturon gris con varias capsulas en el, traia una mascara negra con una calavera blanca que tomaba gran parte de la mascara, una X estaba por encima del ojo izquierdo y en la parte del traje, justo en el lado del corazon, se encontraba una X roja. El tipo parecia estar tramando algo, ya que se encontraba incado cerca de una caja abierta, parecia estar robando algo. Hasta que Robin lo detuvo saltando encima de el.

-¡¿Que estas haciendo X?- Le grito Robin.

-¿Tu de donde saliste?- Pregunto el enmascarado.

-Mejor responde a su pregunta- Dijo el titan mitad maquina.

-¿Que hacias, eh?- Pregunto Robin con algo de furia.

-¿Eso a ti que te importa?- Pregunto X tirado en el piso. En ese momento Robin le apreto el cuello.

-Me importa mucho... Y necesito que nos acompañes a la torre T- Dijo el chico del antifaz.

-¿Para que?-Pregunto Red X.

-Tenemos algunas preguntas que hacerte- Dijo Cyborg.

-Esta bien, esta bien, lo admito- Dijo Red X.

-¿Que admites?- Le pregunto Robin con los ojos llenos de rabia.

-Admito que eh estado robando aparatos electronicos. ¿Contento?- Dijo el enmascarado.

Robin solo se le quedo viendo con fastidio en sus ojos, asi que saco una jeringa de sus cinturon y se la inyecto a X en el cuello antes de que este dijera otra palabra, provocando que este se quedara completamente dormido.

-¿De donde sacaste eso?- Prgunto Cyborg.

-Lo tome del hospital antes de salir- Dijo el lider de los titanes.

-¿Pero eso no es robar?- Pregunto el titan mtad maquina.

-No, solo es tomar prestado para una emergencia- Dijo Robin.

-¿Quien eres y que le isiste a Robin?-Pregunto Cyborg.

-Soy yo. Y ahora vamonos de aqui antes de que Red X despierte.-Dijo Robin.

-E-esta bien- Dijo el titan mitad maquina tomando a Red X del brazo y colocandolo en su espalda para llevarlo al auto T.

Cuando salieron de la bobeda, se dieron cuanta de que la noche habia llegado y que todas las luces de la ciudad estaban encendidas. Cyborg abrio el auto y coloco a Red X en la parte de atras, Robin ya estaba sentado adelante, apago su comunicador T y lo puso en el centro de su cinturon. Cyborg encendio el auto y se dirigieron a la torre T para que Robin terminara con lo que tenia que hacer.

Al llegar a la torre, Robin le pidio a Cyborg que llevara a Red X al interrogatorio. Cyborg seguian creyendo que X no era el culpable de lo que estaba pasando, pero no podia ponerse en contra de las ordenes de su lider. Robin se quedo afuera de la torre para pensar en que tipo de preguntas le haria a X. El tambien estaba inseguro de que Red X fuera el culpable de todos los desastres en la ciudad, pero tenia que estar seguro. Tal vez el tipo cambiaba de personalidad o era sonambulo, ¡pero el que sabia!, lo unico que sabia era averiguar si Red X era el culpable de todo.

Unos momentos despues, Cyborg le dijo que todo estaba listo y que Red X estaba apunto de despertar. Robin se dirigio al interrogatorio sin responder ninguna de las preguntas que Starfire le hacia. Cuando entro, se encontro con Red X tratando de liberarse de unas esposas que estaban pegadas a la mesa. La habitacion era pequeña, no habia nada mas que una mesa en el centro, dos sillas a la izquierda y a la derecha y una lampara en el techo que iluminaba toda la habitacion. Red X trataba de romper las esposas, pero sus intentos eran inutiles.

-Hacer eso no te servira de nada- Dijo Robin de golpe.

-No, pero...vale la pena intentarlo- Dijo Red X agotado de todos sus intentos por safarse de la mesa.

-Como digas... Ahora pon atencion. Este es el juego: yo te ago preguntas y tu me respondes todo lo que te diga. ¿Entendiste?- Dijo el lider de los titanes recargandose en la mesa.

-¿Como un interrogatorio?- Pregunto X.

-Recuerda que las preguntas aqui, las ago yo- Dijo el lider titan.

-Si mama- Dijo Red X con sarcasmo.

-Bueno... empezemos. ¿Que hacias en el muelle a estas horas de la noche, eh?- Pregunto Robin.

-Ya te lo haba dicho: estaba robando aparatos electronicos. Ya sabes que soy un ladron- Dijo X.

-Muy bien, siguiente pregunta: ¿Te has enterado del robo en el banco hace una noche?- Pregunto Robin.

-Si, me entere- Dijo Red X.

-Ok. ¿Tuviste algo que ver en ese asalto?

-¿Que? Claro que no. ¿No escuchas las noticias? Dijeron que fue una sola persona la que causo la muerte de seis personas- Se excuso Red X.

-Te recuerdo que las preguntas las ago yo- Dijo Robin apoyado en la mesa- Siguiente pregunta: ¿Conoces al tipo que asalto el banco?

-¿Es encerio?... El tipo acaba de llegar a la ciudad, ¿y tu ya quieres que lo conosca?.¡Pero por supuesto que no lo consco!- Dijo X con expresion de enojo.

-¿Estas seguro?- Pregunto Robin.

-Tan seguro, como que te robe este traje- Dijo Red X.

-¿Eres sonambulo?- Pregunto el lider de los titanes.

-No- Respondio el enmascarado.

-¿Alguna vez has padecido de cambios de personalidad?- Pregunto el chico del antifaz.

-¡Pero claro que no!- Dijo Red X.

-¿Alguna vez mataste a alguien?- Pregunto Robin golpeando la mesa con el puño.

-¡Soy un ladron, maldita sea! ¡No un asesino!- Grito Red X inclinandose un poco hacia adelante.

-¡¿As tenido el deceo de matar a alguien?- Pregunto Robin haciendo que todo se pusiera mas tenso.

-¡Nunca! ¡Pero si no me dejas en paz, vas a ser el primero en morir en mis manos!- Grito Red X.

-¡¿Sabes trepar edificios?- Pregunto el lider titan.

-¡¿A donde quieres llegar con esto?- Pregunto Red X levantandose de su silla.

-¡Las preguntas las ago yo, asi que callate!- Grito Robin.

Red X no volvio a decir nada, solo se quedo parado mirando a Robin y respirando agitadamente. X volteo hacia atras y levanto la silla que habia tirado cuando se levanto, con uno de sus pies. Luego se sento esperando otra pregunta de Robin.

-Muy bien- Dijo Robin mas tranquilo- ¿Sabes como se llama el nuevo villano?

-No- Respondio Red X.

-¿Tienes algun tipo de relacion con el?- Pregunto el lider titan.

-Ninguna. Ademas, ninguno de los villanos de la ciudad lo conoce- Dijo Red X.

-¿Que tal Slade?- Pregunto Robin.

-Nadie sabe nada de Slade desde hace tiempo- Dijo X.

-¿Tu eres el nuevo villano?- Pregunto Robin.

Red X se le quedo mirando al lider de los titanes un rato, despues empezo a emitir una risa que lleno la sala y de confucion a Robin, al ver que su interrogado habia perdido la cabeza de un momento a otro.

-¿Que te resulta tan gracioso X?- Pregunto el lider de los ttanes.

-¡Eso!... ¡la pregunta que me isiste!. ¿Como es posible que tu creas eso?- Dijo Red X dejando de reir.

-No lo se, tal vez tengas una especie de doble personalidad o algo asi. Pero respondeme una cosa- Dijo Robin.

-Lo que sea, solo porque me isiste reir- Dijo X.

Robin se inclino mas adelante, quedando mas cerca de Red X y con la mirada fija en el. Despues empezo a hablar.

-¿Sabes algo hacerca de la llegada de alguien a esta ciudad?- Pregunto Robin.

-¿Quien seria ese alguien?- Pregunto Red X.

-Por algo te estoy preguntando a ti X- Dijo Robin.

-Mmmm... No, creo que no- Dijo Red X.- ¿Alguna otra cosa que quieras preguntarme?

-Creo que no, pero...-Dijo volteando a todos lados- Muy bien, presta atencion. Primero, quiero que me ayudes en algo.

-¿Ayudarte? ¿Tu, un heroe, pidiendole ayuda a un villano como yo?... Esta sera una buena historia para contarle a los demas algun dia- Dijo Red X mirando al techo.

-¡Presta atencion!- Grito Robin- Ok,escuchame con atencion. Primero quiero que te encuentres con el nuevo villano, luego averigua todo lo que puedas sobre el. Y despues... me traes la informacon a mi, y asi podre detenerlo.

-¿A si? ¿Y que gano yo con eso?- Pregunto Red X con arrogancia.

-No se, ¿que quieres?- Dijo el lider de los titanes.

-Hablas como un verdadero villano, amigo. Pero para no hacer esta charla mas larga,... no te voy a pedir nada- Dijo Red X.

-¿Que? ¿Estas loco? Red X, nadie rechasaria una oferta como esta, menos tratandose de una oferta de un heroe a un villano- Dijo Robin.

-Ya lo se, ya lo se. Pero si te pido inmunidad contra la ley, ¿donde quedaria la diversion?... El trabajo de un villano es: robar, asaltar, violar la ley, entre otras cosas. Ademas, lo dvertido de ser villano es idear un plan para escaparte de la carcel- Explico Red X.

-...Es un poco loco,... pero funciona para mi... ¿Cerramos el trato?- Dijo el lider de los titanes.

-Primero liberame de estas esposas y luego llegamos a un acuerdo- Propuso Red X.

Robin no espero a decir y escuchar algo mas, lo unico que iso fue sacar una llave de por debajo de su guante e introducirla en las esposas de Red X. Al quedar libre, X se froto las muñecas de las manos y despues dirigio su vista hacia Robin.

-Trato cerrado- Dijo dandole la mano al lider de los titanes.

-Recuerda, ahora eres un espia de los Jovenes Titanes, temporalmete claro. Solo hasta que atrapemos a ese psicotico, tu podras volver a la vida de rata de alcantarilla que antes tenias- Dijo el lider de los titanes.

-Eso lo tomare como un cumplido- Dijo X aun con la mano extendida.

Robin solo dejo dibujarse una sonrisa en el rotro, dejando salir todo el placer que tenia al escuchar las palabras de su espia. Ambos se estrecharon la mano, con las mismas sonrisas dibujadas en sus rostros. Robin ya sabia que Red X no tenia nada que ver con el nuevo villano, y que solo era un problema mas de la ley. Red X dejo de estrecharle la mano a Robin, y este saco algo de su espalda; era una pistola. Red X se quedo asombrado.

-Por si empieza una batalla- Dijo el lider titan.

-Tu estas loco- Dijo tomando la pistola.

-No tanto como tu, amigo- Dijo el chico del antifaz.

Robin y Red X sonrieron por ultima vez. Entonces Robin dejo que Red X saliera de la torre titan, pero advirtiendole que huyera con cautela hacia las escaleras que conducian a la terrasa de la torre. Cuando X se fue, a Robin solo le quedaba explicarle a los titanes lo que habia pasado.

**Hola a todos los lectores que leen mis fanfics, eh aqui otro captulo de mi fanfic, Jason Todd. ¿Que impresionante, no?. ¿Que pasara despues? Eso lo descubriran en el siguiente capitulo. Pero ahora quiero decrles que tengan cuidado con la ley S.O.P.A, tal vez ya ahigan oido de ella, me entere hace unos dias y solo quiero decirles que resguarden bien sus historias. Yo me sentiria muy mal si llegara a perder algo con lo que he estado trabajando. Recuerden: Compartir no es robar. Esta nueva ley quiere cerrar paginas como Youtube, Wikipedia, Yahoo, entre otras mas. Ya cerraron Megaupload y no sabemos cual sigue. DIGAN NO A LA LEY S.O.P.A.**

**Riux, Chaitooo.**

**De hoy en adelante no comere nada que tenga que ver con la SOPA.**

**DIGAN NO A LA SOPA.**


	5. Ataque en la torre T

**Jason Todd.**

**Capitulo 5: Ataque en la torre T.**

Robin salio del interrigatorio procurando que nadie lo siguiera. Al llegar al pasillo del living de la torre, paso lo mas silenciosamente posible para que los titanes no lo vieran... Su estrategia habia funcionado, ninguno de los titanes se percato de que Robin pasaba por ahi. Complacido por su asaña, Robin se dirigio hacia la terrasa de la torre para verificar que Red X ya se habia ido... y asi fue. Cuando Robin llego a la terrasa, lo unico que encontro fue el viento de la noche y la luz de la luna alumbrando su preciada ciudad. El haciá todo lo posible por mantener su hogar a salvo de los lunaticos como Slade, pero el nuevo villano ya le estaba causando demasiados problemas.

Se volvio a dirigir hacia el interior de la torre, para acompañar a los titanes en lo que sea que estuvieran haciendo; ademas necesitaba un descanso de tanto trabajo. Al llegar al living, pudo ver que los titanes estaban cenando pizza. Se encamino hacia la mesa del living, saludo a los titanes, se sento en una silla, tomo una rebanada de pizza y empezo a comer.

-¿Como te fue con Red X?- Pregunto Raven.

-¡Si! Cuentanos todos los detalles- Dijo Chico bestia.

-Bueno,... le ise unas cuantas preguntas y...

-¿Y?- Interrumpio Cyborg.

-Llegue a la conclusion de que el no tiene nada que ver con el nuevo villano- Informo Robin.

-Te lo dije. X no tenia nada que ver- Comento Cyborg.

-Pero- Continuo Robin.

-Hay, creo que ese pero, no me va a gustar para nada- Comento el chico animal.

-¿Pero que, Robin?- Pregunto Starfire.

-Pero el y yo llegamos a un acuerdo- Dijo el lider de los titanes.

-¿Que clase de acuerdo?- Pregunto Raven.

-Quedamos en que el seria un espia nuestro hasta que atrapemos al nuevo- Dijo Robin.

-¡¿Red X? ¡¿Un espia de los Jovenes Titanes? ¿Que acaso te volviste loco de remate?- Pregunto Chico bestia alterado.

-El Chico bestia tiene razon, ¿que acaso perdiste la cabeza?- Dijo el titan mtad maquina.

-Escuchenme, esto tiene sus ventajas- Trato de explicarse Robin.

-¿A si? ¿Como cuales?- Pregunto Cyborg.

-Porfavor, dejen que Robin nos explique la causa de su asaña con Red X- Dijo la joven Tamaraniana

-Gracias Star- Dijo Robin.

-Bueno, dinos que ventajas tiene el acuerdo de Red X y tu- Dijo Raven.

-Ok, las ventajas en esto son buenas. Le pedi a Red X que encontrara al nuevo villano y averiguara todo lo que pudiera de el. Y cuando lo haga, el me traera la informacion a la torre y, podremos detener a ese psicotico, que en estos momentos debe de estar tramando algo- Explico el lider titan.

-¿Sabes que tu "espia" pude morir en el intento de averiguar algo de ese sujeto?- Pregunto Chico bestia.

-Es nuestro espia, no mi espia... Ademas, Red X es fuerte e inteligente, no creo que pueda terminar muerto en el primer intento- Dijo Robin.

-¿Estas seguro?- Pregunto Starfire.

-Oh, vamos Starfire. Ni que el sujeto ese pudiera ser tan malo como para matar a un villano como el.- Animo Robin.

-Bueno, en algo puede tener razon el cabello de puerco espin- Comento Chico bestia.

-¿Que dijiste de mi cabello?- Pregunto el lider de los titanes indignado.

-Dije que...- Antes de que Chico bestia terminara, Cyborg le dio un codazo en el costado para que no isiera enfadar a Robin- Dije que es una buena idea.

-Gracias- Dijo el lider de los titanes.

-Bueno, cambiando el tema... ¿As averiguado algo de la persona que te llamo por telefono ayer en la noche?- Pregunto el titan mitad maquina.

-No, pero seguramente estara aqui cuando menos lo pensemos- Dijo el chico del antifaz.

-Oye no te preocupes, tal vez ese tipo sea algun conocido tuyo que se entero del problema en la ciudad, y tal vez nos quiere ayudar.- Dijo Chico bestia.

-Tal vez, pero aun tengo mis dudas- Dijo el lider de los titanes.

-Ya dejen de pensar en eso y vamonos a dormir- Dijo la joven demonesa.

-Estoy deacuerdo con la señorita no me gusta la vida. Me estoy muriendo del sueño- Dijo el chico animal.

-Oigan- Dijo Cyborg bostesando- yo tambien... tengo sueño.

-Tambien yo. La charla con Red X me dejo cansado- Dijo Robin.

-Yo tambien tengo sueño- Dijo Starfire.

-Cyborg, activa la alarma y...- Robin dio un bosteso-... y enciende las camaras de seguridad.

-Voy en camino- Dijo el titan mitad maquina dirigiendose a la computadora.

-Titanes, vamos a dormir- Dijo Robin levantandose de su asiento.

Cuando Cyborg termino de activar las alarmas y encender las camaras de seguridad, apago las luces de la torre y se dirigio a su habitacion junto con los demas titanes.

Robin se dirigia a su habitacion con los ojos mas pesados que dos yunques apunto de caerse de un techo. Al entrar en su habitacion, se quito el antifaz y se dejo caer en la cama completamente agotado por el trabajo que iso con Red X. Se acomodo en la cama y se arropo con las mantas de la cama, deseando que nadie lo molestara mientras caia en los terrenos de Morfeo. Empezo a cerrar los ojos lentamente, hasta que todo quedo en completa oscuridad.

Las horas pasaban y tanto el lider como los titanes, se encontraban acostados en sus camas, todos caidos en los terrenos de Morfeo. Pero lo que nuestros heroes no sabianl, era que alguien estaba apunto de atacar.

Fuera de la torre, un joven se encontraba parado con una navaja en mano, parecia estar apunto de entrar a la torre. El joven camino en direccion a la puerta de la torre, pero en lugar de tirar la puerta de una patada, empezo a escalar la torre por fuera, con unos zapatos con picos de metal en las plantillas y dos ganchos en mano. La persona que se encontraba escalando la torre, era el enmascarado que le habia disparado a Robin la vez anterior, ahora parecia estar tramando algo encontra de el o mucho peor. Cuando el enmascarado llego al piso del living, saco su navaja e iso un gran circulo en la pared ventana. Despues, engancho fuertemente los ganchos que tenia en las manos arriba del circulo que habia echo con la navaja. Luego, presiono los pies junto con todo el peso de su cuerpo en el vidrio, haciendo que este se cuarteara, y de un momento a otro, el vidrio se rompio, dejando entrar al ladron enmascarado. Este camino hacia las puertas del living, sin darse cuanta de que habia camaras de seguridad en las cuatro esquinas de la habitacion. El enmascarado tomo camino fuera del living y tomo camino hacia la izquierda.

En ese pasillo se encontraba la habitacion de Chico bestia, y tambien estaba la habitacion de las armas. El ladron camino hasta el fondo del pasillo, encontrandose con una puerta de metal que se habria por codigo. El enmascarado tomo su navaja y la encajo violentamente en los controles que habrian la puerta, haciendo que estos isieran corto circuito. En ese entonces, la puerta de las armas se abrio, dandole paso al enmascarado. El joven se encontro con una enorme sala llena de armas, armas que los Jovenes Titanes les habian quitado a varios villanos de la ciudad; pistolas, espadas, varias bombas, cañones lazers, entre otras cosas. El enmascarado camino hacia una esquina, allandose una caja de carton en la que habian bombas de tiempo, el enmascarado tomo unas cuantas bombas y las puso en la bolsa de su chaqueta. Despues se dirigio a otra esquina y tomo dos pistolas que estaba ensambladas en la pared, pero despues de tomar esos artefactos, no volvio a tomar nada, parecia que solo necesitaba unas cuantas bombas y dos pistolas ya que no tomo ningun arma mas.

Al salir de la sala de armas, la alarma de la torre sono, provocando que el lider de los titanes se despertara de golpe. Robin se puso su antifaz y se dirigio hacia afuera para ver que era lo que pasaba, pero cuando salio de su habitacion, choco con alguien, el supuso que con uno de los titanes, pero al darse cuanta de que haba chocado con el enmascarado que le habia disparado la vez anterior, se puso de pie inmediatamente para poder darle su merecido a aquel miserable. Pero el enmascarado reacciono rapidamente y le dio una patada a Robin en la cara al momento de levantarse, haciendo que a este le sangrara la nariz. Robin fue el siguiente en atacar; le dio una patada en la costilla derecha al ladron, despues le dio un golpe en la mascara haciendo que se le formara una grieta a la mitad, luego le dio otro golpe en el estomago, haciendo que el ladron callera al piso. El enmascarado se levanto de golpe y tomo a Robin del cuello, para despues estrellarlo contra el piso dejandolo tirado, despues empezo a patearlo en los costados. Luego lo volvio a agarrar del cuello de la camisa con una mano y con la otra empezo a darle golpes en el estomago, provocando que Robin escupiera sangre. El ladron hiso eso continuamente, hasta que llegaron los titanes.

-¡Oye tu, dejalo en paz!- Grito la voz de Cyborg.

-Como quieras- Dijo el enmascarado tirando a Robin en direccion a los titanes.

Cuando Robin estuvo enfrente de ellos, Starfire lo empezo a mover para estar segura de que Robin estuviera vivo. Entonces el lider titan empezo a abrir los ojos.

-¿Star...fire?- Pregunto Robin con voz debil.

-Gracias al cielo estas bien- Le dijo la joven Tamaraniana.

-Viejo, ¿te encuentras bien?- Le pregunto Chico bestia.

-E-estoy bien- Dijo Robin tratando de ponerse en pie.

-Hay, que reconfortante es ver a los amigos ayudarse- Dijo con sarcasmo el enmascarado.

-¡¿Como entraste y que estas haciendo aqui?- Grito Cyborg al momento en que ayudaba a Robin a pararse.

-Bueno, entre rompiendo el vidrio de la ventana... Y estoy aqui porque me interesan las armas que ustedes tienen escondidas.- Dijo el enmascarado.

-¿Robaste las armas?- Pregunto Chico bestia.

-Solo algunas, pero... sin importancia- Dijo el ladron.

-¡De igual manera son importantes! ¡Ahora regresalas!- Grito Cyborg.

-Mmm... Yo creo que no- Dijo el enmascarado.

-¡Insolente!- Grito Robin lanzandole tres boomerangs a el enmascarado.

Este los atrapo con sus manos, uno por uno a una velocidad incrible y despues los tiro al piso para despues contraatacar en direccion a Robin. Pero antes de que el enmascarado se hacercara, Cyborg se interpuso en el camino y le lanzo un lazer sonico, haciendo que el ladron se impulsara hacia atras, pero este logro ponerse en pie facilmente sacando dos bombas de su chaqueta al mismo tiempo y lanzandoselas a Cyborg. Estas explotaron segundos despues de que estuvieron en el piso, provocando que el ladron lograra entrar a la nube de humo que se habia formado y logrando derribar a Cyborg, con un codazo en el pecho. Cuendo la nube de humo desaparecio, los demas titanes pudieron ver a Cyborg tirado en el piso y al ladron parado con el codo del brazo al frente.

Chico bestia se transformo en un perro, despues corrio al enmascarado y logro morderlo en una pierna. Pero el ladron empezo a gopear a Chico bestia en la cabeza, logrando que el perro lo soltara y lo pudiera lanzar contra la pared, pero inmediatamente, Chico bestia se transformo en un gorila y se dirigio al ladron con los puños en alto y rugiendo al mismo tiempo. El gorila estrello los puños contra el piso tratando de golpear al ladron, pero este rodo en el piso ogrando esquivar el ataque del gorila. Esta vez, Chico bestia se transformo en un leon y salto en direccion al ladron y logro desgarrarle parte de la camisa y tambien proporcionarle un desgarre en el ojo izquierdo de su mascara. Pero el ladron tomo a Chico bestia de la oreja, haciendo que este se destransformara y se quedara dormido.

Starfire empezo a lanzarle varias Starbolls al enmascarado y este lograba apartarlas con sus dos brazos, mientras que Raven bajaba dos tuberias del techo con sus poderes y dirigiendolas hacia el ladron. Starfire dejo de disparar en ese momento y dejo que Raven golpeara al ladron con las dos tuberias. El enmascarado termino en una pared, esposado de pies y manos con las tuberias que Raven habia bajado del techo de la torre; el enmascarado trataba de safarse de ese amarre de metal, pero sus intentos eran en vano. Robin se acerco lentamente hacia donde estaba el ladron, con un hilo de sangre saliendo de su boca y nariz.

-Creo que ya te diste por vencido, ¿no?- Dijo el lider titan.

-Cinco contra uno, no era justo- Dijo el enmascarado.

-De todos modos te derrotamos... Ahora- Dijo el lider de los titanes acercando una de sus manos a la mascara del ladron- veamos quien esta detras de la mascara.

-¿Quien dijo que ya me rendi?- Dijo el ladron.

Antes de que Robin pudiera quitarle la mascara al ladron, este reunio toda fuerza posible y logro safar una mano del amarre de metal de las tuberias, logrando golpear una vez mas a Robin en la quijada, logrando que primero se estrellara contra una pared dejandola un poco manchada de sangre y despues que callera al piso inconsiente. Raven trato de volver a esposar al ladron con las tuberias, pero este logro safarse de los demas amarres inpidiendo que volviera a terminar en la pared; el ladron corrio en direccion a Raven y Starfire lanzandoles una bomba, esta exploto unos cuantos segundos despues, creando una bomba de humo que permitio que el enmascarado pasara sin que ninguna de las dos titanes lo viera.

Despues de que la nube de humo se desvaneciera, Raven y Starfire buscaron al ladron por todos lados, pero despues se dieron cuenta de que no habia nadie.

-¿A donde pudo aver ido?- Pregunto Raven.

-No lo se, pero porfavor ayudame con nuestros amigos- Dijo Starfire.

Raven y Starfire corrieron en direccion a donde estaban los otros titanes. Raven revisaba a Cyborg y a Chico bestia, mientras que que Starfire movia a Robin tratando de que despertara. Lentamente, Robin empezaba a volver a reaccionar.

-¿Otra vez me dejo inconsiente?- Pregunto el lider titan.

-Si, pero esta vez te golpeo la cabeza- Le explico Starfire.

-¿Como estan Cyborg y Chico bestia?- Dijo Robin.

-Estan bien, no tienen tantas heridas como tu, solo estan inconsientes- Dijo la joven Tamaraniana.

-Bueno... Pero, ¿que paso con el enmascarado?- Dijo el chico del antifaz.- ¿Pudieron detenerlo?

-No. Nos lanzo una bomba despues de que te dejara inconsiente y que se escapara de los agarres de las tuberias. Despues de que el humo desapareciera, no lo encontramos- Dijo Starfire.- ¿Estas enojado?

-Por supuesto que no. Se que es un villano demasiado peligroso y que no pudieron contra el. No estoy para nada enojado.- Dijo Robin.

-¡Starfire!-Llamo Raven- Cyborg ya esta despertando.

Unos momentos despues de que Raven llamara, Cyborg se movio un poco y empezo a despertar.

-¿Q-que... que paso, eh?- Pregunto el titan mitad maquina.

-Paso que el enmascarado te golpeo y te dejo en el suelo- Dijo la joven demonesa.

-¿A si? ¿Y como esta bestita?- Despues de preguntar esto, Cyborg giro la cabeza hacia el lugar donde estaba Chico bestia y lo encontro dormido y con la baba de fuera, dando ronquidos al mismo tiempo- Ya no me digan nada.

-Que gusto verte bien, amigo Cyborg- Dijo Starfire.

-Tambien me da gusto verte, ¿como esta Robin?- Dijo Cyborg.

-Mira por ti mismo- Dijo el lider de los titanes desde el suelo.

-¡Oh, vaya!- Exclamo Cyborg dirigiendose a donde estaba su lider- ¿Oye, que te isieron?

-Me golpearon, me isieron escupir sangre y me estrellaron contra una pared- Dijo Robin.

-¿Eso es todo? ¿No te iso besar el suelo?- Pregunto Cyborg con sarcasmo.

-¿Todo eso te parece poco?- Pregunto Robin.

-Bueno, no me regañes. Pero ahora vamos a curarte esas heridas, pareciera como que peleaste con un tigre.-Dijo Cyborg.

Robin se paro con la ayuda de Cyborg, y ambos se drigieron a la enfermeria de la torre para sanarle las heridas a Robin. Al llegar, Cyborg sento a Robin en la camilla y fue a buscar alchol. Robin se quedo pensando en que tipo de arma pudo aver robado.

-¿Te sientes bien? Te veo muy pensativo- Le dijo Cyborg una vez que regreso.

-Si, me siento bien. Solo estaba pensando en que se pudo aver robado ese psicotico- Dijo Robin.

-Bueno, ¿cuanto daño puede hacer con armas desactivadas?- Dijo el titan mitad maquina.

-Creo que no entiendes, ¿verdad?- Dijo el lider titan.

-¿Que quieres decir?- Pregunto Cyborg.

-Lo que quiero decr es que, si robo esas armas sabiendo que estaban desactivadas, el tiene que saber como activarlas. Ademas, ¿como sabia que teniamos esas armas escondidas?- Dijo Robin.

-Buena pregunta... Tal vez se entero de otro villano- Dijo Cyborg.

-No, no esposible. Red X me dijo que ninguno de los villanos lo conocia... Asi que es imposible que alguno de ellos le hubiera dicho- Explico Robin.

-Pues, no se. Debe de tener alguna informacion de la torre, tal vez de nosotros, no se. Pero se tuvo que enterar de algo o de alguien. No creo que ese amigo sea adivino- Dijo el titan mitad maquina.

-No se. Pero algo debe de saber de nosotros y de la torre... ¿Sabes que?- Dijo moviendo el dedo de arriba a abajo- Tambien debe de saber algo sobre la llegada del sujeto que me llamo por telefono la noche anterior.

-¿Te digo algo?... Creo que te estas volviendo loco con eso de la llamada telefonica de ese sujeto- Dijo Cyborg.

-Cyborg, si tu me cres loco es tu problema, no mio. Ademas, necesito poner la cabeza en el asunto del psicotico que tenemos en la ciudad. Ya ataco el banco, la joyeria y ahora la torre T. ¿Quien o que sigue Cyborg?- Dijo el lider de los titanes.

-¿Sabes que tienes que hacer ahora?- Dijo el titan mitad maquina.

-¿Que?- Pregunto Robin esperando recibir una respuesta que lo ayudara.

-Ahora necesitas que yo te sane estas heridas y despues irte a dormir.- Dijo Cyborg.

-Wow... ahi tengo la respuesta a todos mis problemas- Dijo con sarcasmo el lider titan.

-Conformate con que estas vivo, ¿si?. Mañana arreglare el sistema de seguridad y la puerta de la sala de armas- Dijo Cyborg mientras le ponia alchol a una de las heridas de Robin.

Despues de eso, ni Cyborg ni Robin volvieron a decir nada, solo se quedaron en silencio mientras que Cyborg le ponia alchol a las heridas de Robin y despues las vendaba. Al terminar, Robin y Cyborg se dirigieron a donde se encontraban Raven, Starfire y Chico bestia, este ultimo ya habia despertado. Robin le dijo a todos que regresaran a dormir tranquilos y que mañana arreglarian la pared ventana y la puerta de la sala de armas, pero los demas parecian seguir preocupados por lo que habia pasado. Todos obedecieron las ordenes de su lider y se encaminaron hacia sus respectivas habitaciones.

Cuando Robin llego a su habitacion, se dirigio hacia la ventana y se apoyo en la orilla.

Sus pensamientos se empezaron a convertir en recuerdos poco a poco. Empezo recordando la vez en que conocio por primera vez a Jason, un chico de trece años que en ese momento tambien era su edad. Era un chico serio, con mirada de enojo en su rostro, Robin trato muchas veces de haserce su amigo, pero Jason apenas si sonreia. Robin nunca logro alcanzar la amistad de Jason, y jamas entendio porque. Luego empezo a recordar la vez en que Batman le habia dado la noticia de que Jason habia muerto, en ese entonces, Robin tenia quince años y el dia de la muerte de Jason habia sido hace un año. Aquel dia fue algo triste para Robin, no salio de su habitacion en todo el dia, nisiquiera los villanos habian echo de las suyas ese dia. Al llegar la noche, Robin tenia deseos de ir a Gotham, darle sus pesames a Batman y ver por ultima vez a Jason. Pero no pudo hacerlo. Jamas se perdonaria no haber estado presente en el funeral de Jason. Lo concideraba un hermano, aunque el nunca lo supiera. Ademas... habia sido demasiado tarde y el momento menos apropiado para pedirle una disculpa de todo a Batman

Robin contemplo una vez mas la luna reinando sobre la oscuridad de la noche junto con todas sus estrellas, y despues se dirigio hacia la cama, esperando conciliar el sueño despues de todo lo que habia pasado...

**Hola a todos los lectores, tienen ante ustedes un capitulo mas de Jason Todd, ojala les ahiga gustado. Seguramente se preguntaran que pasara en la siguiente parte. Eso lo tienen que averiguar ustedes msmos en el proximo capitulo. Hasta entonces: Adios.**

**Riux, Chaitoo.**

**Recuerden: Compartir no es robar. Digan NO a la ley SOPA.**


	6. Noche de murcielagos

**Jason Todd.**

**Capitulo 6: Noche de murcielagos.**

La mañana habia llegado y Robin se habia levantado de la cama desde hace tiempo. Se la paso revisando una y otra vez las camaras de seguridad del living, tratando de encontrar la causa de que la alarma no sonara cuando el ladron entro por la ventana. En los videos se podian ver claramente como entraba a la torre, como rompia el vidrio y la manera en que abria la sala de armas. Pero, sin embargo, no encontro la razon de porque la alarma de la torre no habia sonado. Cyborg dijo que revisaria la alarma cuando despertara, pero todavia era muy temprano para que alguno de los titanes estuviera despierto a esa hora. Robin era el unico al que se podia ocurrir estar despierto a esa hora de la mañana.

-¿Porque no sono? ¿Porque?- Decia Robin mientras miraba el video.- Debe de aver alguna razon de porque no sono la alarma.

Robin le puso pausa al video y se quedo sentado en la silla que estaba cerca de la computadora. Sus pensamientos estaban revueltos y su cabeza adolorida, la batalla de ayer en la noche le habia proporcionado bastantes heridas, pero parecia que la noche las habia sanado. Se levanto de la silla y se dirigio al living para comer algo.

Al llegar, no se encontro con nadie como lo habia supuesto. Se dirigio al comedor y despues tomo una manzana de un plato que estaba en el centro de la mesa. Despues de darle la primera mordida, recordo algo que lo iso escupir el pedazo de manzana que se estaba comiendo. El tipo que le habia llamado la noche anterior, llegaba hoy.

La angustia se apodero de el, no sabia quien era esa persona y no queria averiguarlo, pero el habia dicho que llegaria en dos dias, asi que solo quedaba esperar hasta la noche o al dia siguiente. En eso escucho la puerta del living abrirse.

-Buenos dias Robin ¿Otra vez no podias dormir?- Pregunto la voz de Starfire.

-Buenos dias Starfire... Si, si pude dormir, pero me pase parte del tiempo tratando de averiguar porque no sono la alarma de la torre cuando entro ese ladron- Dijo Robin.

-Tal vez no estaba bien activada, eso es todo- Dijo Starfire.

-Seria muy raro por parte de Cyborg, el siempre hace las cosas bien- Dijo Robin.

-Bueno, quizas se descompuso- Dijo la joven Tamaraniana.

-Tal vez, pero Cyborg nos lo dira cuando despierte.- Dijo el lider de los titanes.

-Tienez razon, Robin- Dijo Starfire mostrandole una sonrisa a su lider y compañero- Oye, ¿no has encontrado nada hacerca de la persona que te iso la llamada telefonica?

-Ahora que lo mencionas, estoy muy angustiado por eso mismo.- Dijo el lider titan.

-Pero, ¿porque?- Dijo Starfire.

-Me dijo que llegaria en dos dias, y eso es hoy. Solo falta esperar al atardecer o al anocheser. Quien sabe- Dijo Robin.

-No deberias de estar angustiado, deberias estar preguntandote quien sera. No creo que sea malo- Dijo Starfire.

-Quiza tengas razon,... pero no se. Cada vez que algo o alguien nuevo va a venir a la ciudad, yo siempre pienso cosas positivas y negativas... es como si supera sus intenciones- Explico Robin.

-Pero si tu mismo dijiste que ese sujeto queria ayudar- Dijo Starfire.

-Si pero... hay ya no se que pensar- Dijo el lider titan- Primero el asesinato en el banco, la llamada de ese tipo, el robo en la joyeria y ¿ahora atacan la torre T?... Starfire, porfavor dime que no es sierto.

-Quisiera decirtelo, amigo titan Robin, pero seria descortes mentirte- Dijo Starfire.

-Gracias por tu apoyo- Dijo Robin mirando a Starfire.

Starfire tambien miro a Robin por un rato, despues los dos se fijaron en el suelo. Despues Starfire rompio el silencio.

-Robin- Llamo Starfire.

-¿Que pasa Starfire?- Pregunto el lider titan.

-Hay algo que quiero preguntarte, pero no he tenido el valor necesario para decirtelo- Confeso la joven Tamaraniana.

-¿A si? ¿Y que quisieras preguntarme?- Pregunto Robin algo sonrojado.

-Bueno, yo quisiera...- Comenzo a decir Starfire.

-¿Si?- Pregunto Robin pensando en lo que le preguntaria.

-Quisiera saber quien se esconde detras de ese antifaz.- Dijo Starfire. Y al momento de que Starfire dijera eso, Robin sintio que el mundo se rompia como un vidrio.

-¿Perdon?- Dijo el lider de los titanes incredulo.

-¿Te enojaste?- Pregunto Starfire.

-C-claro que no, es solo que...

-¿Pasa algo malo?- Interrumpio la joven Tamaraniana.

-No, nada mas... Mira, este antifaz es parte de mi identidad, y como heroe me tengo prohibido a mi mismo, quitarmelo- Explico Robin.

-¿No confias en mi?- Pregunto Starfire.

-Claro que si, es solo que...

-Robin- Interrumpio Starfire- todos nosotros nos preguntado porque nunca te quitas el antifaz. Chico bestia a llegado a pensar que tienes ojos raros y por eso no nos los quieres mostrar.

-Esta bien, esta bien, pero, ¿me puedes prometer algo?- Dijo Robin.

-¿Que cosa?- Dijo Starfire.

-Prometeme que no le diras a nadie que ise esto- Pidio el lider titan.

-Te lo prometo- Dijo Starfire tomandole la mano a su lider y compañero.

-Ok,... aqui voy- Dijo Robin acercando sus manos al antifaz, listo para quitarselo.

Starfire puso los ojos fijos en los de Robin. El lider de los titanes se acercaba lentamente hacia su antifaz, con el corazon palpitandole con fuerza. Una parte de el le gritaba que no lo isiera, que saliera corriendo de ahi. Pero otra parte le decia que no le pasaria nada con solo mostrarle su verdadero yo a sus amigos. Robin al fin puso sus dedos en el antifaz y, poco a poco, se lo fue quitando.

Al ya no tener mas puesto el antifaz, Robin mantuvo los ojos cerrados por un tiempo, pero despues Starfire le dio animos para que los abriera. Luego,... poco a poco, Robin empezo a abrir los ojos, dejando ver dos bolas negras en el medio de sus ojos. Cuando al fin los abrio por completo, dejo ver dos ojos profundamente negros, algo gries, pero negros y hermosos. Starfire quedo sorpendida al ver los ojos que tanto tiempo habian estado ocultos.

-¿Esos son tus ojos?- Le pregunto Starfire.

-¿No te gustan?- Pregunto el lider titan con una sonrisa en su rostro.

-Me encantan, tienes unos ojos hermosos- Dijo Starfire.

-Gracias, Star- Dijo Robin.- ¿Algo mas que quieras preguntarme?

-Si- Dijo la joven Tamaraniana- ¿Cual es tu verdadero nombre?

Al escuchar esa pregunta, Robin recordo el momento en que sus padres murieron, el fue testigo de su muerte y eso lo traumo por completo. Pero varios dias despues, fue adoptado por un joven llamado Bruce Wayne, el actual Batman. Luego de eso, Robin se dedico a servirle a su tutor en todo, y cuando se entero de su verdadera identidad, se convrtio en su ayudante oficial, y asi fue por solo cuatro años, porque luego de que el se fuera, Batman habia coinseguido a Jason.

-¿Mi verdadero nombre?- Pregunto el ojinegro.

-Si, tu verdadero nombre- Le dijo Starfire.

-Bueno,... me llamo Dick Grayson- Dijo Starfire.

-Que lindo nombre, Dick- Dijo Starfire para despues darle un abrazo, que Robin correspondio con gusto.

-¿Ustedes dos ya son novios o que?- Pregunto una voz detras de ellos.

-Buenos dias a ti tambien- Dijo Robin volteando a donde estaba Cyborg sin recordar que no traia puesto su antifaz.

-¿Tu eres Robin?- Pregunto Cyborg.

-¿A quien mas conoces con cabello negro, con una R en su uniforme y con un antifaz puesto, eh?- Pregunto el lider titan.

-A mi amigo Robin, pero el si usa antifaz- Dijo Cyborg.

Al escuchar eso, Robin recordo que no traia puesto el antifaz.

-No le digas a nadie que viste esto- Dijo el lider de los titanes.

-Tranquilo, es un secreto de mio y de Star- Dijo el titan mitad maquina.

-Bueno, mas les vale- Dijo Robin.

-Oye, ¿y como te llamas, he?- Pregunto Cyborg en el intento de perjudicar a su lider.

-Lo estas disfrutando, ¿verdad?- Dijo Robin.

-Un poco- Confeso Cyborg.

-Ah, bueno... Me llamo Dick Grayson Cyborg.-Dijo Robin.

-Lindo nombre,... Dicky- Dijo Cyborg.

-No me llames asi- Advirtio Robin.

-¿Porque? ¿Te molesta?- Pregunto el titan mitad maquina.

-No, pero... solo una persona me llamaba asi- Dijo el lider de los titanes en voz baja.

-¿Batman?- Pregunto Cyborg.

-Si... Cuando yo tenia ocho años, el siempre usaba ese sobrenombre para mi. Pero eso era cuando yo no estaba convertido en Robin- Dijo el lider de los titanes.

-Robin, ¿aun extrañas a Batman?- Pregunto Starfire.

-Bueno, tal vez. Pero no tanto como para ponerme a llorar por el- Dijo el lider titan voviendose a poner el antifaz.

-Era tu padrastro, asi que tienes todo el derecho a llorar por el- Dijo Cyborg.

-¿No tienes una alarma de seguridad que arreglar?- Dijo Robin para poder desacerse de Cyborg.

-Ahora que me lo recuerdas, si.- Dijo el titan mitad maquina para despues dirigirse hacia la puerta del living.

-Ya se fue- Dijo Robin.

Antes de que Starfire pudiera decir otra cosa, la alarma de la computadora sono. Robin se dirigio a toda velocidad hacia la computadora y en esos momentos llegaron Cyborg, Raven y Chico bestia (este ultimo aun estaba soñoliento, con una mascarrilla de aguacate en su cara y unos pepinillos en sus ojos).

-¿Quien interrumpe mi sueño de belleza a esta hora de la mañana?- Pregunto Chico bestia.

-¡Es el ladron que asalto el banco!- Grito Robin estrellando los puños contra el teclado.

-Ese tipo jamas descansa, ¿verdad?- Comento Cyborg.

-Lo unico que te puedo decir, esque ese sujeto interrumpio mi sueño de belleza, y eso es algo que se paga con quince años de prision en la carcel- Dijo Chico bestia quitandose los pepinillos de los ojos.

-Chico bestia, la belleza es imposible en tu caso- Comento Raven, provocando que a Chico bestia le saliera una gotita tipo anime en la nuca.

-No hay tiempo para insultarse. El ladron esta en el museo de Jump City, y hoy exiben un diamante sumamente valioso. Es nuestro deber detenerlo. ¡Titanes al ataque!- Dijo el lider titan.

Cyborg, Robin y Chico bestia se dirigieron a toda velocidad hacia la cochera de la torre. Cyborg y bestia se fueron en el auto T, mientras que Robin se subia a su motocicleta y al mismo tiempo se ponia el casco. La puerta de la cochera se abrio dejando salir de un disparo al auto de Cyborg y a Robin en su motocicleta. Raven y Starfire los seguian desde los aires.

Al llegar a la entrada del museo, Robin dejo su casco en la motocicleta y subio las escaleras hasta llegar a la gran puerta de madera que estaba alfrente. Pero antes de llegar, unan mano metalica lo detuvo.

-La proxima vez esperanos- Le dijo Cyborg.

Robin solo se limito a sonreir. Despues de eso, los titanes entraron de golpe al museo, buscaron señales de que el ladron seguia ahi, pero no encontraron nada mas que los guardias tirados en el suelo. Pero cuando Robin estuvo a punto de decir que el ladron habia escapado, un disparo y un grito de mujer inundo toda la sala. Los titanes corrieron a toda velocidad haciael lugar donde habian escuchado el grito; al llegar, se encontraron con la mujer que habia gritado, sentada en una esquina de la pared con una expreson de miedo en su rostro, y a dos guardias caidos con un charco de sangre saliendo por debajo de ellos. La habitacion era grande y muy bien decorada, en el centro de toda la sala, estaba un cilindro completamente plateado y en la parte de arriba se encontraba el diamante, encerrado en una caja de cristal.

El ladron tambien estaba presente en esa sala, traia un saco pequeño de color cafe en su mano y se acercaba hacia el diamante con toda confianza. Cuando se acerco al cilindro y estuvo apunto de quitar la caja de crital de su lugar, uno de los boomerangs de Robin le golpeo la mano, haciendo que el ladron volteara en direccion a los titanes.

-Nisiquiera lo pienses- Advirtio Robin.

-Valla, valla, valla, miren a quien tenemos aqui: a Los Jovenes Titanes. ¿Que acaso no les basto la golpisa que les deje de regalo ayer?- Dijo el enmascarado.

-Guardate tus burlas.- Dijo Cyborg apuntandole al enmascarado con su cañon sonico.

-Te estamos pidiendo de la manera mas amable que te rindas- Dijo Starfire.

-Starfire tiene razon. O hacemos esto por las buenas, o si quieres lo hacemos por las malas- Dijo Chico bestia.

En respuesta a lo que dijo Chico bestia, el enmascarado saco dos pistolas de su chaqueta y disparo en direccion a los titanes, pero Raven logro detener las balas con sus poderes.

-Prece que quiere hacerlo por las malas- Dijo Raven.

-Pues que asi sea. ¡Titanes al ataque!- Grito Robin.

Todos juntos se dirigieron al enmascarado en el intento de atacarlo, pero este volvio a disparar con sus armas, provocando que los titanes separaran la formacion. Robin lanzo dos boomerangs hacia el ladron, logrando derribar las pistolas del ladron. Chico bestia aprovecho, se convirtio en una cabra verde y logro golopear al ladron en las piernas con sus cuernos; pero este tomo a Chico bestia de los cuernos y lo levanto, para despues lanzarlo a otra direccion, haciendo que Chico bestia se estrellara con Starfire.

Cyborg lanzo un rayo sonico contra el ladron, haciendo que este terminara derribado en el suelo. El titan mitad maquina corrio haca el enmascarado con el puño en alto, pero este logro detener el ataque con una mano, Cyborg habia quedado sorprendido. Luego, el ladron tomo a Cyborg con las dos manos y lo impulso hacia atras haciendo que el titan mitad maquina se estrellara contra el piso del museo.

Raven trato de hacer un conjuro, pero fue interrumpida, ya que la mano del enmascarado la habia tomado del cuello y habia dirigido a Raven contra la pared. El enmascarado estaba intentando ahorcar a Raven, y a esta le empezaba a faltar el aire.

Cuando el enmascarado estuvo apunto de lograr lo planeado, Robin le salto por detras tomandolo del cuello, haciendo que el ladron soltara a Raven y la dejara en el piso, tratando de recuperar aire. Robin seguia enganchado al cuello del enmascarado, este trataba de quitarse a Robin de encima, pero no podia; el lider de los titanes empezo a darle golpes en la cara al ladron tratando de hacerlo caer, pero sus intenciones eran bloqueadas por la mascara que su contrincante traia puesta. El enmascarado corrio hacia una de las paredes y se impacto con ella en el intento de golpear a Robin, pero no funciono. Volvio a intentarlo con otra pared, pero tambien sucedio lo mismo. Robin seguia golpeando la mascara del ladron y pudo lograr hacerle una gran grieta a la mascara, de la cual, calleron unos pequeños pedazitos de la misma mascara. El ladron dio un grito, y esta vez se dirigio con todo hacia una de las paredes y se impacto de espaldas con ella, logrando que Robin lo soltara y callera sentado al piso.

-Vas a tener que hacer mas que eso- Le dijo el ladron agachandose a donde estaba Robin.

-Algo como esto- Dijo el lider titan, dandole un puñetaso a la mascara del ladron en la parte del ojo.

El enmascarado retrosedio un poco, cubriendo la parte del ojo de la mascara, mentras que Robin se encontraba apoyandose en la pared, en el intento de ponerse en pie. Cuando el ladron dejo de tambalearse, se quito la mano de la parte del ojo de la mascara, dejando ver un ojo negro muy parecido al de Robin, un ojo que se le parecio muy familiar. Cuando el lider titan estuvo apunto de preguntarle algo, el ladron salio corriendo hacia una ventana que estaba cerca de ahi, la abrio y despues salto por ella.

Robin corrio hacia la ventana para ver que le habia pasado al enmascarado. A lo lejos lo pudo ver corriendo a toda velocidad sin mirar hacia atras. El lider de los titanes se quedo pensando un momento frente a la ventana, y despues se acordo de Raven... Corrio hacia donde estaba la joven demonesa y empezo a hablarle para que despertara.

-Raven, Raven, ¿estas bien?- Le llamaba Robin.

-Creo que si- Dijo Raven tomandose la garganta- Casi me mata.

-Afortunadamente no lo iso, eso es lo importante- Dijo Robin.

-Gracias por salvarme- Dijo la joven demonesa.

-No tienes que agradecer nada- Dijo el lider titan.

-¿Robo el diamante?- Pregunto Raven.

-No pudo. Pero logre romperle un pedazo de la mascara.- Dijo el chico del antifaz.

-Al menos esas son buenas noticias- Comento Raven.

-Ayudame a despertar a los demas- Dijo Robin.

Raven asintio y fue a donde estaba Cyborg, y Robin se dirigio a donde se encontraban Starfire y Chico bestia. Cuando los demas despertaron, Robin les conto o que habia pasado. Despues de eso, los titanes comunicaron a los policias que habian dos gusrdias muertos y que habian fallado en el intento de atrapar al ladron.

Cyborg, Raven, Chico bestia y Starfire se subieron en el auto T, esperando llegar pronto a la torre titan para poder descansar de la buena paliza que les dio ese ladron. Pero su lider seguia pensando en el ojo del ladron, era como si ya hubiese visto ese ojo antes. Se fijo en el cielo y ya todo estaba despejado, no habia nubes, la gente estaba caminando por las calles y habia movimiento en todos lados. Robin encendio su motocicleta y se fue en camino a la torre T, teniendo planeado no salir en todo el dia.

Llego la noche, y como Robin lo habia planeado, no habia salido en todo el resto del dia, se la paso recostado en su cama, mirando el techo de su habitacion, pensando al mismo tiempo quien podia haber tenido un ojo como el del ladron que le resultaba tan familiar. Penso muchas veces en la existencia de su hermano, pero el habia sido hijo unico y sus padres le pudieron aver dicho antes de que murieran, pero era un pensamiento muchas veces como tocaban la puerta de su habitacion, pero el no queria ver nada ni a nadie en esos momentos.

-Robin, en algun momento tendras que salir de ahi- Dijo la voz de Cyborg detras de la puerta.

Robin no respondio.

-Viejo, has estado ahi todo el dia- Dijo la voz de Chico bestia.

Robin no volvio a responder.

-Robin, ¿te sientes bien? Di algo porfavor- Pidio Starfire.

Nada. Solo silencio.

-¿Creen que tenga algo?- Pregunto Starfire mostrando preocupacion en su tono de voz.

-No se, pero ya me esta preocupando. Robin jamas habia echo esto- Comento Cyborg.

-Oigan, ¿no estan pensando que Robin, tal vez ya se...?

-No pienses eso, bestia.- Interrumpio Cyborg- Robin debe de estar trabajando en alguna clase de proyecto o algo asi.

-Esta bien, yo nada mas decia- Se excuso bestia.

-A estado aqui adentro desde que llegamos- Dijo Starfire- Espero que este bien.

-Y lo esta, Starfire. Es solo que debe de estar cansado, eso es todo- Animo Cyborg.

-Entonces mejor vamonos, hay que dejarlo descansar- Dijo la joven Tamaraniana.

Cyborg y Chico bestia estuvieron deacuerdo con las palabras de Starfire y abandonaron la puerta de la habitacion de su lider.

Robin se levanto de la cama y se dirigo a la ventana para ver la noche posarse en su ciudad, todo se veia hermoso en esos momentos. La paz reinando, las luces de la ciudad iluminando el cielo nocturno y todo lo demas. Ahora, lo unico que faltaba, era que llegara el tipo que le habia llamado la noche anterior. Se dirigio a la puerta y salio de su habitacion en camino hacia la terrasa. Al llegar, se sento en una orilla parab ver de mejor modo la noche; dirigio su mirada a la luna y la contemplo por un largo tiempo. Pero su contemplacion fue interrumpida por un aleteo detras de el. Dirigio su vista hacia atras y se encontro con un murcielago, no habia visto uno desde hace mucho tiempo. Extendio la mano hacia donde estaba el mamifero negro y el anima subio a la mano de Robin con toda confianza.

-Me recuerdas mucho a Batman- Decia Robin mientras acariciaba la cabeza del murcielago en su mano- El siempre estuvo obsesionado con animales como tu. Y yo jamas le tuve miedo a los de tu especie.

Robin dejo de acariciar la cabeza del animal y dejo que este se parara en su dedo. El mamifero solo dirigio su mirada a el de una manera muy graciosa. Robin solo se limito a mirarlo una ultima vez.

-Sigue tu camino,... la noche te esta esperando- Dijo el lider titan.

Y como si el animal lo hubiera entendido todo, se fue volando por los oscuros vientos de la noche, desapareciendo en lo mas profundo de toda esa oscuridad que reinaba en aquellos momentos. El lider de los titanes se quedo contemplando el vuelo del murcielago, ya habian pasado muchos años desde que fue testigo de el vuelo de un murcielago y no esperaba a que fuera el ultimo que viera.

-Los murcielagos son mamiferos extraordinarios- Dijo una voz que iso que Robin volteara de golpe hacia atras- ¿Sabias que pueden ver en la oscuridad?

-¿Batman?- Dijo Robin consternado.

-Hola Dicky, ¿como estas?- Dijo Batman.

-¿Que estas haciendo aqui?- Pregunto el lider titan.

-Vine a ayudarte, como te lo habia dicho antes- Dijo Batman.

-Yo no necesito de tu ayuda. Mi equipo y yo tenemos todo bajo control- Dijo el chico del antifaz.

-¿A si?- Robin asintio- Bueno, porque segun yo recuerdo, les dieron una buena paliza en el museo. ¿A eso le llamas tener todo bajo control?

-¡Te digo que lo podemos controlar!-Grito Robin.

-Dick, casi matan a uno de los tuyos- Le recordo Batman.

-Pero no lo isieron. Ahora dejame en paz- Dijo el lider titan.

-No puedo dejarte, Dick... Vieje dos dias enteros hasta aca para ayudarte con Red Hodd, y no me ire solo porque tu no quieres mi ayuda- Dijo el caballero de la noche.

-Tal vez no necesito tu ayuda. Los Jovenes Titanes podemos solucionar esto sin la ayuda de alguien como tu- Dijo Robin.

-¿Aun sigues pensando en la dscucion que tuvimos?- Pregunto Batman- Robin, eso fue hace cuatro años, ¡ya olvidalo!

-¡Tu muchas veces me dijiste, que yo era como un hijo para ti! ¡Y de todas formas, me remplasaste con Jason!- Grito Robin.

-¡Necesitaba ayuda, y tu habias dejado Gotham!- Grito Batman.

-¡Bueno, ya era tiempo de que empezara mi independencia, ¿no? Estuve cuatro años viviendo bajo tu sombra, bajo la sombra de Batman... sin embargo, tu eras el que recibia todo el credito. A mi nunca me agradecian nada de lo que hacia contigo. Y aqui, por lo menos soy el lider de los titanes.- Explico Robin.

-Dick, si te molestaba tanto, ¿porque nunca me lo dijiste?- Dijo Batman.

-Porque era un niño en ese tiempo. Pero cuando creci, me di cuenta que no estaba recibiendo lo que me merecia- Dijo el lider titan.

-Mira Dick, se que estas enojado por todo. Pero dejame ayudarte con Red Hodd, porque tu u alguien de tu equipo puede acabar completamente muerto... Y eso no lo soportarias, ¿verdad?- Dijo Batman.

-...No- Respondio Robin.

-Entonces, dejame ayudarte... Y te prometo que en cuanto acabemos con Red Hodd, jamas me volveras a ver en tu vida- Dijo el caballero de la noche.

-Es una oferta aceptable... Si, yo creo que esta bien- Dijo el lider titan.

-Muy bien- Respondio Batman.

-...Una cosa mas, Bruce- Dijo Robin.

-¿Si?- Pregunto Batman.

-Bienvenido,... sientete como en tu casa- Dijo Robin.

Una sonrisa fue lo unico que tanto Batman como Robin mostraron. Robin no lo demostraba, pero le agradaba tener a Batman denuevo a su lado, aunque solo fuera por un corto periodo de tiempo. Todos lor recuerdos de el y Batman guardados en su cabeza, pasaron por su mente en esos momentos. Lo unico que Robin necesitaba, era idear alguna forma de presentar a Bruce con su equipo sin que Cyborg y Chico bestia se emocionaran.

**Hola a todos, aqui esta el siguiente capitulo de Jason Todd, espero que les guste. Mando un saludo a DarkYamiMotou por sus lindos comentarios y a todos aquellos que siguen mis historias. Nos vemos en el siguiente cap. Adios.**

**Riux, Chaitooo.**


	7. El informe de X

**Jason Todd.**

**Capitulo 7: El informe de X.**

Batman y Robin caminaban por el pasillo que se dirigia al living; Robin tenia la cabeza baja, estaba pensativo, al igual que Bruce. Batman solo miraba a su antiguo ayudante con mirada tranquila y de confusion a la vez... Cuando estuvieron a la mitad del camino, Batman decidio el silencio que habia entre ellos.

-Has crecido mucho, Dick- Dijo Batman.

-¿He?... Ah, gracias. Tu tambien te has echo mas mayor... Sin ofender- Dijo Robin.

-No te disculpes, me recuerda a las veces en que me decias viejo- Dijo Batman.

-Era un niño, no sabia lo que hacia- Se excuso el lider titan.

-Cambiando de tema. ¿Como conosiste a los titanes?- Dijo Batman.

-Bueno... cuando me fui de Gotham, escuche que Jump City tenia muchos problemas con los criminales. Entonces decidi que me convertiria en su nuevo heroe, pero cuando trate de hacer mi primer triunfo, una nave callo muy cerca de donde yo estaba, y de esa nave salio Starfire, una de los titanes. Despues de eso conoci a Cyborg, que me salvo de una muerte segura contra un auto, luego a Chico bestia y al ultimo a Raven. Juntos, salvamos a Starfire de otros extraterrestres que la perseguian. Luego construimos la torre T y formamos a los Jovenes Titanes.- Explico Robin.

-Que historia. Yo te conoci en un orfanato y tu conociste a tus amigos gracias a una nave que se extrello en la tierra, me sorprendes muchacho- Dijo el caballero de la noche.

-Tambien pense lo mismo... Oye, ¿como dijiste que se llama el psicopata de las pistolas?- Dijo el lider titan.

-Red Hodd... Muchas veces trate de ponerlo tras las rejas, pero no pude. Sus habilidades son muy rapidas, y con esas armas en sus manos. Imaginate- Dijo Batman.

-Se a lo que te refieres. ¿Ves esta venda?- Dijo Robin enseñandole su brazo.

-Si- Respondio Batman.

-Me lo iso ese tal Red Hodd. Me disparo la segunda vez que quisimos detenerlo y fui a un hospital, pero la herida no fue grave.- Explico el lider titan.

-Menos mal, chico. Imaginate que hubiera pasado si Red Hodd te hubiera disparado en otro lado- Le dijo el caballero de la noche.

-Esta bien, la proxima vez usare chaleco anti-balas, ¿contento?- Dijo el lider titan.

-Ja, no has cambiado nada Dick, sigues siendo el mismo niño gracioso de siempre- Dijo Batman.

-Que alago... Mira, ya llegamos al living- Dijo Robin- Quedate aqui mientras les explico a los chicos que estas aqui, ¿ok?

-Esta bien- Respondio Batman con voz tranquila.

Robin camino hacia la puerta del living, tratando de mostrarse tranquilo frente a los titanes. Cuando entro, lo primero que recibio fueron las preocupadas preguntas de Starfire sobre porque no habia salido el resto del dia de su habitacion. Robin solo sonrio y siguio caminando hasta adentrarse mas en el living. Despues, Robin estuvo listo para decirles la noticia a sus compañeros titanes.

-Hem... titanes- Llamo Robin- Tengo algo que decirles.

-¿Nos vamos de vacaciones a Hawai? Por fin, el momento mas esperado en mi vida- Dijo Chico bestia corriendo a su habitacion y regresando con una camisa hawaiana y con una maleta en cada mano.

-Lamento decilucionarte, Chico bestia, pero eso no es lo que hiba a decir- Informo Robin.

-¿Entonces que?- Pregunto Chico bestia dejando caer las maletas.

-Bueno, es algo delicado- Dijo Robin.

-Viejo, dilo de una vez. Es noche y yo ya quiero irme a dormir- Dijo Cyborg.

-Ya voy. Bueno, como ustedes sabran, yo antes era el ayudante de Batman. ¿Recuerdan al tipo que les dije que me habia llamado por telefono en la noche?- Dijo el lider titan.

-Si- Dijeron todos al mismo tiempo.

-Bueno, era el. Y en estos momentos, el esta aqui- Dijo Robin.

-¡¿Es encerio? ¿No estas jugando?- Pregunto Chico bestia como loco.

-No, no estoy jugando- Dijo el lider titan.

-¿Pues que estas esperando, Robin?- Pregunto Cyborg- Haslo pasar.

-Ok- Dijo Robin- ¡Ya puedes entrar Batman!

La puerta del living se abrio, dejando entrar a una figura oscura, que a como fue entrando, se le fue revelando la cara, dejando ver al caballero de la noche: Batman.

-Bienvenido, Bruce- Dijo Robin con una sonrisa dibujada en su rostro.

-Es un placer estar con estedes: los Jovenes Titanes- Dijo Batman.

-El placer es mio, señor- Dijo Chico bestia acercandose hacia Batman- Siempre soñe con conocer a un heroe como usted y ahora mi sueño se a echo realidad. Soy Chico bestia, estoy a sus ordenes.- Dijo el peliverde dandole la mano a Batman.

-Tambien es un plcer conocerte, Chico bestia- Dijo Batman saludando al peliverde.

-¡Jamas me vuelvo a lavar esta mano!- Dijo el peliverde mirandose la mano con que habia saludado a Batman y despues regreso nuevamente al sofa.

Batman dio una mirada rapida a toda la habitacion, y pudo notar como Cyborg lo miraba. Batman dirigio su vsta hacia Robin y empezo a hablar.

-¿Les explicas tu, o yo?- Pregunto Batman.

-Explicales tu, creo que tienes mas conocimiento de esto que yo- Dijo el lider titan.

-Muy bien. Vallamos al grano, ¿quieren?- Dijo el caballero de la noche- Hace unas noches, llame a Robin por telefono para decile que estaria aqui en dos dias, crei que llegaria mañana en la mañana, pero resulto que llegue mas pronto de lo esperado.

-¿Tragiste el Batimovil?- Pregunto Robin.

-¿Creiste que me vendria a caballo?- Pregunto Batman con toda la seriedad posible- Continuando. La razon por la que vine hasta Jump City, fue porque me entere de su pequeño problema con Red Hodd; me entere que asalto el banco y mato a seis personas, entre ellas a un guardia. Tambien me entere que asalto una joyeria, ataco esta torre y estuvo a punto de robar un diamante en el museo de la ciudad- Dijo Batman.

-¿Como lo supo?- Pregunto Raven.

-Leo el periodico todos los dias, tengo que mantenerme informado. En fin, vine a ayudarles con el problema de Red Hodd.- Concluyo el caballero de la noche.

-¿Porque?- Pregunto Cyborg.

-Tengo un buen pendiente con el, pero les dare el credito a ustedes cuando terminemos con este psicopata- Dijo Batman.

-Bruce, de verdad te agradecemos tu ayuda- Le dijo su antiguo secuas.

-No tienen nada de que agradecerme, yo solo los estoy ayudando a resolver este problema- Dijo el caballero de la noche.

-Bueno,... ahora el problema sera ponerte a dormir en algun lugar... ¿Te apetese el sofa?- Dijo el lider titan.

-¿Tan tarde es que ya se van a ir a dormir?- Pregunto Batman.

-Son las once en punto, ya es tarde. Pero si no quieres dormir, aqui esta el control de la television. ¿No quieres cenar algo antes de dormir? - Dijo Robin.

-No gracias. Comi algo en el camino a la torre, asi que estoy satisfecho- Dijo Batman.

-Ok, entonces... Starfire, ¿puedes traer una almoada y una sabana de mi habitacion?- Dijo el lider titan.

-Si, Robin- Dijo Starfire dirigiendose a la puerta del living con una sonrisa en su rostro.

-¿Ella es la extraterrestre?- Pregunto Batman con seriedad.

-Si, se llama Starfire- Dijo Robin.

-¿Y como aprendio Español?- Pregunto Batman.

-¿Que?... Amm... Prefiero no hablar del tema- Dijo Robin al recordar la vez en que Starfire lo habia besado para poder hablar su idioma.

-Entiendo. Bueno, que tengas buenas noches- Dijo Batman.

-Si...- Dijo Robin bostesando- tu tambien ten buenas noches.- Dijo golpenado suavemente el fuerte brazo de su padrastro para despues dirigirse a la puerta del living.

-Dick, una cosa mas- Dijo Batman.

-¿Que pasa?- Pregunto Robin volteando a donde estaba Bruce.

-Se me olvido decirte esto, es de parte de Batichica.- Informo el caballero de la noche.

-¿Y que tiene que decirme Barbara?- Pregunto el lider titan.

-Te extrañamos... Eso es lo que ella me pidio que te dijera- Dijo Batman, al mismo tiempo en que se quitaba la mascara en forma de murcielago dejando ver su verdadera identidad.

-¿Me extrañan?...¿La Liga, me extraña?- Pregunto Robin.

-La Liga, Barbara y yo. Desde que dejaste Gotham, todo a estado muy revuelto... Algunos de los los heroes anelan tus tonterias- Dijo Bruce.

-¿Incluyendo a Superman?- Pregunto el antiguo secuas de Batman.

-El tambien te extraña. A Alfred, no te lo tengo que decir; el y yo sentimos la casa demasiado sola sin ti ahi- Dijo Batman.

-Cuando tenga tiempo, ire a vistarlos. Es una promesa- Prometio Robin.

-Si es asi, te esperaremos con ansias- Dijo Bruce.

-Buenas noches- Dijo el lider titan atravesando la puerta del living.

-Buenas noches- Dijo Bruce, mostrando una sonrisa una vez que su antiguo compañero se fue.

Bruce camino hacia una de las paredes ventana y se quedo mirando la ciudad de Jump City, y al poco rato entro Starfire con una almoada y una sabana en su mano. Starfire acomodo la almoada en una orilla del sillon y dejo la sabana destendida; despues le dio las buenas noches a Batman y se retiro de la habitacion dejando a Bruce Wayne mirando la oscura noche, que en esos momentos dominaba a Jump City.

A la mañana siguiente, Robin se habia despertado temprano, como lo habia estado haciendo todos estos dias. Se dirigio hacia el baño de su habitacion y se dio un baño. Al terminar, se puso su ropa y salio de su habitacion. Cuando entro al living, se encontro a Bruce, con el traje pero sin la mascara de Batman, mirando por la pared ventana de la torre T; a Robin se le ocurrio algo y camino cautelosamente hacia donde estaba su padrastro, despues le tapo los ojos.

-¿Quien soy?- Pregunto Robin en modo de juego.

-Dick Grayson- Respondio Bruce tocando la cabeza de su antiguo secuas.

-Siempre le atinas- Se quejo Robin.

-Bueno, deberias ser mas discreto cuando haces eso- Dijo Bruce.

-Ahora se que me falta entrenamiento- Dijo Robin.

-Dick, tu eres un joven inteligente y talentoso, no te falta entrenamiento. Lo unico que te falta, es ser ser completamente leal a la ley- Dijo Bruce.

-Pero soy leal a todo el bien- Se excuso el lider titan.

-Una vez me entere, que te convertiste en un villano llamado Red X para aprender mas sobre tu enemigo Slade. Por lo cual tambien tengo entendido que te convertiste en su aprendiz para salvar a tus amigos. ¿Es sierto todo eso?- Dijo Bruce.

-Si, pero... lo ise por... Bueno, tu ya sabes que un heroe tiene que hacer sacrificios para atrapar a sus enemigos- Dijo Robin.

-Yo no quiero decir que fuiste infiel a la ley. Lo que yo quiero decir, es que le tricionaste y mentiste a tus amigos, y eso no lo haria un heroe- Dijo Bruce.

-No tenia otra opcion... Era convertirme en aprendiz de Slade, o ver a mis amigos morir por culpa mia.- Dijo el lider titan

-... Respondeme una cosa- Dijo Bruce mirando a Robin fijamente- ¿Moririas por mantener a salvo a los que mas quieres?

-Si, claro que si- Respondio Robin. Bruce solo lo miro con una sonrisa dibujada en su rostro, junto con sus ojos llenos de tranquilidad.

-...Jamas en este mundo, encontrare a alguien mas alocado que tu- Robin bajo la mirada- Pero... este loquito es un heroe que a mi me gustaria tener nuevamente trabajando a mi lado- Dijo Bruce revolviendole el cabello a Robin.

-A mi tambien me gustaria volver a ser tu secuas. Pero mis dias como ayudante de Batman se terminaron; ahora soy el lider de Los Jovenes Titanes. Y eso es algo que no cambiaria por nada- Dijo Robin co una sonrisa dibujada en su rostro.

-Yo siempre pense que tus dias como un niño de doce años nunca terminarian. Pero ahora me doy cuenta, de que me equivoque; has madurado mucho y ahora eres un lider nato, alguien que pone el ejemplo a seguir- Dijo Batman, incandose hasta la estatura de Robin.

-...Me vas a hacer llorar- Dijo Robin con lagrimas apunto de salir, aunque no se notara porque tria antifaz.

-Dick, llorar es una muy buena forma de expresar tus emociones. No pienses en lo que los demas digan de ti. Que yo recuerde, siempre te enseñe a ser sincero con todo el mundo- Dijo Bruce volviendo a revolverle el cabello a su antiguo secuas.

-Las cosas eran mas faciles cuando yo tenia doce años. Ahora no se porque todo es mas dificil... Antes, cuando yo era niño, te demostraba lo que sentia, lo que pensaba... y hasta lloraba sin que me importara lo que tu pensaras. Desde que me adoptaste en el orfanato, yo te quise como un verdadero padre, me acostumbre a ti demasiado rapido... Y ahora que creci, las cosas se me han hecho mas complicadas- Dijo el lider de los titanes.

-Yo tambien me acostumbre a ti demasiado rapido. Tambien te considere un verdadero hijo para mi- Dijo Bruce, tambien con los ojos cristalizados.

Batman y Robin se sonrieron el uno al otro, y despues se dieron un abrazo de padre a hijo. Los dos se habian extrañado demasiado en esos cuatro años, y aunque Robin todavia no olvidaba la riducula discucion que el y Batman habian tenido, aun extrañaba demasiado su vida como secuas de Batman. Pero ahora era el lider de los Jovenes Titanes, y tenia responsabilidades por cumplir. Ambos dejaron de abrazarse, y en ese momento, la pared ventana de la torre se rompio dejando entrar a un joven vestido de negro y con la ropa completamente desgarrada: era Red X.

-Red X, ¿que haces aqui?- Dijo Robin.

-Dick, yo pense que tu eras Red X- Dijo Bruce.

-Lo era, pero este amigo me robo el traje, y ahora este amigo es Red X- Dijo el lider de los titanes dirigiendose a donde estaba X.

Este estaba arrodillado en el piso, respirando agitadamente. Su traje estaba desgarrado de brazos, piernas, abdomen y espalda. La capa estaba mas rota de lo que habia estado antes y la mascara tenia una gran cortada atravesadola. Robin ayudo a levantar a Red X y lo sento en el sofa del living.

-Muy bien, Red X. ¿Quien te iso esto?- Dijo el lider titan.

-Ese... tipo es un... psicopata- Decia X mientras trataba de recuperar el aliento.

-¿Trato de matarte?- Pregunto Robin.

-Trate de ser... un buen tipo con el... Pero cuando termine de preguntarle todo... dijo que ya no podria entregarte a ti... el informe... Entonces empezo... una batalla a muerte entre nosotros... El me disparaba y yo le disparaba con la pistola que me diste.- Explico Red X.

-¿Pudiste matarlo?- Pregunto el lider titan.

-No... Cuando se me acabaron las balas... el sujeto siguio disparando... no me quedo de otra mas que salir corriendo de hai... Pero como vez... pudo hacerme varios daños- Dijo el enmascarado.

-Bruce, traime un vaso con agua- Dijo Robin.

Batman camino hacia la cocina de la torre, agarro un vaso de cristal que estaba en el comedor, y le echo agua de la llave. Despues, camino hacia donde se encontraba Robin y Red X. Robin tomo el vaso de agua y se lo dio a Red X, este se lo tomo de un trago y despues lo dejo a un lado del sofa.

-¿Alguna otra cosa que haigas averiguado?- Pregunto Bruce hacercandose a Red X.

-¿Quien es usted?- Pregunto Red X con las energias recobradas.

-Soy Bruce Wayne, pero pudes decirme Batman- Dijo el caballero de la noche, extendiendole la mano a X.

-¿Batman? ¿El heroe de Gotham?- Pregunto Red X tomando la mano de Bruce y saludandolo.

-Ese mismo... Ahora dinos que averiguaste de ese villano- Dijo Bruce soltandose del saludo.

-Habla X- Exigio Robin.

-Su nombre de alias es Red Hodd, empezo sus crimenes en Gotham, fue perseguido por la policia y el heroe de la ciudad, pero nunca lo atraparon. Afirmo que solo roba por necesidad y mata por diversion. Dijo que la muerte de sus padres lo llevo directamente al enojo y por eso mismo se convirtio en un villano. Confeso que la ley nunca le importo, que la justicia no existe. Y que se quedara en Jump City hasta acabar con los Jovenes Titanes y toda la ley de la ciudad- Explico Red X.

-¿Te dijo algo mas?- Pregunto el chico del antifaz.

-No, eso fue todo lo que me dijo antes de que empezara nuestra pelea- Dijo Red X.

-Muy bien, Red X. Gracias por ser nuestro espia- Dijo Robin- Pero hay otra cosa que necesito que hagas.

-¿Otra cosa? ¿No te basta con verme casi muerto en las manos de ese maniatico?- Se quejo X.

-No te quejes. Necesito que averigues cada lugar de la ciudad que va a atacar. No queremos, ni necesitamos mas muertes en esta ciudad.- Dijo Robin.

-¿Tengo que perseguirlo a todos lados?- Pregunto Red X.

-Si... Pero supongo que primero te gustaria arreglar tu traje- Dijo Robin, al ver la gran variedad de desgarres que tenia el traje de Red X.

-No te preocupes. Mande a hacer dos trajes iguales cuando te robe este, asi que no hay problema- Aseguro el ladron enmascarado.

-Muy bien. Entonces, ahora cumple con tu mision- Le dijo el lider titan.

Red X se levanto del sofa, volvio a saludar a Bruce en señal de despido y se encamino hacia la pared ventana que habia roto hace un rato. Cuando estuvo apunto de saltar, puso su vista en Robin, como si intentara decirle algo mas.

-Una cosa mas petirrojo- Dijo Red X.

-¿Que?- Pregunto Robin poniendo atencion a lo que hiba a decir Red X.

-Red Hodd dijo que serias al primero de los Jovenes Titanes, que mataria si te interponias denuevo en sus planes- Dijo Red X.

-Pues dile a ese tal Red Hodd, que ni en sus sueños lo lograra- Dijo Robin.

-Admiro tu potencial... Bueno, nos vemos despues- Dijo Red X, para despues lanzarse por la pared ventana de la torre, provocando que Batman y Robin lo perdieran de vista.

-¿Era un villano?- Pregunto Bruce.

-Si. Lo contrate para investigar sobre ese tal Red Hodd. Pense que como X era un villano, Red Hodd le contaria todo sus planes,... pero ahora veo que todo me salio al revez- Dijo Robin.

-Dick, no te sientas mal. Todos en este mundo cometemos errores- Dijo el caballero de la noche.

-En algo puedes tener razon, Bruce.- Dijo Robin- En fin, ¿quieres comer algo? Me toca a mi, hacer el desayuno.

En ese mometo la puerta del living se abrio dejando entrar a los demas titanes.

-Desayuno para seis, porfavor- Dijo Chico bestia una vez que se estuvo sentado en el comedor.

Robin se dirigio a la cocina con fastidio hacia el su compañero verde. Al llegar, encendio la estufa y empezo a romper varios huevos, luego empezo a revolverlos en el sarten con una espatula, podia escuchar como Batman y los titanes se reian por las tonterias de Chico bestia. Luego sirvio los huevos en seis platos que el tenia en el comedor, entonces empezo a echar el huevo en los seis platos, asegurandose que tuvieran lo mismo; al terminar llevo los platos hacia el comedor donde estaban los titanes. Cyborg repartio tres platos entre el, Raven y Chico bestia; y Robin los repartio entre Starfire, el y Batman. Todos se sentaron a desayunar en silencio, aunque no se notara, ya que Cyborg y Chico bestia empezaron a discutir sobre quien es mejor en los videojuegos, lo que asia que a Raven la sacaran de sus casillas. Batman, Robin y Starfire solo se reian al ver ese show armado por sus compañeros.

Al terminar, Robin recogio todos los platos y se volvio a dirigir a la cocina para para lavarlos. Uno de los platos estuvo a punto de caerse, pero fue detenido por Batman, que se ofrecio para ayudar a Robin a lavar los platos; el lider de los titanes acepto con gusto y ambos empezaron a lavar los platos que habian ensuciado en el desayuno. Cuando terminaron, se unieron con los demas titanes, que en esos momentos estaban viendo television, pero al parecer no habia nada bueno.

-Quinientos canales, y no hay nada bueno- Se quejo Chico bestia.

-Es Domingo, ¿que esperabas?- Dijo el titan mitad maquina.

-Mas emocion televisiva, eso es lo que esperaba- Respondio Chico bestia mientras cambiaba de canal.

-¿Recuerdas cuando peleabamos por lo que queriamos ver en television?- Pregunto Batman a su antiguo secuas.

-¿Como olvidarlo? Habia veces en que peleabamos- Dijo el lider de los titanes, recordando las veces en que el y Bruce se trataban de quitar el control remoto de la television.-Aun recuerdo cuando Alfred nos regañaba por pelear por el control remoto.

-Que tiempos aquellos, ¿no?- Comento Bruce.

-Fueron y seran tiempos que no se olvidan- Comento Robin.

-Oye, Robin- Llamo Cyborg- ¿Red X no te a entregado el infome?

-Antes de que ustedes despertaran, lo iso- Dijo Robin.

-¿Y que averiguo nuestro espia secreto?- Pregunto Starfire.

-Parece ser, que el tipo con el que nos enfrentamos, sufre de un problema emocional- Dijo el lider titan.

-¿Problema emocional? Cuentanos la triste historia- Dijo Cyborg.

-Por lo que Red X me conto, se convirtio en villano gracias a la muerte de sus padres, parece ser que la ley jamas le importo y... a jurado acabar con nosotros.- Dijo el chico del antifaz.

-¿Acabar con nosotros? Pero nosotros no tenemos la culpa de que sus padres esten muertos- Dijo Chico bestia istericamente.

-Como Robin ya lo habia dicho antes, Red Hodd odia todo lo que tenga que ver con la ley- Dijo Batman.

-¿Quien es Red Hodd?- Pregunto Starfire.

-Es el nuevo villano, Star. Y juro que vamos a detenerlo- Dijo el chico del antifaz.

-Y dime, ¿como piensas hacer eso?- Dijo Raven.

-Cuando Red X entro a la torre...

-Espera- Interrumpio Cyborg- ¿Entro por la puerta o por la ventana?

-Practicamente rompio la ventana- Dijo Batman.

-Eso explica porque esta asi. Bueno, continua- Dijo Cyborg.

-Como decia: cuando Red X entro a la torre, para darme el informe de Red Hodd, yo le dije que persiguiera y averiguara cada lugar al que Red Hodd atacara. Asio que la proxima vez que este psicopata quiera atacar o asaltar algun lugar de esta ciudad, nuestro espia me avisara por medio del comunicador T- Dijo el lider de los titanes, mostrando una sonrisa.

-Es una idea ingeniosa, Robin. Pero... ¿COMO PIENSAS QUE RED X VA A SABER DONDE ESTA RED HODD?- Dijo Chico bestia provocando que le salera humo por las orejas.

-Chico bestia, estamos hablando de Red X. El sujeto se las puede arreglar solo- Aseguro Robin.

-¿Creen que Red Hodd ataque nuevamente hoy?- Pregunto Starfire.

-Ojala no, es Domingo y estuvimos trabajando muy duro toda la semana- Comento Cyborg.

En ese momento, el comunicador T de Robin sono. Este lo abrio dejando ver a Red X en la pantalla.

-Hablando del rey de Roma- Comento Chico bestia.

-¿Averiguaste algo X?- Pregunto Robin sin despegar la mirada del comunicador T.

-_Red Hodd se dirige al muelle. Tal vez este tratando de robar armas-_ Informo Red X.

-Vamos en camino- Dijo Robin cerrando el comunicador.

-¿Era X?- Pregunto Batman.

-Si. Me informo que Red Hodd se drige hacia el muelle, y que es probable que este tratando de robar algun tipo de armas. Es nuestro trabajo detenerlo. ¡Titanes, al ataque!- Dijo Robin, hacendo que todos se levantaran en sus acientos y se dirigieran hacia la puerta del living, incluyendo a Bruce, que se habia puesto su mascara de Batman.

La siguiente pregunta era: ¿que pasara una vez que lleguen al muelle?

**¡Hola a todos mis lectores!, eh aqui otro capitulo mas de esta emoconante historia llamada Jason Todd. Ojala les haiga gustado el capitulo, muy pronto tendre el siguiente y disculpen la tardanza. En fin, agradesco mucho a DarkYamiMotou, por sus lindos comentaros y a todos aquellos que me dejan Reviews de mis historias. Cuidense. Adios.**

**Riux, Chaitoo.**


	8. Debajo de la mascara

**Jason Todd.**

**Capitulo 8: Debajo de la mascara.**

Cyborg propuso que Batman y Robin se fueran en el batimovil, el cual se encontraba estacionado al frente de la torre, mientras que Raven, Chico bestia y Starfire se hiban en el auto T. No habia tiempo de discutir, asi que todos se fueron como Cyborg lo habia propuesto.

Robin se puso el cinturon de seguridad del auto de Batman, como lo habia echo desde hace años. Batman iso lo mismo y encendio el batimovil, despues, salieron disparados hacia adelante. Robin habia olvidado completamente lo que se sentia estar en el auto de Batman, practicamente se habia acostumbrado mas a conducir su motocicleta; pero la velocidad de su motocicleta no se comparaba con la del batimovil. El auto de Cyborg estaba delante del batimovil, ya que Batman y Cyborg habian acordado que Cyborg fuera adelante para poder guiar a Batman hasta el muelle.

Cuando llegaron, Robin pudo ver a Red X parado de espaldas en la pared de metal de una bobeda del muelle. El lider titan bajo del auto y fue corriendo en la direccion donde se encontraba Red X.

-¿Donde esta?-Pregunto Robin esperando resibir una respuesta inmediata.

-Adentro, no a salido de ahi desde que te avise-Respondio Red X.

-¿Que pasa?- Pregunto Batman, que tambien se habia dirigido a Red X junto con los demas titanes.

-Red Hodd esta adentro de la bobeda. Pero no sabemos lo que esta haciendo- Dijo el lider titan, dirigiendo la mirada a Batman.

-Hace unos minutos escuche unos disparos y gritos, que vinieron de adentro. Quisa nuestro loco demente tenga a varios trabajadores en el piso- Dijo Red X.

-¿Sabes lo que hay en la bobeda?- Pregunto Batman.

-Si. Hace unos dias llegaron unas cajas que contenian armas, creo que para la policia de la ciudad o para la marina. No se- Explico X.

-Ok, hay que entrar- Indico Robin.

-¿Que dijiste? Viejo, el tipo te acaba de decir que hay cajas con armas ahi adentro.- Dijo Chico bestia- ¿Sabes lo que nos puede pasar si entramos como si nada?

-No dudo ni por un segundo que terminemos muertos- Dijo Raven.

-Eres una pesimista, ¿te lo han dicho?- Dijo el titan mitad maquina.

-No soy pesimista, soy realista. Hay una gran diferencia- Dijo la joven demonesa.

-Oigan, ¿porque no le patean el trasero a ese loco de una vez?- Dijo Red X sin tomarle importancia al asunto.

-X tiene razon- Dijo el lider titan- Muevanse titanes. Y... Batman.

Todos obedecieron las ordenes de su lider y entraron a la bobeda sin importarles lo que les podia recbir cuando entraran. Red X se alejo de la pared de la bobeda y empezo a caminar, dispuesto a irse de ahi. Pero fue detenido por la mano de Batman.

-¿A donde cres que vas?- Pregunto el caballero de la noche, con tono serio.

-Yo ya cumpli mi parte,- dijo Red X safandose del agarre de Batman- asi que mejor me voy, ¿no?

-Aun no atrapamos a Red Hodd. Y segun tengo entedido, Robin dijo que serias espia de los Jovenes titanes, hasta que detengamos a Red Hodd- Dijo Batman.

-Ya se que dijo eso- Reclamo Red X- Pero en ninguna parte del contrato se dise que los ayudare a atraparlo.

-¿Y de cuando a aca, ayudar a una persona es un delito?- Pregunto Batman.

-Yo no tengo porque ayudar a ese chico- Dijo Red X mirando a otro lado.

-Bueno, no esperaba una buena accion de un villano como tu- Dijo el caballero de la noche.

-¿Ya me puedo ir? Digame que si- Dijo Red X con fastidio.

-Solo una cosa mas- Dijo Batman acercandose a X desafiantemente y con su penetrante mirada fria- Si llego a saber que le contaste a alguno de tus amigos la verdadera identidad de Batman, no dudes en darte por muerto.

-Que yo sepa, los heroes como tu no son asesinos vengativos- Dijo Red X mostrando una sonrisa para sus adentros.

-Y no lo somos. Pero yo no acepto que alguien sepa mi identidad, y que viva para contarlo- Dijo Batman- Entonces, ¿es un secreto entre los dos?

-Quiero seguir viviendo, asi que si- Dijo Red X.

-Muy bien. Entonces, quiero tu boca cerrada- Dijo el caballero de la noche.

-¿Porque no mejor te vas a ayudar a los titanes?- Pregunto Red X con fastidio.

Bruce Wayne solo miro una vez mas a Red X, y despues se fue corriendo a la bobeda del muelle dejando solo a Red X. A este no le importo ayudar a los titanes, el era un villano, y salvar a los Jovenes titanes no era una de sus metas, asi que se fue corriendo a su guarida para descansar de las heridas que Red Hodd le habia echo con las pistolas.

Cuando Batman entro a la bobeda, se dirigio a una puerta que estaba al final de la bobeda, la cual estaba abierta. El caballero de la noche se dirgio hacia la puerta y de repente escucho el grito de su antiguo compañero.

-¡AGACHATE!- Grito la voz de Robin, quien estaba detras de una caja cubierta por una manta.

Batman escucho varios disparos venir en su direccion, y sin pensarlo dos veces, se tiro al piso provocando que las balas se estrellaran con la pared. Batman miro a todos lados desde el piso, pero no encontro al responsable de los disparos de ase unos segundos. Cerca de una caja, pudo ver a Robin y a los demas titanes, todos estaban escondidos detras de una caja cubierta por una manta; Batman se arrastro hasta donde se encontraban los titanes, estando alerta de que no hubieran mas disparos.

-¿Esta usted bien?- Pregunto Chico bestia.

-Si, gracias- Respondio Batman.

-¿Pudiste ver a Red Hodd?- Pregunto Robin.

-No. Al parecer esta escondido en alguna parte- Informo Batman.

-Amigos, creo que vi algo- Dice Starfire asomandose por arriba de la caja.

-¿Que ves, Star?- Pregunto Cyborg.

-Creo que es el criminal que tratamos de capturar- Informa Starfire.

En ese intante, la cabeza de Robin, Batman, Raven, Chico bestia y Cyborg, se asomaron por encima de la caja. Cerca de una de las cajas que estaban del otro lado, se encontraba el enmascarado tratando de abrir una, parecia estar muy enojado, porque sus maldiciones y sus palabras de ira, se escuchaban hasta los oidos de los titanes.

-¿Que tipo de arma creen que quiera sacar de ahi?- Pregunto Cyborg.

-Seguramente, alguna que le haga provecho- Respondio Raven.

-Hay, con ese tipo de respuesta todo queda claro, Raven- Dijo Chico bestia con sarcasmo.

-Oigan, ya callense- Dijo el lider de los titanes- Si siguen hablando, Red Hodd nos va a oir.

-Lo sentimos- Dijeron Raven, Chico bestia y Cyborg al mismo tiempo.

-Ya callense- Silencio Robin.

-Amigos, parece que Red Hodd esta haciendo algo- Informo Starfire.

Todos pusieron atencion al lugar donde estaba el enmacarado, y pudieron ver como sacaba una pistola de la caja que se encontraba enfrente de el. Los titanes se quedaron sorprendidos al ver que Red Hodd sacaba una y otra arma de la caja, sin parar.

-¿Que hasemos, Batman?- Pregunto el lider titan.

-Estoy pensando, estoy pensando- Susurro el caballero de la noche.

Pasaron unos minutos antes de que se le ocurriera algo. Unos momentos despues el caballero de la noche empezo a hablar.

-Ya lo tengo. Titanes, necesito que lleguen hasta el fondo de la bobeda, sin hacer ningun ruido- Indico Batman.

-¿Y tu que haras?- Pregunto Robin.

-Les cubrire la espalda. Ahora, muevanse- Dijo el caballero de la noche.

Robin miro a Batman dudoso, pero sabia que tenia que confiar en el. Despues de todo, el era el mismisimo Batman.

El lider titan se arrastro hacia el otro lado de la caja, e iso una señal a los titanes, indicando que lo siguieran. Los demas titanes se arastraron con cuidado, por detras de su lider; cuando llegaron hasta el fondo de la bobeda, se recargaron en la pared respirando agitadamente por el miedo que tenian al que Red Hodd los viera.

-¿En que esta pensando tu padrastro?- Pregunto Chico bestia con cara de espanto.

-¿Quieres que nos regresemos y le pregunte?- Dijo Robin con sarcasmo.

-Lo que yo quiero decir: es porque nos mando hasta aca- Se explico Chico bestia.

-No lo se- Respondio Robin.

-En algo debe de estar pensando. Y si empieza una pelea, corremos a ayudarlo- Dijo el titan mitad maquina.

-Eso ya me queda claro. Pero lo que yo quiero saber es...

Robin fue interrumpido al escucharse unos disparos que resonaron por toda la bobeda. Los gritos de enojo de Batman y Red Hodd se escuchaban por todos lados, algunos disparos y golpes. Robin y los titanes se asomaron por detras de una caja de la bobeda; veian como Batman golpeaba a Red Hodd y como este le regresaba el golpe. El enmascarado todavia traia rota la parte del ojo de su mascara, dejando ver el ojo negro que el poseia. Robin trato de hacercarse mas, pero Cyborg se lo impidio.

Red Hodd saco dos pistolas de su chaqueta y empezo a disparar en direccion a Batman. Este rodo en el suelo inpidiendo que las balas lograran darle, despues se levanto y corrio hacia Red Hodd con el puño en alto, logrando darle un golpe en la cara, haciendo aparecerle una larga grieta a la mascara, la cual, iso que un pedazo se le callera, dejando ver la parte de la oreja. Red Hodd agarro a Batman de la cabeza y despues lo tiro contra el piso, para despues darle varias patadas en el estomago; pero Batman no se dejaria ganar tan facilmente. Entonces tomo la pierna de su contrincante y lo jalo con fuerza haciendo que este callera al piso.

-¡Robin! ¡Ayudenme!- Grito el caballero de la noche.

-Salgan titanes- Indico Robin levantandose y corriendo hacia donde estaba Batman.

Red Hodd se levanto de golpe del piso, y cuando Robin le dio la mano a Batman para ayudarlo a levantarse, el enmascarado tomo al antiguo secuas de Batman de la capa, para despues lanzarlo contra una de las cajas de la bobeda. En ese momento, Red Hodd fue atacado por unos destellos verdes por parte de Starfire.

-¿En serio creen que me van a derrotar?- Pregunto Red Hod sinicamente.

-Tarde o temprano, tendras que estar contra las rejas- Dijo Batman levantandose del suelo.

-Starfire, ve a ayudar a Robin- Dijo Cyborg volteando a donde se encontraba la joven Tamaraniana.

Starfire asintio y se fue volando hacia donde Red Hodd habia lanzado a Robin, el cual estaba bajo varias cajas.

-Mejor date por vencido, Red Hodd- Dijo Batman- No saldras de esta.

-Eso mismo me lo has dicho durante mucho tiempo, y yo no veo los resultados- Dijo Red Hodd- ¿Porque no aceptas de una vez que ya perdiste, eh?

-No me rendire tan facilmente- Dijo el caballero de la noche.

-¡Hay, porfavor!- Dijo el enmascardo con fastidio- Has tratado de detenerme... ¿cuantas veces?...¿cien?... Y jamas has logrado ponerme bajo control. ¿Recuerdas a Jason?. El era igual que yo.

-¡No metas a Jason en esto!- Grito Batman.

-¿Todavia lo extrañas?- Pregunto Red Hodd cruzado de brazos, pero despues saco una pistola de su chaqueta rapidamente- Dejame reunirte con el.

Antes de que Red Hodd disparara, Robin salto encima de su espalda haciendo que el disparo se desviara a otro lado. Red Hodd trato de quitarse a Robin de encima, pero el lider de los titanes estaba bien sujetado al cuello de enmascarado; Robin empezo a golpear, nuevamente la mascara, tratando de quebrarla completamente. Red Hodd tambien empezo a golpear a Robin en la cabeza, pero apenas lograba darle algunos golpes. Robin, por su parte, seguia golpeando la mascara en el intento de poder ver a la persona detras de esta; el lider titan llego a un punto en que reunio toda su fuerza en el puño y despues lo impacto en la mascara de Red Hodd, la cual ya estaba completamente agrietada.

El impacto fue tan fuerte, que varios trozos de la mascara salieron volando, dejando una parte de la cara de Red Hodd ensangrentada. Robin bajo de la espalda de Red Hodd y se puso a un lado de los titanes, listo para ver la identidad de aquel que tantos problemas habia causado.

Red Hodd tenia una mano en la parte quebrada de su mascara, varios hilos de sangre se extendian entre sus dedos; despues quito la mano de su cara, dejando ver a quien Batman y Robin, creelleron volver a ver; Robin se quedo sin habla al ver el poco parecido en ellos. Ojos negros, cabello de igual color y la misma estatura. Casi parecia que se estaba viendo a un espejo.

-¿J-jason? ¿eres tu?- Pregunto Batman completamente confundido.

-Yo pense que Jason estaba muerto, ¿que esta pasando aqui, Batman?- Dijo Robin incredulo.

-¿Es el mismo Jason que Robin nos dijo que estaba muerto?- Le pregunto Chico bestia a Raven.

-Si- Respondio Raven secamente.

-¡Hay Jonas!- Grito Chico bestia sorprendido.- ¿Y porque se parece a Robin?

-Amigo bestia, ¿de donde podemos sacar esa informacion?- Dijo la joven Tamaraniana.

-¿Como... como es que estas vivo Jason?- Pregunto el caballero de la noche.

-¿Como?. Yo te dire como- Dijo Jason quitandose la otra mitad de la mascara, dejando ver su cara completamente- Cuando me llevaste a la Baticueva la noche en que creiste que estaba muerto a causa de la explosion, desperte. En un principio tambien crei que estaba muerto, pero despues me di cuenta de que no; entonces pense, porque seguir sirviendole a un heroe. Y ahi fue donde me di cuenta de que ya no queria seguir siendo uno de los buenos; entonces, escape de la Baticueva y me dirigi hacia la vieja casa donde me encontraste la noche en que escape tratando de robar los neumaticos del Batimovil. Esa noche tome camino hacia Arkham, yo conocia muchas personas en esa ciudad y una de ellas me iso la mascara y este traje; conceguir las armas no fue problema, solo me vasto con ir a buscar a un viejo amigo. El me dio estas bellezas- Dijo enseñando una de sus pistolas- y unas cuantas cajas de balas... Despues de eso, me dedique a inventar un nombre; habia pensado en muchos otros nombres, pero ninguno me gustaba. Entonces me decidi por Red Hodd, un ladron y asesino al que solo le importa el mismo.

-¡¿Porque isiste eso?- Pregunto Robin con furia.

-Hola Dicky, hase mucho tiempo que no te veia. Que rapido pasan los años, has crecido mucho- Dijo Jason mostrando una sonrisa.

-Dejate de juegos- Dijo Robin con tono severo.

-¿Dicky? ¿Quien es Dicky?- Pregunto Chico bestia.

-Es el verdadero nombre de Robin. Aunque no es ese, con exactitud- Dijo Cyborg.

-¿Y como se llama verdaderamente Robin?- Pregunto la joven demonesa, secamente.

-Dick Grayson. Pero pongamos atencion a lo que dice Jason- Dijo Starfire.

-Fue la primera en enterarse- Susurro Cyborg a Chico bestia.

-Pongan atencion- Les dijo Raven.

-¿Como es posible que haigas pasado de heroe a villano?- Pregunto Robin incredulo.

-Tu dimelo. Sentiste lo mismo que yo cuando murieron tus padres- Dijo Jason.

-Si, pero yo no me converti en un criminal sin corazon. ¡Eso no me afecto tanto, Jason!- Dijo Robin completamente confundido.

-Tu tenias tu camino a seguir y yo tenia el mio. Y mi camino me llevo a Red Hodd- Dijo Jason sin tomarle importancia a la discucion.

-No deviste hacerlo, Jason- Dijo Batman.

-¿Y a ti que te importa, murcielago?- Pregunto Jason con fastidio- Me uni a ti por pocos años. Pero mi forma de ser no cambio en ese instante. Yo no soy como el- Dijo señalando a Robin- Dick y yo somos completamente diferentes.

-Eso no es sierto, Jason. Los dos sufrimos la muerte de nuestros padres, formamos parte en la vida de Batman y ocupamos el puesto de Robin, eso nos hase iguales, aunque no lo creas.- Dijo el lider titan.

-En algo puedes tener razon, Dick. ¡Pero eso no cambia mis ansias de matarte!- Dijo Jason sacando una pistola rapidamente.

Batman empujo a Robin, haciendo que los dos calleran al piso y unos momentos despues, Jason disparo, provocando que el disparo se escuchara por toda la bobeda.

Cyborg se dirigio hacia una de las cajas de la bobeda y despues la lanzo contra Jason; este pudo destruirla con una patada, dejando varios trozos de madera en el piso. Cyborg y Chico bestia (que en ese momento estaba convertido en un tigre verde) atacaron juntos; Chico bestia se adelanto y salto contra Jason derribandolo al piso, haciendo que este quedara por debajo de el. Cyborg le apunto a Jason con su cañon apunto de disparle, pero este desvio el cañon hacia el tigre verde, provocando que el impacto terminara en Chico bestia; este salio volando unos cuantos metros lejos de Cyborg y Jason. Con Cyborg distraido, Jason se levanto rapidamente y despues agarro a Cyborg del brazo derecho para despues doblarselo dolorosamente. Cyborg dio un grito de dolor, pero fue callado por Jason, quien lo derribo al suelo de una patada.

Raven empezo a mover varias cajas con sus conjuros y las dirigio hacia Jason. Varias cajas lograron darle a Jason, haciendo que este terminara derribado en el piso; pero Jason se levanto de golpe y pudo levantar una de las cajas, para despues dirigirse hacia Raven, quien no pudo completar otro hechizo y fue derribada al piso por la caja que Jason le habia lanzado.

Al ver a Raven en el piso, Jason saco una de sus pistolas y le apunto a la demonesa, pero cuando estuvo apunto de jalar el gatillo, su pistola fue desviada por uno de los boomerangs de Robin, haciendo que esta terminara en el piso.

-Que ni se te ocurra- Advirtio Robin.

-Que ternura, estas defendiendo a tus amigos. Dejame hacerte saber que a mi nada me detiene- Dijo Jason volviendose a dirigir a su pistola.

-Ahora, Starfire- Indico Robin.

Starfire empezo a lanzarle varias Starbolls en direccion hacia Jason, este fue impactado por toda la serie de luces verdes explosivas que Starfire le habia proporcionado. Jason corrio hacia su pistola y una vez que la tuvo en mano, jalo el gatillo en direccion a Starfire.

-¡STARFIRE, CUIDADO!- Grito Robin corriendo hacia Starfire. Este quito a la joven Tamaraniana de donde estaba, provocando que el recibiera el impacto y callera al piso- ¡Aaaaaah!

-¡Robin!- Grito Batman corriendo a donde estaba su antiguo secuas.

-Robin, ¿estas bien?- Pregunto Starfire completamente preocupada.

-¡NO! ¡No estoy bien!- Gritaba Robin devido al dolor.

-Dick. Tranquilo, Dick. No pasara nada- Dijo Batman que ya habia llegado con Starfire y Robin.

-¡Aaaaah!- Gritaba Robin con una mano en el estomago.

-¿Donde te dio?- Pregunto Starfire completamente asustada.

-Parece que en el estomago.- Informo Batman.

-¿Como lo sabe?- Pregunto Starfire con la cabeza de Robin en sus brazos.

-Porque tiene su mano ahi y le esta saliendo sangre- Dijo Batman.

-Ya que ustedes estan ocupados. Yo mejor me largo- Dijo Jason corriendo fuera de la bobeda.

-¿Porque no lo persigues?- Pregunto Robin, temblando.

-Tu salud es mas importante en estos momentos- Dijo Batman mirando a Robin.

-Tenemos que llevarlo a un hospital- Dijo Starfire con voz preocupada.

-Yo lo llevare. Tu revisa que los demas esten bien- Indico Batman.

-¡Rapido!- Grito Robin desde el suelo.

Batman tomo a Robin en los brazos y corrio en direccion al Batimovil. Starfire solo esperaba que su lider y amigo estuviera bien.

Batman coloco a Robin en el asiento del Batimovil rapidamente y despues se dirigio al asiento del conductor. Batman encendio el auto a todo dar y empezo a buscar un hospital por las calles de Jump City; Robin respiraba agitadamente, aun tenia una de sus manos en el estomago. Por la forma en que el lider titan apretaba sus dientes, Batman pudo notar que su antguo secuas estaba sufriendo, devido al dolor que sentia.

A lo lejos, Batman pudo ver un hospital a unas dos cuadras de donde estaba. La gente se quedaba viendo con asombro el Batimovil, pero lo unico que el caballero de la noche queria en ese momento: era llegar al hospital.

Cuando estuvo al frente del edificio, bajo rapidamente y despues abrio la puerta del otro lado y ayudo a Robin a caminar hasta llegar a la puerta del hospital. Robin dejaba caer varias gotitas de sangre por donde iba caminando; el lider de los titanes miro a Batman y pudo notar lo preocupado y asustado que estaba, con solo ver su mirada. Cuando entraron al hospital, Batman grito en el intento de que alguien lo escuchara. Un doctor que pasaba por ahi, fue corriendo hacia donde se encontraban Batman y Robin.

-¿Que le paso?- Pregunto el doctor mientras revisaba a Robin por todos lados.

-Un psicopata le disparo a una amiga sulla, pero el la salvo recibiendo el impacto- Explico Batman.

-Muy bien. ¿Como te llamas, chico?- Dijo el doctor.

-Dick Grayson... Pero digame Robin.- Dijo el lider de los titanes.

-¿Cuantos años tienes?- Pregunto el doctor rapidamente.

-Tengo 16 años- Dijo Robin.

-Ok. ¡Enfermera! ¡Traiga una camilla!- Ordeno el doctor.

-Te vas a poner bien, Robin- Le dijo Batman a su antiguo secuas.

Una enfermera llego con una camilla a donde estaban Batman y Robin. El doctor le pidio a Batman que colocara a Robin con cuidado en la camilla; Batman siguio las ordenes del doctor. Despues, el doctor le pidio a la enfermera que llevara a Robin a la sala de urgencias. Robin aun tenia su mano en el estomago, esta ya estaba completamente ensangrentada por el tiempo en que Robin la habia mantenido ahi; ahora solo queria que las cosas terminaran bien.

**¡Hola a todos mis queridos lectores! eh aqui otro capitulo de Jason Todd, espero que les ahiga gustado. Mando todo un agradecimiento a DarkYamiMotou, Revencita y Puckyblack, que me inspiraron a escribir fanfics de los Teen titans; tambien le mando muchos agradecimientos a todos aquellos que me dejan Reviews, sigan asi. Nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo de Jason Todd. Adios.**

**Riux, Chaitooo.**

**Quiero dejar bien claro, que Teen titans no me pertenece. Le pertenece a otra persona, cuyo nombre no me se.**


	9. La guarida de Red Hodd Parte 1

**Jason Todd.**

**Capitulo 9: La guarida de Red Hodd Parte 1.**

Dick Grayson, (el actual Robin), se encontraba acostado en una camilla de hospital, con la mirada sin despegar del techo. Estava vendado alrededor de toda la cintura y la parte del estomago, en la que habia recibido el disparo tambien lo estaba; Robin estaba pensando en como era posible que Jason estuviera vivo, y lo mas importante: que el fuera Red Hodd. Varias veces trato de negarlo, pero lo habia visto con sus popios ojos, vio cuando se quito la mascara, cuando rompio las cajas que Raven le lansaba,... y como casi lo mataba de un disparo; pero la buena noticia era que aun seguia vivo.

-¿Porque Jason? ¿Porque?- Se decia Robin asi mismo- Yo te considere un hermano,... y ahora eres un criminalista... ¿Que te paso, Jason?

Dick, estaba completamente triste. La persona que el habia considerado su hermano, aunque no lo supiera, se habia convertido en un ladron-asesino y quien sabe que mas cosas hara. El lider de los titanes supuso que Bruce se deveria de estar preguntando lo mismo que el. Volvio a recordar la primera vez que vio a Jason, un niño de su edad, y no muy amable; recordaba una y otra vez, como Jason golpeaba a los villanos de Gotham, habia sido testigo de eso el primer dia que lo conocio, y entonces quiso ayudar a Batman una vez mas a poner en su lugar a los villanos de Gotham. El solo recordar como Jason, un niño de trece años, ¡de trece años!, golpeaba con tanta vilencia al ladron que habiamos capturado... bueno, que Jason habia capturado; pero Batman logro apartarlo del criminal, que por sierto habia quedado con la cara ensangrentada.

En ese momento, los pensamientos de Robin fueron interrumpidos, ya que la puerta del cuarto se abrio, dejando entrar una luz que a Dick lo cego por unos segundos.

-¿Tambien piensas en Jason?- Pregunto una voz adelante de Robin.

-Hola Bruce, que gusto me da verte- Dijo el lider de los titanes sentandose en la camilla.

-Tambien me da gusto verte vivo- Dijo el caballero de la noche.

-¿Donde estan los titanes?- Pregunto Dick, al no ver a sus compañeros de equipo presente.

-Se quedaron dormidos en la sala de espera. Esos chicos te aprecian mucho- Dijo Batman.

-Somos una familia, es normal que eso pase,... y ademas no es la primera vez que pasa- Dijo el chico del antifaz mostrando una sonrisa dibujada en su rostro.

-Una familia. Lo mas hermoso que existe en este mundo, ¿verdad?- Dijo Bruce.

-Oye, yo nunca te habia oido hablar de esa forma. ¿Que paso mientras estaba dormido?- Comento el Chico Maravilla.

-Nada, solo se me ocurrio- Dijo Batman mostrandole una pequeñisima, pero notable sonrisa a su antiguo secuas.

-Valla ocurrencias de tu parte- Dijo el Chico del antifaz.

-Bueno, por lo menos yo no hacia reir a mi mayordomo, como siete veces al dia- Dijo Batman devolviendole el ataque a Robin.

-Mejor me callo- Dijo Robin mostrando una sonrisa.

-Por el bien de la humanidad- Dijo Batman con burla hacia Robin, y este le puso mirada indignada- Pero cambiando de tema, ¿porque estabas tan pensativo cuando entre?

-Ah, esque... pensaba en Jason. Ya sabes, por lo que paso... en la bobeda... el disparo...

-Si ya se, ya lo se. Yo tambien estaria como tu. Claro, si yo hubiera recibido el disparo- Dijo Bruce.

-Oyeme bien. Estoy en un hospital a causa de un disparo, el cual recibi por salvar a una amiga, ¿y aun asi me recuerdas mi desgracia?. Cuanto amor de tu parte- Dijo el Chico Maravilla, con la ultima frase llena de sarcasmo.

-No te quejes. Ademas, mira el lado bueno. Pudiste salvar a tu amiga,... no detuvimos a Jason pero, nadie esta muerto- Dijo el caballero de la noche.

-¿Te digo algo?- Dijo Robin mirando a Batman fijamente- Vete a animar a los demas a un funeral, aqui no me sirves, ni ñaños.

-Y dices que yo te tengo amor- Dijo el caballero de la noche mirando tranquilamente a Dick.

-Si, como sea... ¿Nos has averiguado algo de Jason?- Dijo el lider de los titanes.

-No. Pero tengo un plan, dudo mucho que funcione, pero creo que te gustara- Dijo Batman con mirada seria.

-Soy todo oidos- Dijo el Chico Maravilla poniendole atencion a Bruce.

-Muy bien, este es el plan: primero, esperaremos a que te recuperes y salgas del hospital. Segundo, tomaremos nuestras mejores armas y las mejoraremos, si es posible. Tercero, les diremos a tus compañeros que nos ayuden a perseguir a Jason. Y por ultimo, haremos una caceria criminalista- Explico el caballero de la noche.

-¿A que te refieres con _caceria criminalista_?- Pregunto el lider de los titanes.

-Me refiero, a que casaremos a Jason- Dijo Batman sin quitarse la seriedad.

-No entiendo- Dijo Robin dudosamente.

-Para que te quede mas claro. Vamos a seguir a Jason hasta su siguiente parada, despues de eso lo atacaremos por sorpresa; estoy completamente seguro de que empezara una batalla a disparos. Pero da igual- Dijo Batman sin quitarle la mirada a Robin.

-¿Y despues?- Pregunto Robin para que Batman siguiera explicandole su plan.

-Despues, lo atacaremos todos juntos al mismo tiempo. Jason estara mas acorralado que un leon en una jaula- Explico Batman.

-¿Pero si logra escapar?- Pregunto el chico del antifaz.

-Lo perseguimos y empezamos un duelo- Dijo Batman seriemante.

-Creo que es algo arriesgado- Comento Robin.

-Que yo sepa, tu siempre aceptas culquier reto- Dijo Batman.

-No estoy rechasando tu idea, solo digo que es algo arriesgado- Dijo Robin.

-Ya lo se. Pero quieres atrapar a Jason, ¿si o no?- Dijo el caballero de la noche.

-Si- Respondio Robin.

-Muy bien. Ahora descansa, te tienes que reponer lo mas pronto posible. Buenas noches- Dijo Batman dirigiendose a la puerta.

-¿Ya anochesio?- Pregunto Robin incredulo.

-Dick, estuviste todo la mañana y la tarde dormido despues de la operacion- Le dijo Batman desde la puerta de la habitacion.

-¿Me operaron?-Pregunto Robin.

-Si, te sacaron la bala. Afortunadamente no le dio a ningun organo, asi que estas fuera de peligro- Le dijo Batman.

-Bueno. Gracias por la informacion. Buenas noches- Dijo Robin.

-Descansa, Dick- Dijo Batman cerrando la puerta.

Luego de esa larga conversacion con su padrastro, Robin empezo a sentir sueño, estaba deacuerdo en que habia dormido mucho, pero habia sido por el efecto de la anestecia y no por su propia cuenta. Robin se fue acostando en la cama poco a poco, hasta que con la espalda contra contra el colchon de la camilla; se quito el antifaz y fue cerrando sus ojos negros poco a poco, hasta que todo quedo en completa oscuridad.

El Chico del antifaz estaba completamente dormido, calmado y libre de toda carga pesada; solo se podia escuchar su respiracion tranquila y el sonido del aparato que tomaba el pulso (el cual, no se como se llama). A un lado de el, se encotraba Starfire, sentada en una silla que estaba a un lado de la camilla; la joven Tamaraniana acerco una de sus manos hacia Robin, y empezo a acariciarle el cabello. La habitacion estaba en penumbra, casi no se veia nada, solo el brillo del aparato que marcaba el pulso del lider de los titanes; Starfire estaba completamente agradecida con el, por haberle salvado la vida, habia sacrificado su vida para salvar la de ella, eso era un favor que Starfire nunca olvdaria y penso que Robin merecia una recompensa.

Starfire se levanto de la silla y se acerco lentamente al rostro de Robin, procurando que este aun estuviera dormido; podia sentir la respiracion de su lider, ya que solo estaba a centimentros de el. Starfire se acerco mas a Robin, y despues, deposito un dulce y tierno beso en sus labios, como recompensa por haberle salvado la vida. La joven Tamaraniana se aparto de Robin y despues se encamino hacia la puerta lista para irse,... pero algo la detuvo. Volteo para ver que le habia inpedido el paso, y se encontro con la mano de su lider, tomando la suya.

-Si esa es tu forma de agradecer, creo que te salvare la vida mas seguido- Dijo la voz de Robin.

-¿Estabas despierto?- Pregunto Starfire.

-No. Pero pude setir el beso- Dijo Robin sentandose en la camilla y poniendose el antifaz.

-Lamento haberte molestado- Se disculpo Starfire.

-No me molesto... Al contrario, creo que me gusto- Dijo Robin acercando a Starfire despositandole otro beso, ahora por parte de el.

Starfire cerro sus ojos, al igual que Robin, para disfrutar de el calido y tierno beso que en ese momento disfrutaban los dos. Se separaron un momento para volver a respirar, pero despues se volvieron a unir en otro beso, igual de dulce que el anterior.

-Dejare que me salves la vida mas seguido- Dijo Starfire una vez que cortaron el beso.

-Trato echo- Dijo Robin dandole otro beso rapido a Starfire.

-Me tengo que ir- Dijo Starfire apartandose un poco de Robin.- Te vere mañana.

-Te estare esperando- Le dijo Robin.

Starfire salio de la habitacion de donde se encontraba Robin, feliz por lo que habia pasado hace unos momentos.

Robin se quedo sentado en la camilla del hospital, sonriendo por lo que habia pasado hace unos instantes con el y Starfire, jamas penso haber logrado algo como eso, pero era normal, ¿no?. De cualquier forma, el estaba contento; se volvio a recostar en la camilla y se quedo mirando el techo con una sonrisa, al mismo tiempo en que pensaba en Starfire y en lo que habia pasado hace unos momentos. Unos minutos despues, empezo a cerrar sus ojos, hasta volver a terminar en los terrenos de Morfeo, los cuales habia abandonado hace unos instantes.

Los dias pasaron rapido y Robin ya habia salido del hospital, al parecer se habia recuperado muy rapido del disparo que habia recibido. Despues de que el lider de los titanes saliera del hospital, este se le declaro a Starfire y esta acepto, apartir de ese momento, Robin y Starfire se volvieron novios. Ahora solo les queda detener a Jason. La pregunta era: ¿Como?

-Batman- Empezo a decir Robin- Tenemos varios dias entrenando. Y por lo que veo, los chicos y yo hemos mejorado en varias cosas. ¿Cuando atacaremos a Jason?

-Tienes que tener paciencia. Porque por lo que se ve, Jason no a atacado la ciudad en estos dias- Dijo el caballero de la noche.

-Permitanme tantito. No solo Jason a dejado de atacar la ciudad, sino todos los demas criminales- Dijo Chico bestia.

-Chico bestia tiene razon- Dijo Raven con su tono de siempre- Ninguno de los criminales a atacado la ciudad desde que Jason ataco la bobeda del muelle.

-El que este decuerdo con bestita, diga: yo- Dijo Cyborg levantando la mano. Raven, Starfire, Robin y Batman lo imitaron.- Parece que todos estan deacuerdo.

-Odio admitirlo, pero si- Dijo Raven.

-Amigos, ¿como detendremos a Jason?- Pregunto Starfire.

-No lo se... Batman, creo que ya es tiempo de que pongamos en marcha tu plan- Dijo el lider de los titanes.

-No, Robin. Como ya habia dicho antes, tenemos que esperar a que Jason ataque- Dijo el caballero de la noche.

-Pero tenemos que acabar con el ya. Quien sabe que cosas este planeando- Dijo Robin.

-¿Has recibido mensajes de Red X?- Pregunto Batman.

-Oyeme, no me cambies el tema- Dijo Robin.

-Solo responde la pregunta, Robin- Dijo Batman.

-No, no he recibido ninguna llamada de X- Dijo Robin.

-Me lo temia- Dijo Batman.

-¿Porque?- Preguto el titan mitad maquina.

-Eh llegado a la conclusion de que Jason, esta reclutando a los villanos de Jump City- Dijo Batman con tono serio.

-¿Dices que Jason se esta poniendo decuerdo con todos los villanos, para volver atacar?- Pregunto el lider de los titanes.

-Bueno, esa es mi opinion- Dijo Batman.

-Y es muy razonable- Comento Raven.

-Yo tambien creo que Batman esta en lo sierto- Dijo Starfire.

-Igualmente- Dijo Cyborg- Debe de haber una explicacion de porque nadie a atacado la ciudad en estos dias. Y yo, sinceramente, creo que Batman tiene la respuesta correcta.

-¿Algo mas que quieran opinar? Porque esa respuesta no me gusta para nada- Dijo Chico bestia.

-Acepta la realidad, Chico bestia. No siempre acabaremos con los malos tan facilmente- Dijo Cyborg.

-Viejo, eso ya lo se. Pero imaginate lo que pasaria si todos los criminales mas peligrosos de esta ciudad, se llegara a aliar para acabar con nosotros. Hay no que desgracia. Si me permiten, me voy a hacer mis maletas, y me ire a Jamaica en este mismo instante- Decia Chico bestia istericamente mientras caminaba hacia la puerta del living.

-Tu no te vas a ningun lado- Dijo Robin agarrando del cuello a Chico bestia, inpidiendole el paso hacia la puerta- Si todos los malditos villanos de esta ciudad, se unen y atacan la torre; tu tendras que estar ahi, de lo contrario, tu seras el primero en enfrentarte con todos los villanos, y solo.

-...Por eso digo, que mejor me quedo a pelear con ustedes. Ademas, creo que un viaje a Jamaica puede esperar- Dijo Chico bestia mirando con temor a Robin.

-Ya dejalo, Robin- Dijo Batman.

-...Te quedas aqui- Dijo el lider de los titanes mirando a Chico bestia desafiante, para despues dejarlo caer en el piso.

-Robin, tranquilo. Podemos solucionarlo, al igual que lo hemos echo antes- Dijo Starfire.

-Gracias por tus animos, Star- Agradecio el lider titan.

-Starfire, Robin, no empezemos con una escena romantica, y pongamonos a trabajar- Dijo Cyborg.

-Maquinita tiene razon, empezemos a trabajar- Dijo Chico bestia.

Antes de que todos pudieran mover un musculo, la pared ventana del living se rompio, dejando entrar a Red X, quien aterriso en varios vidrios rotos que quedaron en el piso.

-¿¡Que acaso no sabes lo que son las puertas!- Pregunto Robin furioso.

-No tenia la llave, y no creo que la guardes debajo de una roca- Dijo Red X, levantandose del piso para despues sacudirse con una mano.

-Igualmente pudiste tocar- Dijo el lider titan.

-¿Y donde estaria la accion?- Pregunto Red X. Robin solo le mando una mirada de fastidio- En fin, a lo que venia. Te tengo informacion de Red Hodd, que posiblemente te horrorisara.

-¿Tan malo es? Esto es genial- Dijo el peliverde con sarcasmo.

-¿Cual es el informe?- Pregunto Batman friamente.

-Hace unos dias, me di cuenta de que los villanos de esta ciudad no habian atacado, ni asaltado, ni nada; entonces me dirigi a la guarida de Red Hodd, y no me imagine ver lo que vi- Dijo Red X.

-¿Que viste X?- Pregunto Raven con su casual tono sombrio.

-Pues...

-Ya dinos de una vez- Dijo Robin acercandose hacia Red X.

-En la guarida de Red Hodd, estaban... estaban...estaban...

-¡¿Estaban que, X. Estaban que?- Pregunto Robin istericamente.

-Dilo, porque Robin esta empezando a perder su autocontrol, y ya sabemos como se pone- Dijo el titan mitad maquina.

-Estaban todos los villanos de la ciudad- Confeso Red X, causando asombro en los titanes. Pero Batman solo se molesto en seguir escuchando al ladron- Parecian estar planeando algo para poder destruirlos a ustedes. Escuche algo sobre armas, bombas e incluso cañones; pero no alcanze a oir todo, ya que ise ruido y casi me matan. Pero el problema es: que toda una union de villanos vendra a destruirlos a ustedes, parte por parte. Empezando con la torre T.

-Eso no sera posible si no tienen a alguien que los guie- Dijo Batman secamente.

-¿Que quieres decir?- Pregunto Robin.

-Quiero decir, que si todos los maleantes buenos para nada de esta ciudad, estan deacuerdo con Jason en destruirlos a ustedes y a la torre. Yo propongo que el dueño de esa idea, desaparesca misteriosamente- Propuso Batman.

-¿Esta... planeando matar a Jason?- Pregunto el titan mitad maquina.

-Claro que no,- Respondio Batman seriamente- solo quiero desaparecer al lider del plan. En el cual se consiste, destruirlos a todos ustedes.

-Red X, ¿donde esta la guarida de Red Hodd?- Le pregunto Robin.

-En las afueras de la ciudad, no muy lejos. Encontraras una cueva con muchas estalactitas dentro, al fondo hay una gran pared de roca, una de las piedras que estn en el suelo la activan, como si fuera una puerta secreta. Adentro debe de estar Red Hodd.- Indico Red X.

-Afueras de la ciudad, cueva, estalactitas, gran pared de roca, piedra, puerta secreta, Red Hodd. ¡Loteria!- Decia Chico bestia rapidamente.

-¿Tu que piensas Batman?- Le pregunto Robin.

-...El plan tendra que esperar. Por ahora, hay que ir a la guarida de Red Hodd. Y si es posible: hay que detenerlo- Dijo Batman seriamente.

-Me gusta tu forma de hablar- Le dijo Robin señalandolo con el dedo indice y dibujandose una sonrisa- ¡Titanes, al ataque!

Todos salieron de la torre T al mismo tiempo. Batman y Robin se fueron en el Batimovil, mientras que los demas titanes se hiban en el auto de Cyborg. El Batimovil y el auto T hiban a la misma distancia; cuando llegaron al puente de la ciudad, Cyborg indico que aumentaran la velocidad y Robin le dijo a Batman lo mismo. Batman piso el acelerador de su auto, provocando que el y Robin rebasaran a Cyborg y a los demas titanes.

Cuando estuvieron fuera de Jump City, Robin alcanzo a ver una cueva, y le indico a Batman que se detuviera. El Batimovil freno, haciendo que el auto T lo imitara.

-¿Que pasa, Dick?- Le pregunto Batman.

-Creo que ahi esta la guarida de Jason- Dijo Robin quitandose el cinturon de seguridad y saliendo del Batimovil. Batman iso lo mismo.

-¿Porque nos detuvimos?- Pregunto Cyborg, quien habia bajado del auto T, al igual que los demas titanes.

-Robin cree que aqui esta la guarida de Jason- Informo Batman, sin quitar su tipica mirada seria.

-Yo no veo nada- Dijo Chico bestia volteando a todos lados.

-¿Seguro de que la viste, Robin?- Le pregunto Starfire.

-Completamente seguro- Respondio el lider de los titanes caminando hacia enfrente.

-Red X dijo que estaba en las afueras de la ciudad- Recordo Cyborg.

-Si. Pero la preguntan es: ¿En que parte?- Dijo la joven demonesa.

-Tal vez este mas lejos- Dijo Starfire.

-Primero hay que inspeccionar aqui- Dijo Batman.

-Estoy deacuerdo con Batman- Dijo Chico bestia.

-Al fin. Por una vez en tu vida, tomas la desicion correcta- Le dijo Cyborg.

-Mira, que te voy a...

-¡Chicos, encontre algo!- Interrumpio la voz de Robin.

-¡Vamos en camino!- Grito Cyborg para asegurarse de que Robin lo escuchara.

Todos corrieron hacia adelante, por la direccion donde se habia ido Robin. Cuando llegaron al lugar donde estaba el Chico Maravilla, lo encontraron parado enfrente de una gran cueva. Era exactamente igual a como la habia descrito Red X; tenia estalactitas en el techo y varias rocas en el piso, regadas por todos lados.

-¿Esta es la cueva?- Pregunto Batman, al miesmo tiempo en que se acerco a la distancia donde estaba Robin.

-Probablemente. Red X dijo que estaba en las afueras de la ciudad... Y creo, que alguien a estado aqui- Dijo Robin al ver unas pisadas en direccion a la cueva.

-¿Esa es la cueva en la que tenemos que entrar?- Pregunto Chico bestia tembloroso.

-Al pareser, si- Le dijo Raven con su ya conocido tono.

-Hay... Oigan, ¿que les parece si yo cuido los autos?- Dijo Chico bestia, para no entrar en la cueva.

-Tu vienes con nosotros. Claro, si no quieres que te rompa esas horribles orejas puntiagudas- Dijo Raven.

-...Creo que si ire con ustedes- Dijo Chico bestia con los ojos en blanco.

-Si nos quedamos aqui no resolveremos nada- Dijo Robin- Andando.

Todos entraron a la cueva, con pasos pequeños, intentando no hacer mucho ruido. Se podia oir el eco de sus pasos, resonar por toda la cueva y eso hacia que a Chico bestia se le salieran los ojos del miedo. Starfire hiba al lado de Robin, este la miraba y le sonreia y ella hacia lo mismo. Ambos se querian mucho, y lo que habia pasado en el hospital, hace unos dias, los habia unido, y si uno llegaba a perder al otro, se morian.

-Oigan, ahi esta la pared de roca- Informo Cyborg.

**¡Hola a todos mis lectores! ¿Que les parecio el capitulo? Muy pronto tendre el siguiente. Hata entonces, no olviden dejar Reviews, ya eh mejorado mucho con eso y se los agradesco muchisimo. Nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo. Adios.**

**Riux, Chaitooo.**

**Si tengo herrores ortograficos, perdonenme. Soy humana y me puedo equivocar.**


	10. La guarida de Red Hodd Parte 2

**Jason Todd.**

**Capitulo 10: La guarida de Red Hodd parte 2.**

-Oigan, aqui esta la pared de roca- Informo Cyborg.

Los demas, corrieron hacia donde estaba el titan maquina, y cuando llegaron con el, vieron una ancha pared echa de roca pura. Chico bestia se acerco al gran muro y lo golpeo con el puño, como si estuviera tocando una puerta.

-No hay duda de que es roca solida- Dijo el peliverde sobandose la mano.

-¿Como la abrimos, Robin?- Le pregunto Batman.

-X dijo que una de las piedas que estaban en el piso la activaban- Dijo el Chico Maravilla mirando al piso.

-La proxima vez, preguntale cual. Ya me canse de estar atinandole a todo- Se quejo Chico bestia.

-Relajate bestia. Y mejor ayudanos a buscar la piedra que activa la pared- Dijo Raven empezando a levantar varias piedras con sus poderes.

-Solo quiero decirles una cosa mas:- Dijo el peliverde agachandose al piso y empezando a mover piedras- si llegamos a terminar muertos; los mato. En especial a Robin, porque fue el que nos metio en este lio.

-Chico bestia, yo no recuerdo haber invitado a Jason a causar caos en la ciudad- Dijo el lider titan, haciendo lo mismo que Chico bestia y los demas.

-Tal vez no. Pero tu tuviste la idea de venir a buscar la guarida de Red Hodd, y ahora estamos en el piso buscando piedras como tontos, por solo seguir las indicaciones de otro villano- Se quejaba Chico bestia.

-¿Quieres que nos destruya toda una union de villanos, que estan deacuerdo con el plan de Jason?- Le pregunto Robin, casi regañandolo.

-Pudimos haber pedido ayuda a los otros titanes- Dijo Chico bestia.

-Chico bestia, creo que los otros titanes tienen cosas mas importantes que ayudarnos a nosotros- Dijo Raven, aun levantando piedras del suelo.

-Si les contaramos lo que nos paso, seguramente nos ayudarian-Se defendio el peliverde.

-¿Porque no mejor dejas de quejarte, y empiezas a muever mas piedras?- Le pregunto Cyborg, lanzandole una piedra pequeña a la cabeza de Chico bestia.

-Que mala suerte que Red X, no nos hubiera dicho como era la piedra que teniamos que mover- Dijo Batman seriamente.

-Tienes razon. Ademas, todas las piedras son exacatamente iguales- Dijo Starfire comparando una piedra con otra.

-No son exactamente iguales- Dijo Cyborg- Son de diferentes tamaños.

-Viejo, eso no ayuda- Dijo Chico bestia volviendo a levantar mas piedras.

En ese instante, a Robin se le prendio el foco.

-Oigan, ¿ya se dieron cuenta de que estamos a una larga distancia de la pared?- Dijo Robin.

-Si. ¿Pero que tiene que ver con levantar piedras?- Dijo Chico bestia.

-Por una vez en tu vida, usa la cabeza. ¿Quieres?- Le dijo Robin.

-Robin, mejor deja a Chico bestia en paz, y mejor dinos que es lo que estas pensando- Dijo Batman levantandose del suelo, al igual que Cyborg y Starfire.

-Mi idea es; que la piedra que deberiamos estar buscando, debe de estar cerca de la pared- Dijo el Chico maravilla.

-Oye, tiene sentido- Le dijo Cyborg.

-¿Tu crees?- Le dijo Chico bestia- Porque yo no le entendi nada.

-Lo que Robin trata de decir es muy simple, amigo bestia- Le dijo Starfire.

-Pues explicamelo, porque no entiendo- Dijo el peliverde.

-Lo que quiero decir; es que la piedra que todos aqui presentes debemos de estar buscando, la cual activa esa pared- Dijo Robin señalando la pared- debe de estar, ¡cerca de la pared!

-Ah, ya entendi- Dijo Chico bestia.

-Milagro- Dijo Cyborg mirando a Chico bestia.

-Raven, ¿puedes mover todas las piedras que estan cerca de la pared?- Pregunto Robin.

-Seguro- Dijo Raven, empezando a mover varias piedras con sus poderes.

Muchas de las piedras que estaban al frente de la pared de piedra se levantaron, pero ninguna parecia ser la correcta, ya que la pared de roca no se abrio. Robin estuvo apunto de darse por vencido, pero cuando estuvo apunto de decirle a Raven que se detuviera, vio una piedra a la orilla de la pared, la cual, no se elevo en los aires como las demas. El Chico Maravilla camino por debajo de todas las piedras que estaban en el aire, en direccion a la piedra que habia visto; hizo alto enfrente de la piedra y despues se agacho, para luego levantarla, pero algo se lo inpedia. Reunio mas fuerza y trato de elevarla con las dos manos, pero la piedra estaba encajada en el piso.

-¿Porque... no te... elevaaaas?- Dijo Robin, callendose hacia atras por soltar (accidentalmente), la piedra.

-¿Que paso?- Le pregunto Cyborg.

-Nada. Raven, trata de mantener todas esas piedras en el aire, lo mas que puedas- Indico Robin.

-Entendido- Respondio Raven, elevando mas las piedras.

-Batman. Ayudame a averiguar como funciona esa piedra- Indico el Chico Maravilla.

-¿Averiguar como funciona una piedra? ¿¡Que acaso te volviste loco!- Le dijo Cyborg.

-Nada de eso.- Dijo Robin, caminando unos cuantos pasos a la piedra que hace unos momentos trato de mover. Batman lo siguio por detras, hasta que llego a donde Robin se habia detenido- Aqui es. Creo que es un tipo de interruptor, o algo parecido.

-¿Seguro?- Dijo Batman acercando una mano hacia la piedra.

-Yo no lo haria si fuera tu. Ya lo intente, y ya sabes cuales fueron los resultados- Advirtio el lider titan.

-Bien. Si esta ensamblada en el piso, no deberia de activar la pared- Dijo el caballero de la noche.

-Y no lo hace- Le dijo su antiguo secuas.

-Entonces, debe de tener una especie de... boton en algun lado- Dijo Batman serio.

-¿Boton?- Le pregunto Robin.

-Si, un boton. ¿Recuerdas cuando tratabamos de detener al Joker, y que aveces las puertas tenian botones escondidos en cualquier cosa?- Le dijo Batman.

-Si. Si, lo recuerdo- Respondio Robin.

-Muy bien. Ahora, solo tengo que presionar la piedra y... - En ese momento, la parte de arriba de la piedra se abrio dejando ver un boton rojo en el medio- bingo.

-Que inteligente eres, por eso te quiero- Le dijo el Chico Maravilla.

-¿Ya saben como activar esta cosa?- Pregunto Chico bestia.

-Si, encontramos un boton- Informo Robin.

-Robin,... ¿ya puedo bajar estas cosas?- Pregunto Raven, que ya estaba haciendo mucho esfuerzo por mantener las demas piedras en el aire.

-Si, pero bajalas lentamente- Le dijo Robin.

Raven iso lo dicho, y bajo todas las piedras que estaban en el aire como se lo habia dicho su lider. Cuando todas las piedras estuvieron en el suelo, Batman presiono el boton que estaba en la piedra, y en ese momento, toda la pared de roca que estaba enfrente de ellos, se empezo a mover. La pared se dividio en dos partes, y estas se empezaron a separar, dejando ver lo que habia en el interior.

El interior que estaba detras de la pared de roca era muy parecido al de un laboratorio, pero solo se veia gran computadora, que estaba en el fondo; lo demas, eran solo paredes y piso pintados de blanco. Batman y Robin fueron los primeros en adentrarse al supuesto laboratorio de Jason, seguidos de los demas titanes.

-Pues... muy descuidado no esta- Dijo Robin.

-Deja de hablar y vamos a la computadora. Jason debe de tener informacion de sus planes ahi- Dijo Batman.

Antes de que dieran un paso, escucharon los gritos de los demas titanes. Cuando Batman y Robin voltearon, vieron que los titanes estaban noqueados y atrapados en una red, la cual estaba elevada en el aire con una cuerda, las cuales sostenia Jhonny Rancid, uno de los villanos de la ciudad de Jump City. Antes de que Robin pudiera decirle algo al villano que tenia en el aire a sus amigos, el y Batman fueron tomados de los brazos por Cinderblock y Atlas, otros de los villanos de Jump City.

-¡Suelten a mis amigos y a nosotros!- Exigio Robin.

-Callate. Tenemos algo bueno entre manos y tu y tus amigos los titanes no lo arruinaran- Dijo Jhonny Rancid.

-No me van a silenciar tan facilmente- Dijo Robin enojado.

-Tranquilo Robin, si los haces enojar, quien sabe lo que nos podran hacer- Le dijo Batman.

-Lo se, pero...- En ese momento, Robin fue interrumpido por unas risas que venian por detras de Jony Rancid.

-Miren a quienes tenemos aqui. A un murcielago y a un lindo pajarito- Decia el dueño de la voz con burla.

-¡Jason, ya sabemos que eres tu! ¡Asi que sal de donde estes!- Le grito Batman severamente.

-Siempre fuiste un pobre diablo aburrido, ¿verdad, Batman?- Dijo Jason saliendo de donde estaba mostrando una sadica sonrisa. En ese momento no traia mascara.

-Callate- Dijo el caballero de la noche seriamente.

-¡Liberanos Jason!- Exigio el Chico Maravilla.

-Ni aunque quisiera lo haria. Ahora callate, que ya viene la parte donde explico mi malvado plan- Dijo Jason sin tomarle importancia a lo que le dijo Robin.- Ahora que me doy cuenta, ¿quien les dijo donde estaba mi guarida?

-Red X. Es espia temporal de los Jovenes Titanes, hasta que te detengamos- Le dijo Robin.

-A si, ahora lo recuerdo. El ladron con mascara de calavera. Si, lo recuerdo muy bien- Dijo Jason- Trate de hacer que se uniera a nosotros, pero el muy tarado no acepto. Trate de matarlo, pero logro escapar.

-Esta ciudad no te a echo nada para que acabes con ella- Le dijo Robin enojado.

-La ciudad no. Pero el dia en que murieron mis padres, nadie iso justicia en ese momento y me di cuenta de que las personas buenas no existian. Asi que, decidi acabar con la "justicia". Empeze mis asaltos por Gotham, pero los villanos de ahi no me quisieron ayudar; asi que decidi que volveria a empezar de cero en esta ciudad, y por lo que veo, mis planes van muy bien y no permitire que Batman, tu y los titanes, me detengan- Explico Jason mirando a Batman y a Robin con odio- Pero para no retrasarme mas...- Dijo sacando una pistola de su chaqueta- tendre que acabar con ustedes, a la orden de ya.

-Estas demente- Le dijo Batman.

-Por lo menos dejanos vivir- Le dijo Robin.

-No es mala idea. Pero de igual forma no me divertiria- Dijo para despues guardar su pistola, sin quitar la sonrisa burlona que en esos momentos mostraba- Asi que; Atlas, Cinderblock. Lleven a nuestros invitados a sus habitaciones. Despues, ya veremos que hacemos con ellos. Jhonny, hasme el favor de llevar a los titanes con su lider idiota, y con el murcielago- Indico Jason con burla.

-Si, señor Red Hodd- Dijo Rancid con mucho respeto, dejando caer la red donde estaban los demas titanes, para despues llevarsela arrastrando hacia donde se dirigian Atlas y Cinderblock.

-¿¡Señor Red Hodd! ¿¡Es enserio!- Dijo Robin incredulo, y a la vez molesto.

-¿Ya te conte que los villanos de tu ciudad se unieron a mi para acabar con ustedes? ¿No?... Que lastima- Dijo Jason sin quitar su sonrisa burlona.

Mientras Atlas y Cinderblock llevaban a Batman y a Robin caminando hacia una de las paredes, en esta aparecio lo que parecia una escotilla, como una puerta de metal. Cuando Jhonny Rancid (el ultimo en entrar), atraveso la puerta, Atlas y Cinderblock encadenaron a Batman y a Robin en dos capsulas de cristal. Robin y Batman hacian todo el esfuerzo posible por liberarse de las cortas cadenas, a las que estaban atados.

-¿¡Porque obedecen sus ordenes?- Pregunto Robin, mientras seguia tratando de liberarse de las cadenas- Ustedes son mas grandes y fuertes. Pueden acabar con Jason de un golpe.

-Si tu te das cuenta, Jhonny Rancid no es tan grande como Cinderblock y yo- Dijo Atlas.

-Pues alto como tu no soy, pero si soy mas alto que Robin... y como del tamaño de Batman- Dijo Jhonny.

-¡Lo que yo les estoy preguntando es: ¿porque no se revelan contra Jason?¡- Dijo Robin furioso.

-Gritando no conseguiras nada, Robin- Le dijo Batman tranquilamente.

-¿¡Como puedes estar tan tranquilo, si estamos encadenados en unas capsulas de crista, mientras Jason tiene planeado destruir la ciudadl!- Pregunto Robin, istericamente

-Aun no nos a dicho cual es su verdadera intencion. Tarde o temprano, tendra que decirnos cuales son sus planes- Dijo el caballero de la noche.

-Ni sueñen que van a escapar- Dijo Atlas- Estas capsulas son de cristal perfectamente resistente, no saldran tan facil de aqui, y les recuerdo que estan encadenados.

-Yo y los titanes te vencimos una vez a ti, a Cinderblock y a Jhonny Rancid. Nada nos puede impedir volverlo a hacer- Le recordo Robin, en forma de amenaza.

-Mira, Robin. Cuando tu, Batman y los titanes salgan de este lugar. Red Hodd y toda la union de villanos, abra destruido toda tu hermosa ciudad. Y despues, acabaremos contigo y los demas- Le dijo Atlas amenazantemente. En ese momento, la puerta se abrio dejando entrar a Jason.

-Atlas, Jhonny, Cinderblock; retirense. Tengo varias cosas de que hablar con Batman y Robin- Dijo Jason para despues reirse, sin que nadie lo escuchara.

-A la orden señor- Dijeron Atlas y Jhonny Rancid al mismo tiempo. Cinderblock solo salio de ahi sin desir ninguna palabra, ya que no podia hablar. Cuando los tres villanos salieron de la habitacion, Jason dirigio su mirada a donde estaban Btaman y Robin.

-Sere rapido con esto- Dijo Jason- Esta es la parte donde explico mi plan.

-Haslo rapido, te detendremos antes de que puedas dar tu siguiente respiro- Advirtio Robin.

-Me agrada tu humor muchacho. Por eso lo isiste tu ayudante, ¿verdad?- Dijo Jason burlandose.

-Robin no es mi ayudante, es mi hijo y compañero- Dijo Batman, provocando que Robin se quedara sorprendido por lo que dijo.

-¿Tu hijo?- Susurro Robin, mirando a Batman con una sonrisa. Pero esta desaparecio cuando Jason empezo a hablar.

-Que tierno de tu parte Batman... Nunca en mi vida, me imagine escucharte hablar asi- Dijo Jason burlandose.

-Ya cambia de tema y dinos que planeas- Exigio el Chico Maravilla.

-Sereno, no vallas a explotar por tanto enojo- Dijo Jason para luego reirse, provocando fastidio en Robin- Bueno, aqui voy. Primero: mandare un grupo de villano a destruir la torre T, como tu y tus amigos le dicen Robin. Segundo: Mandare otro grupo de villanos a detruir y asaltar toda compañia de dinero. Tercero: Otro grupo de criminales, liberara a los demas criminales de la ciudad de la carcel, y despues la destruiran por completo. ¡Junto con todo lo que se hace llamar justicia!- Explico Jason, como si fuera un loco apunto de hacer estallar una bomba atomica.

-Te detendremos y lo sabes- Dijo Batman seriamente.

-Si, claro. ¿Como todas las veces en que pudiste poner en su lugar al Joker? Por favor- Dijo Jason sarcasticamente.

-Sabias que un heroe como yo, no asesina a nadie. Nisiquiera a los villanos- Dijo Batman serio.

-Si, si, si. Ese cuento de que los heroes son honrados y bla bla bla, ya me lo se de memoria. ¿Pero que crees? Resulta que no me importa en lo mas minimo. ¿Porque? Porque soy uno de los chicos malos. Y adiosito, porque tengo toda una ciudad que dominar- Dijo Jason dirigiendose a la puerta- Nos vemos en su funeral- Dijo, y despues la puerta se cerro, dejando solos a Batman y a los titanes (estos ultimos ya estaban en las capsulas, al igual que Robin y Batman)

-¿Ahora que hasemos, Batman?- Pregunto Robin de un suspiro.

-No lo se. Pero no vas a permitir que ese loco destrulla tu bella ciudad, ¿o si?- Dijo Batman.

-Claro que no- Dijo Robin, desidido- Solo tenemos que encontrar la manera de salir de aqui.

-Pues ponte a pensar. No creo que Jason espere a que nos liberemos- Dijo Batman, para despues quedarse en silencio. Robin iso lo mismo.

Asi se quedaron un tiempo, pensando en como podrian escapar de esas capsulas de cristal en las que Jasonlos habia encerrado. Entonces, Robin empezo a decir algo. No una forma de escapar, sino algo que el sabia que temia que decir.

-Bruce- Llamo Robin.

-¿Ya ideaste algo para escapar?- Pregunto Batman.

-No. Solo, tengo que decirte algo- Dijo el lider titan.

-Que sea rapido. Jason no nos dio hora para escapar de aqui- Dinjo Batman.

-Ya lo se, ya lo se. Solo quiero preguntarte: ¿enserio me consideras tu hijo?- Dijo Robin, esperando que la pregunta no molestara a Batman. El caballero de la noche puso su mirada en su antiguo secuas, asiendo que este se estremeciera- Los siento, no debi preguntar.

-Por supuesto que te considero mi hijo- Esto iso que Robin se sorprendiera y mirara a Batman.

-¿De verdad?- Pregunto el Chico Maravilla.

-Claro que si. Dime, ¿quien te adpto cuando tus padres murieron?

-Tu, porsupuesto- Respondio Robin.

-¿Quien te confio su mas grande secreto?- Pregunto Batman.

-Tu- Respondio el lider titan.

-¿Quien te acompaño en todo momento?- Volvio a preguntar Batman.

-Tu- Dijo Robin empezando a sonreir.

-¿Quien te convirtio en el compañero del heroe de Gotham?- Volvio a Preguntar Batman.

-Tu- Respondio Robin sonriendo.

-¿Quien te enseño lo que es bueno y lo que es malo?- Pregunto Batman.

-Esos fueron mis padres, pero tu tambien me enseñaste varias cosas- Respondio Robin.

-Entonces... ¿eres mi hijo, o no?- Dijo el caballero de la noche.

-Si. Si, soy tu hijo- Dijo Robin con orgullo- Ahora que me doy cuenta, soy el hijo de Batman. Uno de los heroes de la Liga de la Justicia. El mejor despues de Superman. El que...

-Ya es suficiente alabanza por hoy, Robin- Interrumpio Batman seriamente.

-Lo siento- Se disculpo Robin- Oye, creon que ya se como salir de aqui.

-Me agrada tu habilidad para pensar- Respondio Batman.

-Gracias- Dijo Robin. Entonces, saco una pequeña aguja que estaba en la uña de su dedo, y trato de encajarlo en las esposas que tenia para poder liberarse-...Lo logre.

-Muy bien. Ahora libera tu otra mano, y rompe el cristal para poder salir de aqui- Indico Batman.

-A sus ordenes, mi general- Dijo Robin, y despues se libero de la otra cadena con la misma aguja- ¿Ahora como rompo el cristal?

-Atlas dijo que era muy resistente. Pero prueba si tus puños lo son mas- Dijo Batman.

-Entendido- En ese momento, Robin empezo a golpear con mucha fuerza, el cristal de la capsula donde el estaba encerrado; entonces, llego a un punto en que el cristal se empezo a cuartear- Ya casi, Batman- Robin siguio golpeando con mucha fuerza el cristal, su mano ya le dolia, pero sabia que tenia que liberar a Batman y a sus compañeros de ese lugar. Robin reunio toda su fuerza, y golpeo el cristal, de la misma manera en que habia golpeado la mascara de Jason, haciendo que el cristal se rompiera en varios pedazos. Despues le dio una patada, para que el cristal se rompiera mas- Listo.

-Genial. Ahora, sacanos de aqui- Dijo Batman.

-Voy enseguida- Dijo el Chico Maravilla, dirigiendose a una computadora que estaba cerca de una pared. Robin empezo a teclear el tecleado de la computadora, y despues, las cadenas que tenian preso a Batman se abrieron dejandolo libre, al igual que el cristal de la capsula. Lo mismo sucedio con los demas titanes.

-Hay que apresurarnos- Dijo Batman.

-No podemos dejar a mis amigos aqui- Le dijo Batman.

-Los dejaremos fuera de la cueva. Ahora concentrate en atrapar a Jason, y detener a la union de villanos- Dijo Batman.

-Ok. Pero ayudame con ellos- Dijo el Chico Maravilla

Batman tomo a Cyborg y a Raven, mientras que Robin se llevaba a Starfire y a Chico bestia, en los brazos. Cuando salieron de la habitacion, se les iso muy raro que no hubiera nadie al acheso, pero de igual modo se drigieron a la salida, Robin jalo una palanca que estaba ensamblada en una pared, haciendo que la pared que estaba enfrente de ellos se dividiera en dos partes, dejandolos salir. Cuando estuvieron fuera de la guarida, dejaron a los titanes en el interior de la cueva, recostados en una pared.

-Vamonos Robin- Le indico Batman- Tenemos que inpedir que Jason destruya la ciudad.

-Ya voy- Dijo Robin, mientras corria detras de Batman, pero algo los detuvo.

-¿A donde cren que van?- Pregunto Atlas, que les habia aparecido de sorpresa.

-¡Atlas! ¿Y donde esta Jhonny Rancid y Cinderblock?- Dijo Robin poniendose en modo de batalla.

-Se quedaron con Red Hodd. Me dijo que tu y Batman encontrarian la forma de escapar, asi que me mando a mi a acabar con ustedes dos- Dijo chocando sus puños, haciendo que se escuchara un gran sonido- ¿Que dicen? ¿Quieren jugar?

-Tenemos algo de prisa, Atlas. Pero Batman y yo jugaremos con gusto ¿Verdad, Batman?- Dijo el Chico Maravilla.

-Estaria complacido, Robin- Dijo Batman poniendose en modo de batalla.

-Que empieze el juego, entonces- Dijo Atlas corriendo a donde estaban Batman y Robin con sus puños en alto y al mismo tiempo, dando un grito de batalla.

**Hola a todos mis lectores, eh aqui otro capitulo mas de Jason Todd, perdonenme si tengo errores ortograficos, soy una simple humana. Bueno, espero que les ahiga gustado el capitulo. No olviden dejarme reviews y de paso, recomendarme a mas autores. Nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo de Jason Todd. Adios.**

**Riux, Chaitooo.**


	11. Pelea explosiva

**Jason Todd.**

**Capitulo 11: Pelea explosiva.**

Batman y Robin lograron esquivar el golpe de Atlas, de milagro, pues auque Atlas fuera muy alto y pesado, se movia con gran agilidad. El golpe que Atlas queria proporcionarle a los dos heroes, resono por sus oidoas, provocando que estos quedaran algo aturdidos por el sonido; Atlas se aprovecho de eso, y trato de darle otro golpe a Batman, pero fallo. Robin fue el que se recupero primero de el sonido agudo que Atlas habia creado en el intento de golpearlos a el y a Batman; volteo la vista para ver lo que estaba pasando a su alrededor, y pudo ver como aun Batman se estaba recuperando del sonido ensordecedor de Atlas, mientras que este se aproximaba con sus puños en alto, listo para atacar.

-Di tus plegarias, murcielago- Dijo Atlas, mientras se preparaba para darle un golpe a Batman.

-No, si yo puedo evitarlo- Dijo Robin, y despues le lanzo dos boomerangs a la cara, haciendo que Atlas se desconcentrara.

-Cambie de opinion- Dijo Atlas dirigiendose a Robin con mirada furica.

En ese instante, Batman logro desacerse del sonido ensordecedor, y vio como Atlas se dirigia hacia Robin, amenazantemente. El caballero de la noche se levanto de golpe y se dirigio hacia donde estaban Robin y Atlas, rapidamente; Batman le lanzo varias bombas a Atlas, las cuales habia sacado de su cinturon (que era igual al de Robin). Las bombas se encajaron en la espalda de Atlas, y un momento despues, explortaron, dandole tiempo a Robin de escapar entre la nube de humo y poder derribara Atlas, a causa del impacto que habia tenido por la explosion de las bombas de Batman. Atlas se paro del piso completamente enojado, para despues mirar a Batman y a Robin con una mirada espantosa; cuando Atlas se levanto del suelo, corrio en direccion hacia los dos heroes con los puños en alto, dando un gran grito de batalla, que por poco dejo a Robin sordo. Batman imito el movimiento de Atlas, y como Robin sabia que esa no era una muy buena idea, lanzo uno de sus boomerangas a un arbol, (el cual tenia una cuerda que se desprendia, dejando a Robin poder elevarse) y despues corrio adelante, dandose impulso para poder elevarse. Cuando Robin estuvo en el aire, junto las piernas y se dirigio hacia donde Batman estaba apunto de atacar a Atlas, ahi fue donde Robin inpidio que Atlas pudiera darle un golpe a su padrastro, empujandolo hacia atras con sus piernas extendidas. Atlas se balanzeo un poco, para despues caer de espaldas al piso, haciendo que se levantara algo de polvo.

-Buen trabajo, chico- Le dijo Batman revolviendole el cabello al Chico Maravilla- Pero todavia no cantes victoria- Dijo, volviendose a poner en poscision de batalla.

-Entendido- Dijo Robin, imitando el movimiento de Batman.

Atlas empezo a levantarse del piso, apoyado en los dos brazos y luego se puso nuevamente en pie, listo para volver a atacar.

-Acabar conmigo no sera tan facil- Dijo Atlas preparando sus puños.

-Eso ya lo sabemos- Respondio Robin aun en modo de batalla.

El giganton dio otro grito, para despues dirigirse a donde estaban Batman y Robin, estos todavia seguian en posision de batalla, no se movian, parecian estar esperando el ataque de Atlas. Cuando Atlas dio el primer golpe, los dos heroes rodaron en direcciones contrarias, esquivando el golpe de Atlas, haciendo que este casi callera al piso; Batman y Robin se pusieron detras de Atlas, para despues comenzarle a lanzar varias bombas, que sacaban de su cinturones con una velocidad impresionante, Atlas sintio como las bombas se le encajaban en la espalda y antes de que se pudiera levantar, las bombas le explotaron, provocando que le quedaran varias grietas en la espalda, haciendo que Atlas se enojara mas.

-Estan agotando mi paciencia- Dijo Atlas completamente furioso.

-Y tu nos estas agotando el tiempo. Mejor rindete y dejanos detener a jason, antes de que esta ciudad termine en caos- Dijo el caballero de la noche.

-¡Eso es lo que Red Hodd quiere!- Grito Atlas, para volver a contraatacar.

Ni Batman ni Robin pudieron esquivar el duro ataque de Atlas, y esto provoco que los dos heroes se impactaran contra dos arboles. Los dos calleron sentados y aturdidos al piso, habian sufrido un muy buen golpe, pero Atlas necesitaria mas para poder acabar con ellos; el caballero de la noche se levanto del piso sin quejarse, y despues ayudo a Robin a levantarse, este tampoco solto un solo quejido; luego, los dos heroes corrieron en direccion hacia Atlas. Batman dio un gran salto cuando estuvo a unos metros de Atlas, y despues le dio un fuerte golpe en la cara, logrando que le salieran volando uno cuantos dientes. Robin aprovecho el momento en que Atlas cayo para atarlo de manos y pies con las cuerdas de sus boomerangs, pero las cuerdas no pudieron soportar la fuerza del grandulon, y despues las rompio separando sus manos y sus pies.

Cuando Atlas estuvo de pie, Robin resivio un gran puñetaso de parte de el, haciendo que rodara por todo el piso, hasta detenerse enfrente del arbol con el que se habia impactado hace un rato. Al ver eso, Batman se enojo y corrio hacia Atlas con mucha velocidad, y cuendo llego con el, le dio un golpe en el estomago, haciendo que Atlas se desconcentrara; Batman aprovecho eso, y le dio un golpe en la quijada, para despues darle una patada en una costilla, seguido de otro golpe en la quijada, para despues derribarlo al piso agarrado de un brazo, como movimiento final dejando a Atlas tirado de espaldas, por detras de Batman.

-Con mi hijo no te metas- Advirtio Batman desde el lugar donde estaba.

Batman camino hacia la direccion donde estaba Robin, para despertarlo del golpe que habia recibido, pero antes de acercarse a el, una gran mano lo detuvo de una pierna y lo lanzo el los aires a una larga distancia, haciendo que Batman tambien rodara por el suelo, al igual que Robin. Pero Batman pudo detenerse, al apoyar una mano en el piso, quedando incado con una pierna y con la otra apoyandose, y al mismo tiempo, respirando agitadamente.

-Como ya les habia dicho: acabar conmigo no sera tan facil- Dijo Atlas tronandose los dedos de las manos.

-No hay imposibles- Dijo Batman seriamente.

-Tal vez no. Pero acabarme a mi, es imposible- Dijo Atlas.

-Eso lo veremos, Atlas- Dijo la voz de Robin desde atras.

Cuando Atlas volteo hacia atras, fue recibido por la patada voladora de Robin, que habia tomado a Atlas desprevenidamente, provocando que le saliera algo de sangre de la nariz. Luego de que Robin estuviera en el piso, saco el tubo con el que siempre peleaba y empezo a golpear a Atlas por todos lados, mientras que Batman se recuperaba; el Chico Maravilla esquivaba los golpes de Atlas con agilidad, y luego se los regresaba con algun golpe de su tubo o una uy fuerte patada. El giganton estuvo apunto de poder darle un golpe a Robin, pero este iso un triple split, quedando en la espalda de Atlas, este trato de alcanzarlo con sus brazos, pero no lo alcanzaba; Robin puso tres bombas en la espalda de Atlas y despues salto al piso, para despues correr hacia donde estaba Batman, pero antes de que llegara a donde estaba su padrastro, Atlas lo agarro de la capa y estuvo apunto de darle un puñetaso, pero en ese momento, las bombas que Robin habia puesto en su espalda, explotaron haciendo que Atlas soltara a Robin. El Chico Maravilla cayo sentado al piso, y cuando vio que Atlas estaba cayendo hacia adelante, se levanto de golpe y corrio hacia donde estaba Batman.

-¿Estas bien?- Le pregunto Robin, mientras lo ayudaba a pararse.

-Yo estoy bien, solo fueron unos golpes- Dijo Batman seriamente- ¿Tu estas bien?

-No me dicen el Chico Maravilla por nada- Respondio Robin sonriendo.

-Valla animos que tienes- Dijo Batman serio.

-¿Crees que ya lo haigamos vencido?- Pregunto el lider titan.

-Todavia no- Dijo Batman mientras miraba la nube de humo que se habia formado.

Batman no quito la vista de la nube de humo en unos momentos, Robin lo miraba con confusion ¿Que era lo que Batman estaba viendo ahi? El lider titan tambien fijo su vista en la nube de humo, y cuando esta desaparecio, los dos heroes pudieron ver la figura de Atlas en pie. El hilo de sangre que le salia por la nariz, aun estaba ahi, era como si Atlas fuera invunerable a todos los golpes que Batman y Robin le daban. Por mas golpes que le dieran y que lo derribaran, Atlas conseguia la forma de volver a ponerse en pie; en un movimiento inesperado, Atlas corrio hacia donde estaban los dos heroes con las manos al frente, y antes de que estos pudieran reaccionar, Atlas los agarro del cuello de sus trajes y primero lanzo a Robin al piso, a una distancia muy lejana, haciendo que el antiguo secuas de Batman terminara adentro de la cueva y deteniendo su viaje, impactandose contra la pared de roca, que era el pasaje a la guarida de Red Hodd.

-¿Donde esta tu ayuda ahora, eh?- Pregunto Atlas con sonrisa burlona.

-Es un chico fuerte, lo puede soportar- Dijo Batman serio.

-Aja ¿Pero tu puedes soportar esto?- Dijo el giganton, para despues estrellar a Batman al piso violentamente. Despues lo volvio a elevar y luego lo volvio a impactar. Elevar, impactar. Elevar, impactar. Elevar, impactar.

Antes de que Atlas volviera a impactar a Batman contra el piso, este tomo del brazo a Atlas y logro tirarlo al suelo de un impulso, haciendo que se levantara un poco mas de polvo. Cuando Atlas se empezaba a levantar, Batman se alejo un poco de el y despues empezo a arrojarle varias bombas a la cara y unos pocos instantes despues, estas explotaron en la cara de Atlas. El caballero de la noche aprovecho esa oportunidad y corrio hacia Atlas a toda velocidad; lo tomo de la cabeza y empezo a golpearlo varias veces, despues iso que Atlas se levantara, para despues darle un buen puñetaso en el estomago, haciendo que Atlas se retorciera por el dolor. De repente, Atlas recibio otro gope en la quijada haciendo que casi cayera al piso, despues, fue tomado por sorpresa por unos boomerangs en forma de murcielago que le causaron varios rasguños en toda la cara, luego, Batman le dio una patada en una pierna, logrando derribar a Atlas al piso, y para movimiento final, el caballero de la noche le lanzo tres bombas, que explotaron al instante .

-¿Ahora tu puedes soportar eso?- Pregunto Batman seriamente mientras veia a Atlas tirado en el piso.

-¡Batman!- Grito la voz de Robin detras del caballero de la noche.

-Robin, ¿estas bien muchacho?- Le pregunto Batman.

-Si, si. Solo fueron unos rasguños. Pero escuchame ahora; ya se como acabar con Atlas-Dijo Robin.

-Te escucho fuerte y claro- Le dijo Batman.

-Mira. Primero, saca a los titanes de la cueva. Despues, ata varias bombas a algunos boomerangs y lanzalos a las estalactitas que estan en el techo de la cueva. Luego,tu y yo guiaremos a Atlas hasta la cueva, y cuando escuchemos las bombas explotar, lo derribamos en el suelo y dejamos que toda la cueva le caiga encima- Explico el Chico Maravilla.

-Tendriamos que pogramarle el tiempo a las bombas- Dijo Batman.

-¿Puedes hacer eso?- Le pregunto Robin.

-Por supuesto. Solo tengo que presionar algunos numeros y... esta listo- Dijo Batman, una vez que programo una de las bombas.

-Muy bien. Ahora, saca a mis amigos de la cueva y programa mas bombas. Yo te ayudare con algunas- Dijo Robin.

-Apresurate. Antes de que Atlas vuelva a despertar- Dijo Batman.

Cuando los dos heroes terminaron de programar las bombas, se dirgieron a la cueva, sacaron a los titanes y los pusieron cerca de unos arboles que estaban por ahi. Luego se dirigieron a la cueva y lanzaron varios boomerangs con bombas hacia el techo, algunos los pusieron en las esquinas, otros hasta el final de la cueva y algunos en el medio.

-Solo espero que funcione- Dijo Robin- ¿Para cuanto tiempo lo programaste?

-Cinco minutos- Respondio Batman seriamente.

-¿Empezando desde ahora?- Pregunto Robin impactado.

-No- Dijo sacando un aparatito de su cinturon- Esta cosa activa las bombas, una vez que tengamos a Atlas dentro, presionare este boton... y en cinco minutos, las bombas explotaran- Dijo Batman seriamente.

-Que locura- Dijo Robin, asombrado.

De repente, Batman fue derribado al suelo por Atlas, quien le habia saltado encima, haciendo que Batman soltara el aparato que activaba las bombas; Robin tomo ese aparato y corrio a ayudar a su padrastro. El Chico Maravilla presiono el boton del aparato, activando las bombas, despues, solo le quedaban cinco minutos para poder salir de ahi. Robin empezo a golpear a Atlas con el baston, tratando de quitarselo de encima a Batman, Atlas volteo a donde estaba Robin, y lo tomo del cuello, elevandolo hacia arriba al mismo tiempo, luego empezo a golpearlo en el estomago una y otra vez, con tal brutalidad, que hacia que Robin escupiera sangre. Cuando Batman se levanto del suelo, tomo el baston de Robin, (el cual se habia caido cuando Atlas lo tomo por el cuello) y comenzo a golpear a Atlas con mucha fuerza, haciendo que este soltara a Robin. Batman solto el baston de Robin, y despues le dio un golpe en la quijada a Atlas, haciendo que a este le saliera un hilo de sangre de la boca.

Atlas no se hiba a dejar vencer tan facil, haci que le dio un golpe rapido a Batman en el estomago, estrellandolo contra una pared de la cueva. Robin se levanto rapidamente del suelo, y golpeo en la cabeza a Atlas con su puño, provocando que Atlas se concentrara en el y dejara a Batman en el piso. Robin se impulso hacia arriba y recibio a Atlas con una patada voladora, que el giganton pudo detener con su mano, luego de eso, Atlas volvio a estrellar a Robin contra una pared, pero este se recupero de golpe, poniendose nuevamente en posicion de batalla. Atlas volvio a correr hacia el con los puños en alto, listo para atacar, pero el Chico Maravilla pudo bloquear con sus brazos todos los golpes que Atlas le lanzaba; cuando Atlas quiso darle otro golpe a Robin, este rodo por debajo de el, quedando detras del giganton, para despues golpearlo varias veces en la espalda. En ese instante, se escucho la voz de Batman.

-¿¡Ya activaste las bombas!- Grito Batman a una larga distancia de donde estaba Robin.

-¡Si!- Respondio Robin-¡Pero no se cuanto tiempo tenemos!

Despues de que Robin dijo eso, fue impulsado hacia donde estaba Batman con una muy fuerte patada de Atlas, en la espalda. El Chico Maravilla llego rodando en la direccion donde estaba su padrastro.

-Si, creo que etoy bien- Respondio el chico del antifaz, sin que Batman le preguntara nada.

-¿Cuanto tiempo llevamos peleando?- Pregunto Batman al mismo tiempo en que se levantaba del suelo.

-Como tres minutos ¿Porque?- Dijo Robin mientras imitaba el movimiento de Batman y se ponia en posicion de batalla.

-Porque creo que esta pelean ya a durado bastante- Dijo Batman seriamente- Es hora de acabar con este tipo.

-Muy bien, hora de sacar la basura- Dijo Robin, mostrandose feliz.

Ambos heroes corrieron al mismo tiempo en direccion hacia Atlas, este todavia estaba un poco distraido, y fue golpeado en la cara por el puño de Batman y de Robin, que habian saltado hacia Atlas al mismo tiempo. Batman le dijo a Robi que le prestara uno de sus boomerangs y que atara a Atlas de un brazo con otro; Robin iso lo dicho, y con uno de sus boomerangs ato uno de los brazos de Atlas, mientras que Batman hacia lo mismo. Cuando los dos heroes tuvieron atado al villano, corrieron con mucha fueraza y veocidad hacia una de las paredes, logrando poder hacer que Atlas se golpeara la cabeza con la pared. Atlas se sintio furioso por eso, pero cuando menos se lo espero, Batman y Robin lo volvieron a golpear con una patada voladora, para despues dejarlo tirado en el piso.

-¿Cuanto nos queda?- Pregunto el caballero de la noche, seriamente.

-Cinco, cuatro, tres, dos, uno. Ya es tarde- Cuando Robin termino de decir eso, todas las bombas que habian puesto en el techo explotaron.

La esplosion causo que toda la cueva temblara, y haciendo que varias estalactitas calleran del techo, convirtiendose en pedazos de roca una vez que impactaron con el suelo. Batman y Robin dejaron tirado a Atlas en el piso y corrieron hacia la salida; varias estalactitas se les atravesaron en el camino y algunas piedras hacian que se tropesaran, Robin estuvo apunto de ser aplastado por una de las estalactitas callentes, pero Batman logro salvarlo a tiempo. Caundo estuverion fuera, toda la cueva termino llena de rocas, y con Atlas enterrado bajo estas.

-¿Crees que este muerto?- Pregunto Batman seriamente.

-No. Atlas es un tipo fuerte. Saldra de ahi cuando menos nos lo esperemos- Dijo el Chico Maravilla con confianza.

-Bien. ¿Pero que hacemos con tus amigos?- Dijo Batman con su tono serio.

-Llevemoslos al auto T. Dejaremos una nota y ellos sabran que hacer,... y donde encontrarnos- Dijo Robin.

-¿Que tienes planeado hacer?- Pregunto Batman con su ya conocido tono serio.

-Atacar a Jason. Con, o sin union de villanos- Dijo Robin.

-Es un trabajo arriesgado. Ademas, seria todo un ejercito contra dos heroes- Dijo Batman serio.

-Ya lo se, ya lo se. Pero no podemos esperar a que un milagro suceda- Dijo el Chico Maravilla.

-¿Quieres que pida ayuda de La Liga?- Le pregunto Batman.

-No. Seguramente tienen cosas mejores que hacer- Dijo el pelinegro.

-Superman no se molestaria en ayudarnos- Dijo Batman.

-Yo se que Clark es muy amigo tuyo. Pero se que tu, yo y los titanes, podemos solucionarlo- Decia Robin.

-Dick, tus amigos estan inconsientes y tu y yo solo somos dos personas, contra toda una union de villanos, que en su mayoria tiene poderes- Le recordo Batman.

-¿Tienes alguna idea mejor?- Le pregunto el Chico Maravilla.

-Si. Pedirle ayuda a Superman- Insistio Batman- Las cosas serian mas faciles. Mira, Superman tiene superfuerza, tiene vision lazer y puede volar. Nosotros dos solo somos humanos.

-Pero somos heroes. Aunque... llamar a Clark, no es tan mala idea- Dijo Robin.

-Entonces, ¿le llamo, o no?- Dijo Batman.

-Dile que lo necesitamos,... y que necesitaremos a mas heroes- Dijo el Chico Maravilla.

-Al fin razonas- Dijo el caballero de la noche, pra despues sacar un pequeño comunicador plateado de su bolsillo, el cual se puso en la oreja.

-¿Que haces?- Pregunto Robin.

-Hago contacto con Superman- Dijo Batman y despues empezo a hablar- ¿Clark?...Soy Bruce... Aja, mira, necesitamos tu ayuda y la de los demas heroes. Es una urgencia... Si, dije necesitamos... Si, esta conmigo... Lo saludaras cuando estes aqui, ahora acabamos de acabar con uno de los villanos de la... Si, es toda una union entera... No me lo vas a creer, pero: es Jason- En ese instante, Robin pudo escuchar un grito de asombro- Si, aun esta vivo... Me haras preguntas mas tarde. Ahora concentrate en reunir a unos cuantos heroes... Estamos en Jump City... A los que puedas, pero haslo rapido... No me importa cuantos haiga disponibles, solo haz lo que te pido...Te esperaremos.

-¿Que paso?- Pregunto Robin.

-Superman tratara de reunir a algunos de los heroes. No hay muchos disponibles, ya que tienen misiones pendientes- Informo Batman.

-Solo espero que sean los suficientes para acabar con la union- Dijo Robin.

-Superman nunca a fallado. Y no creo que nos falle a nosotros. Ah, y tambien te manda saludos- Dijo Batman.

-Que bien. ¿Pero no deberiamos irnos ya?- Dijo el Chico Maravilla.

-Dejemos a tus amigos en el auto y nos vamos. Seguramente debe de haber algunos guardias cuidando la entrada de la ciudad, pero ya se como detenerlos sin demora- Dijo Batman.

Sin decir nada mas, Batman y Robin fueron por los titanes, (que aun seguian inconsientes) a donde los habian dejado cuando se pusieron deacuerdo con dejar que a Atlas le cayera la cueva encima. Cuando llegaron al lugar donde habian dejado los autos, dejaron a los titanes en el auto T, y Batman y Robin se fueron en el Batimovil, rumbo a la ciudad de Jump City. Solo les quedaba esperar a Superman y a los demas.

**Hola a todos. Eh, aqui el siguiente capitulo de Jason Todd, una historia fundada por la orden de mi cerebro y mi imaginacion. Espero que les ahiga gustado. Gracias a todos los que se toman un minuto para leer mis fics, ojala me sigan dejando Reviews, y de paso recomiendenme a todos los que conoscan. Nos veremos en el suguiente capitulo de Jason Todd. Nos vemos. Adios.**

**Riux, Chaitooo.**

**DEJEN REVIEWS.**


	12. Heroes y Villanos

**Jason Todd.**

**Capitulo 12: Heroes y Villanos.**

El Batimovil se detuvo de golpe, a unos cuantos metros de la entrada de la ciudad, Robin no sabia lo que pasaba, asi que decidio preguntarle a Batman la razon de porque se habian parado.

-¿Porque nos detuvimos?- Pregunto el pelinegro.

-Mira... Ahi esta un guardia, cuidando la entrada- Dijo Batman señalando hacia el puente, que era la unica entrada y salida de Jump City.

-Es Mammoth. Ese tarado sabra en este momento, quien es Dick Grayson- Dijo Robin, apunto de salirse del Batimovil. Pero Batman lo detuvo, tomandolo de la capa.

-Ten paciencia. Tengo algo planeado- Dijo Batman.

-Pues dimelo ya- Dijo Robin, inpacientemente.

-Mira- Dijo Batman enseñandole unas pequeñas bombas redondas, con el logo de Batman en ellas.

-¿Bombas de humo? ¿Que piensas hacer con eso?- Le pregunto el Chico Maravilla.

-No son bombas de humo. Es gas para dormir, con esto dormiremos al grandulon de alla- Explico Batman.

-¿Que otra cosa traes en ese cinturon?- Pregunto Robin.

-Instrumentos que me pueden ser de utilidad- Dijo el caballero de la noche- Ten- Dijo entregandole a Robin una de las bombas- Cuando yo diga ya, bajaremos del Batimovil, correremos hacia donde esta... ¿Como se llama?

-Mammoth- Respondio el Chico Marvilla.

-Que horrible nombre, hasta para un villano. Bueno, continuo...correremos hacia donde esta ese tal Mammoth, y le lanzaremos el gas, hasta el punto en que quede dormido. Y asi podremos pasar a la ciudad- Cuando Batman termino de decir eso, se escucho una explosion en la ciudad.

-Hay que hacerlo rapido- Dijo Robin mirando a Batman.

-Ok. Uno, dos, tres... ¡Ya!.

En ese momento, Batman y Robin bajaron rapidamente del Batimovil y corrieron hacia Mammoth, este se percato de la presencia de los dos heroes y corrio a atacarlo, no era tan alto como Atlas, pero si era un poco mas alto que Batman. Los dos heroes le lanzaron las bombas de gas al villano y estas se desprendieron en la cara de Mammoth, provocando que callera al piso ya que el gas lo habia echo quedarse dormido en el piso.

-Debo admitir, que fue la pelea mas facil que eh tenido contra Mammoth- Admitio el pelinegro.

-No abuses de tu suerte, muchacho. En pocos minutos sabras lo que se siente, estar acorralado- Dijo el caballero de la noche.

-¿Con acorralado, te refieres a que estaremos rodeados de todos los villanos?- Pregunto Robin.

-Exacto- Dijo Batman friamente- ¿Tienes miedo de enfrentarte a toda una union?

-¿Yo, tener miedo? ¿Como se te ocurre eso? Yo no le tengo miedo a nada- Dijo Robin, tratando de ocultar su temor.

-Actua todo lo que quieras, se que tienes miedo- Dijo Batman.

-¡Que no tengo miedo!- Se defendio el Chico Maravilla.

-No empezemos a pelear, y vamos a trabajar- Dijo el caballerod de la noche, para despues correr hacia la entrada de la ciudad. Robin lo siguio por detras, hasta quedar a su distancia.

Cuando estuvieron dentro de la ciudad, todo estaba echo un desastre. Las ventanas de los puestos estaban rotas, las puertas derribadas, algunos edificios estaban caidos y embueltos en llamas, habia autos volteados por todos lados y un humo incontrolable se desprendia de los edificios. Cuando menos se lo esperaron, uno de los edificios que estaba a su lado, tuvo una gran explosion, que aturdio sus oidos, y despues de eso, el edificio empezo a desplomarse y al mismo tiempo, caia en direccion a donde estaban Batman y Robin. Los dos heroes vieron como el edificio caia enfrente de ellos, y como Robin aun estaba aturdido por la explosion, Batman salvo a los dos de ser aplastados por un gran esdifico; la caida iso que todo el edificio terminara en pedazos, levantando una gran nube de humo que se elevo al cielo, uniendose con todo el humo que se desprendia de los demas edificios, creando un ambiente nublado y sin vida.

-¿Que paso aqui?- Pregunto Robi incredulo.

-Parece que Jason tuvo exito con su plan- Dijo Batman seriamente y sacudiendose el polvo del traje al mismo tiempo- ¿Estas bien?

-No, no estoy bien- Dijo Robin bajando la cabeza, dandole la espalda a Batman- Se supone que soy uno de los heroes de esta ciudad, y que debi detener a Jason. Pero ni con tu ayuda pude hacerlo.

-No te me desplomes, muchacho- Animo Batman- Aun tenemos esperanzas. Superman y algunos heroes de La Liga vienen para aca. Ganaremos esta batalla sin problemas.

-¿Y luego que? ¿Volveremos a poner a los villanos en la prision, para que vuelvan a escapar?- Pregunto Robin, con algo de ira en su tono.

-Se que estas furioso por lo que Jason le iso a tu ciudad, pero esto se puede resolver. Recuerda: todo problema, tiene una solucion- Dijo Batman, seriamente.

-Esto no debio pasar- Dijo Robin, aun imcredulo.

-Muchas cosas no debieron haber pasado. Seguramente, muchas personas perdieron familiares en todos estos escombros- Dijo Batman, señalando a todos lados.

-¿Y que quieres que haga?- Pregunto Robin, aun de espaldas- ¿Que saque a todos uno por uno, dandoles atencion medica?

-No dije eso- Dijo Batman- Lo unico que te estoy diciendo, es que le enseñes a Jason que nadie puede llegar a tu ciudad, y destruirla en tu presencia como si estuvieras ahi.

-Gracias por tus animos- Agradecio Robin, voltendo a ver a Batman.

-Para eso es que soy tu padre- Dijo Batman.

Antes de que alguno de los dos pudiera decir algo mas, varias pisadas se escucharon alrededor de Batman y Robin. En ese momento, varios de los villanos de la ciudad salieron de los edificios y de los puestos de la ciudad, que en esos momentos estaban en destruccion total. Entre ellos estaban: Plasmus, Gizmo, Cinderblock, Hermano Sangre, el General Immortus junto con su ejercito de robots soldado, Cinderblock, Madame Rouge, Monsieur Mallah, el ayudante de Cerebro, el Demente Mod, Jhonny Rancid, Doctor Luz, Psimon, Polilla Asesina, Kyd Wykkyd, Control Fenomeno, Fang el chico con cabeza de araña, Billy el numeroso, Adonis, el Increible Mumbo, Steamoreller, Malchior el Dragon, Profesor Chang, Katarou, Ojo, Punk Rocked, Maestro del Juego, Private H.I.V.E y otros villanos mas.

-Batman, son demasiados- Dijo Robin viendo a todos los villanos a su alrededor.

-Ya lo se, ya lo se- Dijo Batman imitando a Robin.

-Miren todos a quienes tenemos aqui- Dijo Billy Multiple- A Batman y a Robin ¿Que paso con los demas titanes, Robin? ¿Se acobardaron y decidieron no ayudarte?

-Callate, ¿quieres?- Le respondio Robin.

-No los amenazes. En cualquier momento pueden lanzarse contra nosotros- Advirtio Batman.

-Mejor hasle caso a tu papi. No te metas en problemas, como niño bueno que eres- Dijo Adonis burlandose.

-¿Enserio no puedo darle una paliza?- Pregunto Robin completamente enojado.

-No, Robin. Tenemos que esperar a ya sabes quienes- Dijo Batman.

-Batman, cuanso lleguen ya estaremos completamente golpeados- Dijo Robin- Hay que actuar ya.

-¿Que pasa? ¿No tienen ganas de jugar a las luchas con nosotros?- Dijo Jhonny Rancid.

-¡Yo digo que los acabemos ya!- Dijo Madame Rouge.

-Estoy deacuerdo. Siempre quise acabar con el lider de los titanes- Dijo Katarou- Pero no sera tan divertido sin los demas. Que lastima.

-¿Y porque no empezamos de una vez? Asi podriamos hacerle un haorro de tiempo al Joker- Dijo Mumbo.

-Paciencia Mumbo- Dijo Hermano Sangre- El Joker no es nada mas que un simple payaso, no creo que tenga tanta prisa en acabar con Batman. Pero nosotros si. ¿Que opinan?

-Estoy deacuerdo- Dijo el Demente Mod.

-No se... seria un juego demasiado corto- Dijo Gizmo.

-Callate enano ¿Que sabes tu de diversion?- Le dijo Fang, el chico con cabeza de araña.

-Se mas que tu, cerebro de aracnido- Le dijo Gizmo.

-¡Basta!- Grito el General Immortus, todos voltearon a verlo- En mi opinion, diria que entreguemos a Batman y a Robin, a Red Hodd. Nuestro lider quedaria complacido. Ademas, el nos llevo al exito de dominar esta ciudad.

-El viejo tiene razon- Dijo Punk Rocked, dando una tonada con su guitarra.

-¡Ya deja de hacer eso!- Grito Monsieur Mallah, tapandose las orejas por el sonido de la guitarra.

-Callate gorila, y comete una banana- Insulto Rocked.

-Batman, ya se tardaron mucho- Dijo el Chico Maravilla, procurando de que no los atacara nadie por sorpresa.

-Ten paciencia, con algo de suerte nos toca Flash- Dijo Batman seriamente, mirando al cielo.

-¿Que tanto vez alla arriba? ¿No vez que estan apunto de entregarnos a Jason? Quien sabe lo que nos podra hacer ese loco- Dijo Robin istericamente.

-Sabia que tenias miedo- Dijo Batman.

-No empiezes- Dijo el pelinegro.

-¡La desicion esta tomada!- Anuncio Hermano Sangre- Batman y Robin, seran entregados a Red Hodd quieran o no.

-Batman. Te juro, que si Superman no llega en estos momentos, te matare- Dijo Robin mostrando el miedo que sentia.

-Tranquilo- En ese momento, el comunicador de Batman empezo a sonar en su oreja, ya que no se lo habia quitado desde que se lo puso.

-Cinderblock, Polilla Asesina. Lleven a Batman y Robin a darle una visita a Red Hodd- Ordeno Katarou.

-¿Y desde cuando eres el segundo al mando?- Le pregunto Hermano Sangre con fastidio.

-Alguien tenia que deciles que hacer- Se excuso Katarou.

-Mas te vale- Dijo Hermano Sangre.

Cinderblok y Polilla Asesina se asercaron amenazantemente a donde estaban Batman y Robin. El Chico Maravilla ya se imaginaba lo peor, se imaginaba a el y Batman con la pistola de Jason al frente, apunto de obtener el pasaporte a la eternida; no volveria a ver a los titanes nunca mas, tampoco a Batman, aunque se iria con el. Cuando Cinderblock y Polilla Asesina estuvieron apunto de tomar a Robin y a Batman de los brazos, una flecha callo en su camino, entonces Batman tomo a Robin de la capa y lo quito de ahi, quedando lejos de la flecha, que unos momentos despues exploto enfrente de Cinderblock y Polilla Asesina, haciendo que calleran al piso.

-¿¡Que rayos paso!- Dijo Hermano Sangre furico.

-Exploto una flecha, ¡eso paso!- Le dijo Gizmo.

-Si, niño. ¿Pero que tipo de flecha explota?- Dijo Madame Rouge.

-Yo les puedo respoder esa pregunta- Dijo una Voz detras de todos.

Detras de todos los villanos, se encontraba un hombre fuerte , vestido de un chaleco verde con un gorro, el cual traia puesto, traia unos unos pantalones del mismo color, un antifaz parecido al de Robin, pero de color verde, tenia un arco en la mano, un portaflechas en la espalda, traia botas de combate negras, al igual que sus guantes, y tenia barba y bigote de color rubio. El tipo se parecia mucho a Robin Hodd.

-Flecha verde- Susurro Batman.

-¿Quien?- Pregunto Robin.

-El es Fecha Verde, uno de los heroes de La Liga- Dijo Batman.

-¡Hola Batman!- Saludo Flecha Verde- Veo que tienen un problemita.

-Creo que las palabra mas adecuada seria, "Problemon"- Dijo el Chico Maravilla.

-Hola a ti tambien Flecha Verde. Y si, si tenemos un problemita. ¿Nos podrias ayudar?- Dijo el Caballero de la Noche.

-¿Y porque no?

Al decir eso, Flecha Verde apunto a una bola de villanos con una de sus flechas especiales. El heroe solto la flecha y cuando esta estuvo a los pies de los villanos, despidio un humo que le permitio a Batman y Robin salir de donde estaban. Cuando el humo desaparecio, Batman y Robin ya estaban con Flecha Verde.

-¿Les isieron daño?- Pregunto Flecha Verde.

-Por fortuna, no- Dijo Batman seriamente.

-Oh, este debe ser Robin- Dijo bajando hasta la estatura del lider titan y estendiendole la mano en señal de saludo- Hola, me llamo Flecha Verde. Pero puedes llamarme tio Oliver.

-Es un placer conocerlo- Dijo Robin saludando a Flecha Verde- Y gracias por salvarnos.

-No tienen de que agradecerme- Dijo Flecha verde elevandose a la altura de Batman.

-¿Donde estan los demas?- Pregunto Batman friamente.

-Vienen en camino- Informo Flecha Verde.

-¿Quienes vienen contigo?- Pregunto Robin.

-Superman, el Detective Marciano, Flash, Linterna Verde, la Mujer Alcon, Tornado Rojo y la Mujer Maravilla- Dijo Flecha Verde- ¿Quienes estan con ustedes?

-Los Titanes, pero en estos momentos estan inconsientes en las afueras de la ciudad- Dijo Robin.

-Que lastima, hubieran sido de gran ayuda- Dijo Flecha Verde.

-¡Oye tu!- Grito la voz de Control Fenomeno.

-¿Yo?- Pregunto Flecha Verde.

-¡Si, tu! ¿¡Como te llamas!- Dijo Control Fenomeno.

-Soy Flecha Verde- Dijo para despues susurrarle algo a Batman y Robin- Que tipo tan feo es ese.

-¿Que te ase pensar que puedes quitarnos a nuestros prisioneros?- Pregunto el Dmente Mod.

-Insisto, que villanos tan feos- Dijo Flecha Verde- ¡Vine a salvarlos!

-¿A si?... Pues ahora tendras que salvarte tu- Dijo Adonis dirigiendose desafiantemente a donde estaba Flecha Verde. Pero antes de que llegara, fue derribado por algo que Batman, Robin y Flecha Verde no pudieron ver- ¿Que fue eso?

-Fui yo, amigo- Dijo un joven vestido de un traje rojo, con el logo de un rayo en el pecho.

-Flash- Dijo Robin.

-¿Como estas Flash?- Le pregunto Batman serio.

-Aburrido. Apenas me entere de que teniamos algo que hacer, sali disparado hacia aca. Pero dejamos que Flecha Verde se adelantara- Dijo Flash.

-¡Yo te dare tu adelanto!- Dijo Adonis mientras se paraba y se preparaba para golpear a Flash, pero este reacciono rapido y empezo a golpear a a Adonis en la cara a una velocidad soprendente. Cuando este quedo completamente mareado, Flash le dio una patada, que iso que lo derrumbara.

-Que tipo tan odioso- Dijo Flash sacudiendose las manos.

-Me alegra que haigas venido- Dijo Batman.

-Yo siempre ayudo a los necesitados, murcielago- Dijo Flash.

-¡Se acabo!... Cinderblock, dales la paliza que jamas le has dado a nadie- Le dijo Billy el numeroso.

El gigante de piedra solo choco sus puños como respuesta, y depues se preparo para atacar a los cuatro heroes con un golpe fuerte, Flash ya se estaba preparando para golpearlo al igual que Flecha Verde, Batman y Robin, pero cuando Cinderblock lanzo su primer ataque, fue golpeado en la cara por Superman, haciendo que Cinderblok callera al piso y no lograra golpear a los otros. Luego de que Superman apareciera, llegaron la Mujer Maravilla, Linterna Verde, la Chica Halcon, Tornado Rojo y el Detective Marciano.

-¿Este es el problema, Batman?- Pregunto Superman.

-Como puedes ver, tienes toda una union de villanos enfrente de ti- Dijo Batman friamente.

-Superman, ya tenia todo controlado con ese cerebro de roca- Dijo Flash.

-Lo lamento Flash. El proximo sera tuyo- En ese momento, Superman puso su vista en Robin- Hola Dick, hace varios años que no te veia.

-Tambien es un gusto volver a verlo- Dijo el lider titan.

-Esta ciudad es un desastre- Comento la Mujer Maravilla- ¿Donde estan los habitantes?

-No sabemos. Cuando Robin y yo llegamos todo estaba echo un completo desastre. Un edificio casi nos cae encima, pero no resultamos heridos.

-Al menos algo bueno- Dijo la Mujer Alcon.

-¿Esos no son los heroes de La Liga de la Justicia?- Le pregunto Gizmo a Malchior, el Dragon, que en esos momentos estaba echo de papeles.

-Parece ser. Mira, ahi esta Superman, sin duda alguna es La Liga- Dijo Malchior.

-No son muchos, asi que hay que agarrarlos a golpes- Dijo el Maestro del Juego.

-¿Estas loco? Ahi esta Superman, nos puede eliminar a todos de un golpe ¿No viste lo que le paso a Cinderblock?- Le dijo Madame Rouge.

-Bueno, todavia nos queda Plasmus. Es igual de grande que Cinderblock- Dijo Fang, el chico con cabeza de araña.

-¿Que opinas Hermano Sangre?- Le pregunto el General Immortus.

-Sera dificil acabar con Superman, pero los demas no son problema- Respondio Hermano Sangre.

-Gizmo, ve con Red Hodd y dile que tenemos algunos inconvenientes ¿Si sabes a lo que me refiero, verdad?- Le dijo Jhonny Rancid.

-Claro que se a lo que te refieres- Dijo Gizmo, y despues se fue volando con uno de sus aparatos a donde estaba Jason.

-¿A donde va ese pequeñin?- Pregunto Superman.

-Seguramente a darle un informe a Jason- Dijo Batman seriamente.

-¿Entonces es verdad?- Pregunto el Detective Marciano- ¿Jason aun sigue vivo?

-Si. Aun sigue vivo- Dijo Batman seriamente.

-¿Cuando empieza nuestra batalla?- Pregunto Tornado Rojo.

-Cuando ellos decidan atacar- Respondio Batman.

-Oye Robin- Llamo Linterna Verde- ¿Como has estado?

-Muy bien, ¿y tu?- Dijo el Chico Maravilla.

-Igualmente- Respondio Linterna Verde.

-Robin- Llamo Batman- ¿Les dejaste el mensaje a los titanes?

-Fue lo ultimo que ise antes de venir aca- Respondio Robin.

-¿Los Titanes? ¿Porque no estan aqui?- Pregunto la Chica Halcon.

-Jhonny Rancid los dejo inconsientes cuando fuimos a la guarida de Red Hodd. Nos tomaron por sorpresa y nos encadenaron en unas capsulas de cristal. Robin pudo liberarnos, y cuando salimos tuvimos una pelea con uno de los villanos, llamado Atlas- Informo Batman- Lamentablemente no pudimos detener a Jason a tiempo. Pero aun tenemos oportunidad.

-En eso no te quivocas- Dijo Tornado Rojo.

-¿Ahora que hacemos con esos tipos?- Pregunto el Detective Marciano.

-Podemos acabar con ellos- Dijo la Mujer Maravilla.

-Son muchos. Nos costara algo de trabajo- Dijo Superman.

-¡Hay porfavor! ¿Cuando nos hemos dado por vencidos?- Dijo Flash- Somos los superheroes mas grandes del mundo. Podemos con algunas alimañas.

-Siempre tan entuciasta- Comento la Chica Halcon.

-¿Que hacemos entonces?- Pregunto Flecha Verde, quien no habia hablado en algunos minutos.

-Pelear. Luchar. Ganar. Eso es lo que haremos- Dijo Superman.

-Estoy deacuerdo con Clark- Dijo Batman.

-¿Quien dijo que yo no?- Pregunto Flash.

-Todos estamos deacuerdo con Superman ¿verdad?- Dijo el Detective Marciano.

Todos los presentes asintieron en señal de si, sin pensarlo dos veces. Sabian muy bien que ganarian y que podrian detener a Jason.

-Robin- Llamo Batman, el Chico Maravilla solo volteo a verlo- Solo tengo que decirte algo mas.

-Pues dimelo, Bruce- Dijo Robin.

-Si algo llega a salir mal, quiero que sepas que siempre te considerare mi hijo, lo seas o no- Dijo Batman, tomando de los hombros a Robin y mirandolo fijamente.

-Todo saldra bien. Ya veras- Dijo el pelinegro.

-El muchacho tiene razon, Batman. Todo va a salir bien- Dijo el Detective Marciano.

En ese instante, se escucho el llamado de Robin, que el Chico Maravilla pudo reconocer al instante: era la voz de Starfire.

-¡Chicos!- Dijo Robin, extendiendo lo brazos para resivir el abrazo de Starfire- Hola Starfire.

-Hola Robin. Te extrañamos mucho- Le dijo la joven Tamaraniana.

-Viejo, que bueno que aun estas...- Empezo a decir Chico bestia, pero cuando vio a los integrantes de la Liga de la Justicia se distrajo- ¡No lo puedo creer! Flash, Tornado Rojo, Detective Marciano, la Mujer Maravilla, Linterna Verde, la Chica Halcon, Flecha Verde y...y...

-No te emociones demasiado, Chico bestia- Le dijo Raven.

-Tranquilo bestia, tranquilo- Le dijo Cyborg- Respira y vuelve a respirar.

-Y... y... ¡Superman!- Dijo Chico bestia completamente emocionado- Hay siento que me desmayo.

-No, porque te necesitamos- Le dijo Robin.

-Es un placer conocerlos- Dijo Superman extendendoles la mano en señal de saludo- Los Jovenes Titanes, ¿verdad?

-Si señor. Yo soy Chico bestia, ¡estoy a su servicio!- Dijo el peliverde, poniendose en posicion de soldado.

-Mucho gusto, Chico bestia- Dijo Batman.

-¿Oyeron eso? ¡Superman se sabe mi nombre!- Dijo el peliverde completamente feliz.

-Chico bestia, ¿ya te diste cuenta de lo que hay detras de ti?- Le dijo Robin, señalando hacia atras de Chico bestia.

-¿Es la union de villanos?- Pregunto Chico bestia, mirando asombrado a todos los villanos.

-Son demasiados- Dijo Raven- Necesitamos un milagro.

-Nada es imposible- Dijo la Mujer Maravilla tomando del hombro a Raven.

Raven solo se limito a mirarla, no iso ni dijo nada mas.

-¿Porque no empezamos a preparar un plan?- Sujirio Flash.

-Flash, esto es una batalla, no un campo de futbool- Le dijo Batman seriamente.

-De todos modos funcionaria- Dijo el mas veloz de los heroes.

-No- Le dijeron todos los miembros de la liga al mismo tiempo.

En ese instante, Robin empezo una conversacion con sus compañeros titanes.

-¿Recibieron mi mensaje?- Le pregunto Robin a los titanes.

-Si. Pero debiste esperarnos- Le regaño Cyborg.

-Cyborg tiene razon, debiste esperarnos- Le dijo Raven.

-Estaban inconsientes, y las cosas se pudieron poner peor de lo que estan. Miren la ciudad- Dijo Robin extendiendo los brazos, para indicar que vieran todo a su alrededor- esta completamente destruida. No sabemos si hay sobrevivientes o no.

-Robin, tranquilo. No hay porque ponerse en ese tipo de estado- Lo calmo Starfire.

-Ya se. Pero que Jason haiga destruido la ciudad, ase que me den ganas de matarlo a golpes- Dijo Robin, apunto de explotar de enojo.

-Mira, cuando todo esto termine, te prometemos que podras golpear a Jason todo lo que quieras- Le dijo Cyborg.

-No le des ideas- Dijo Chico bestia, golpeando el brazo de Cyborg con el codo- ¿Que no vez que es capaz de hacer lo que sea?

-Rechasare tu propuesta, Cyborg. No soy tan violento. ¿O si?- Dijo el Chico Maravilla.

-Oh, no. ¿Como cres? Claro que no- Dijeron los titanes al mismo tiempo, exepto Robin.

Antes de que Robin pudiera reclamarle algo a sus compañeros, se escucho el grito de batalla de parte de los villanos que estaban al frente de todos. Los titanes y los miembros de La Liga, al darse cuenta de que los villanos habian declarado guerra, ellos tambien se pusieron en accion.

Plasmus fue el primero en atacar, el Detective Marciano decidio quedarse con el, asi que adopto la forma de Ciderblock, (al que Superman habia derribado de un golpe hace unos momentos) y ahi empezo toda la batalla.

**¿Que les parecio este capitulo? ¿No se esperaban a la Liga de la Justicia, verdad? Bueno pues ahi esta. Espero que haigan disfrutado este capitulo, muy pronto tendre el siguiente. Hasta entonces, esperenme. No olviden dejar Reviews y gracias a todas las personas que se toman cinco minutos para leer mis fics. Nos vemos en el siguiente cap. Adios.**

**Riux, Chaitooo.**

**Esta historia casi se acaba...**


	13. El titulo de Robin

**Jason Todd.**

**Capitulo 13: El titulo de Robin.**

La batalla habia dado comienzo, los dos bandos habian chocado brutalmentente dandole inicio a la guerra. Billy el numeroso se empezo a multiplicar por cientos de el mismo, haciendo mas grande al ejercito de los villanos, junto con el General Immortus y su ejercito de robots; Flash se adelanto y corrio a toda velocidad contra el ejercito del General Immortus, golpeandolos a todos a una velocidad que no les permitia verlo. Flecha Verde empezo a lanzar flechas explosivas a todos lados, dandole a varios villanos; Cyborg hacia lo mismo que Flecha verde, solo que este disparaba con su cañon sonico a todos los villanos. Superman se enfrento a Malchior el Dragon, que en ese momento estaba convertido en un gigantesco dragon negro, este empezo a lanzar fuego contra el Hombre de Acero, pero este las desviava de un golpe; en ese momento Malchior volo hacia Superman y lo tomo con sus gigantescas patas, para despues ponerlo enfrente de su boca. El gran dragon estuvo apunto de lanzarle fuego en la cara, pero Superman logro safar uno de sus brazos y luego le dio un super golpe en la quijada a Malchior, haciendo que este lo soltara; Superman se mantuvo en el aire y despues volo hacia Malchior, para despues darle un golpe en el estomago, derribandolo al piso.

Robin se encargaba de Jhonny Rancid, que en ese momento se estaban preparando para pelear.

-¿Enserio creen que podran vencernos?- Le pregunto Rancid en tono burlesco.

-Solo porque tienen a unos cuantos mas que nosotros, no significa que perderemos- Dijo Robin, al mismo tiempo en que se preparaba para pelear contra Jhonny Rancid.

-Pruebamelo- Le dijo Rancid en tono burlesco.

El pelinegro le lanzo un golpe a Jhonny Rancid como respuesta, pero este logro detenerlo con una mano; Robin solo le sonrio a Rancid, y este quedo confundido. El Chico Maravilla levanto una de sus piernas, logrando darle un golpe en la costilla a Rancid, Robin aprovecho el echo de que Rancid estuviera distraido e incado en el piso, tomandose de la costilla para calmar el dolor, asi que lo tomo de la camiseta y logro reunir las fuerzas necesarias, para poder levantarlo y golpearlo con contrapeso al otro lado del piso. Cuando Robin iso eso, logro dejar inconsiente a Jhonny Rancid; detras de el, el Demente Mod estuvo apunto de darle un golpe con su baston, pero fue golpeado por un bat de beisbool luminoso, que Linterna Verde creo con el poder de su anillo, dejando al Demente Mod en el suelo.

-¡Gracias!- Le dijo Robin a Linterna Verde, alzandole el pulgar.

Linterna Verde solo iso un gesto con la mano, y despues corrio hacia donde estaban los demas villanos, con dos espadas luminosas en mano, creadas por su Anillo de Poder. El lider titan pudo ver como unos cuantos gigantescos pedazos de concreto volaban en direccion hacia el ejercito del General Immortus, provocando que todos los robots se desespedazaran cuando recibian el gran impacto. Robin sabia muy bien que ese concreto habia sido lanzado por Raven. Levanto la mirada y se encontro con su gotica amiga, que aun seguia lanzando concreto a todos lados, sin tocarlo.

-¡Robin!- Grito la voz de Batman- ¡Necesito una mano!

-¡Voy en camino!- Grito Robin.

El Chico Maravilla saco el tubo con el que siempre peleaba y fue en busca de Batman. A lo lejos, se dio cuenta de que estaba peleando con Billy el numeroso, que por sierto, no era uno solo; Batman estaba peleando contra muchos Billys, y Robin tenia que ayudarlo a acabar con ellos. El lider de los titanes corrio a donde estaba Batman, con su tubo en mano y cuando llego, golpeo y aparto a varios de los clones que tenian acorralado al Caballero de la Noche; cuando este logro salir de ese aprieto, el y Robin empezaron a golpear a varios de los clones de Billy, dejando noqueados a todos los que golpeaban.

-¿Crees que esto... acabe pronto?- Pregunto Robin que estaba de espaldas con Batman, mientras le daba un golpe en la cara a uno de los clones.

-Si nos mantenemos... firmes, podriamos lograrlo- Dijo Batman imtando el movimiento de Robin.

-¿Que pasara con Jason?- Pregunto Robin, al mismo tiempo que le daba un golpe a un clon con su baston.

-La Liga se encargara de eso- Dijo Batman, y luego estrello a dos clones de Billy entre ellos.

En ese instante, llega Flecha Verde jadeando del cansancio.

-Batman... son demasiados. Y estos... Billy el numeroso se multiplican... cada vez mas- Decia Flecha Verde apoyado en sus rodillas, mientras recuperaba la respiracion.

-Dile a Superman...- Comenzo a decir Batman, pero despues le dio una patada a uno de los clones de Blly-... que nos ayude con eso.

-Tu eres el cerebro de La Liga, asi que sera lo que tu digas- Dijo Flecha Verde una vez que recupero el aliento. Cuando el heroe parecido a Robin Hodd se fue, empezo a lanzarle flechas explosivas a Plasmus, para ayudar al Detective Marciano, que aun seguia convertido en Cinderblock.

A lo lejos, Chico bestia estaba convertido en un gran gorila, el cual estaba peleando con Monsieur Mallah, quien era otro gorila del tamaño en el que estaba convertido Chico bestia. Mallah le dio un golpe a Chico bestia en la cara, el cual este respondio con un puñetaso en la quijada, luego Monsieur Mallah contraataco: tomo a Chico bestia de la cintura, despues lo levanto y lo estrello contra el piso, causando un gran impacto. El peliverde se levanto del suelo, y esta vez se convirtio en un rinoceronte verde, el cual ataco a Monsieur Mallah, pero este lo detuvo del cuerno que tenia en la nariz inpidiendo el impacto. Pero aun asi, Chico bestia lograba hacer retroseder a Monsieur Mallah, gracias al impulso que ponia. En un momento inesperado, Chico bestia bajo su cabeza haciendo que Monsieur Mallah perdiera algo de fuerza en el agarre, ahi fue donde Chico bestia aprovecho para volver a elevarse y lanzar a Mallah en los aires, luego, el peliverde se volvio a convertir en un gorila y cuando Monsieur Mallah caia al piso, Chico bestia lo resivio con un golope en la espada, despues lo agarro de la cabeza y lo estrello en el piso.

La Mujer Maravilla peleaba con el Maestro del Juego, mientras que la Chica Halcon se enfrentaba a Madame Rouge. Flecha Verde estaba enfrentandose a Ojo, pero este lo tenia atrapado con sus poderes de hipnosis, Ojo estuvo apunto de hacer que Flecha Verde se disparara a el mismo con una de sus flecha navaja, pero Linterna Verde inpidio eso, dandole un golpe en la cabeza a Ojo, que lo dejo inconsiente, y en ese instante, Flecha Verde recupero sus cinco sentidos. El heroe le agradecio a Linterna Verde, pero este solo dijo que sguieran con el trabajo.

Robin ya habia dejado a Batman y se habia unido con Starfire. Robin peleaba con Mumbo y Starfire con el Doctor Luz, los dos titanes llevaban buena ventaja contra sus rivales; Robi empezo a golpear al Increible Mombo hasta el punto de derribarlo al piso, pero este se volvio a levantar, se quito su sobrero y de este salio toda una hilera de naipes, que aprisionaron a Robin como si fueran una cadena, y estos empezaron a atraerlo hacia el mago; por mas que Robin forsejeara para safarse de esos naipes, no podia. Starfire se dio cuenta del aprieto en que se encontraba su novio, asi que golpeo al Doctor Luz con una de sus Starbolls, haciendo que este terminara a varios metros de distancia y quedara en el piso inconsiente.

Starfire se apresuro a ayudar a Robin, le lanzo varias Starbolls al Increible Mumbo, provocando que perdiera la concentracion y se le callera el sombrero, haciendo que el agarre de las cadenas que tenian a Robin lo soltaran y calleran al piso, dejando a Robin en libertad.

-Robin, ¿estas bien?- Le dijo Starfire.

-Si, gracias por ayudarme- Le agradecio Robin.

-Por ti, haria lo que sea- Dijo Starfire, para despues abrazar a Robin y este correspondio el abrazo. Mientras Robin y Starfire seguian abrazados, Robin empezo a escuchar que algo caia, asi que subio la vista y pudo ver como Cinderblok, (el Detective Marciano) caia al piso.

-¡Al suelo, Star!- Grito Robin, derribando a Starfire y a el al piso, ya que el Detective Marciano, que en esos momentos era Cinderblock estaba callendo. Cuando el Detective Marciano se impacto contra el piso, se empezo a destransformar quedando nuevamente en su forma normal. Robin y Starfire corrieron a auxiliarlo.

-Señor, ¿esta bien?- Pregunto Starfire.

-Detective Marciano, responda- Dijo el Chico Maravilla, moviendo al heroe para que despertara. Despues, el Detective Marciano empezo a abrir los ojos.

-¿Que paso?- Pregunto el Detective Marciano.

-Plasmus lo derribo- Le dijo Robin, mientras lo ayudaba a levantarse.

-¿Se siente bien?- Pregunto Starfire.

-Si, estoy algo mareado, pero bien- Respondio el Detective Marciano- Ese es un villano muy duro de derribar.

-Plasmus es grande,- Dijo Robin- pero nosotros lo emos derribado muchas veces ¿Verdad, Starfire?

-Nosotros siempre logramos acabar con el- Respondio la Joven Tamaraniana con una sonrisa.

-¿Como lo hacen?- Pregunto el Detective Marciano.

-Trabajamos en equipo- Respondio Robin.

-¿Que me recomendarian para acabar con el?- Dijo el hombre verde.

Antes de que Robin dijera una palabra, Cyborg aparecio detras de Robin.

-Viejo, nunca habia peleado tanto en mi vida- Dijo Cyborg mientras se recargaba en el hombro de Robin.

-Aqui esta tu solucion- Le dijo Robin al Detective Marciano.

-¿El?- Dijo el Detective Marciano con duda.

-¿Yo que?- Pregunto Cyborg.

-Cyborg...- En ese momento se escucho una explosion- necesito que ayudes al Detective Marciano a acabar con Plasmus ¿Puedes hacerlo?

-¿Que si puedo hacerlo? Amigo, yo puedo hacer lo que sea- Dijo Cyborg, orgulloso de si mismo.

-Entonces ayudame a acabar con la bola de baba de alla atras- Dijo el Detective Marciano.

-Con gusto, señor- Dijo Cyborg.

-Eso quiere decir que si- Le dijo Robin al Detective Marciano.

-Gracias por tu ayuda- Dijo el Detective Marciano- Cuidate, Dick, a ti y a tu equipo... Y no permitas que Batman domine completamente a Bruce.

-Tendre eso en cuenta- Dijo el pelinegro.

Despues, el Detective Marciano tomo a Cyborg de los brazos y lo llevo con el en la direccion donde se encontraba Plasmus. Robin fue testigo de como Plasmus trataba de derribar de los aires al Detective Marciano y a Cyborg, pero este empezo a lanzarle rayos sonicos con su cañon, haciendo que Plasmus se enfureciera mas y empezara a mover los brazos en el aire, como si estuviera aullentando a una mosca. Cyborg siguio disparando mentras que el Detective Marciano los tenia a los dos en el aire, y de un momento a otro, el Detective Marciano y Cyborg desaparecieron de la vista de Robin y Starfire.

-¿Adonde se fueron?- Pregunto Starfire.

-No lo se- Dijo Robin casi susurrando.

Ni Cyborg ni el Detective Marciano se podian ver a simple vista, pero aun se podia ver como el rayo sonico de Cyborg seguia disparandole a Plasmus, eso significaba que el Detective Marciano se habia vuelto invisible. Robin no podia ver a Cyborg ni al Detective Marciano, pero podia seguirlos debido a los disparos del cañon de Cyborg, y cuando menos se lo imagino, Plasmus fue golpeado por varias flechas explosivas de Flecha Verde, el cual estaba a los pies de Plasmus. El monstruo de baba estuvo apunto de pisar al heroe, pero Superman, junto con la Mujer Maravilla, le dieron varios golpes en la cara, haciendo que varios pedazos de baba purpura calleran al piso. Ahi fue donde entro Linterna Verde, quien creo un martillo gigante con su Anillo de Poder, con el que golpeo a Plasmus tan fuertemente, que lo iso caer al suelo. El ultimo en atacar fue Tornado Rojo.

Tornado Rojo creo dos gigantescos tornados con sus manos, estos se juntaron y formaron un tornado mucho mas grande. Despues, Tornado Rojo iso que el gigantesco tornado se dirigiera hacia Plasmus, cuando el tornado absorvio a Plasmus este empezo a girar en el aire a la velocidad de Flash, pero Superman le dijo que se detuviera. Tornado Rojo dejo caer a Plasmus al piso sin tener cuidado de la fuerza de la caida, haciendo que algo de baba se desprendiera de Plasmus, cayendo en los demas heroes.

-Al menos ya no quedan tantos- Dijo Superman.

-Si, pero nos faltan algunos- Dijo la Mujer Maravilla.

-Oigan, ¿Alguien a visto a Flash y a Chica Halcon?- Pregunto Tornado Rojo.

-Chica Halcon estaba en una batalla con Madame Rouge ase un rato, pero la perdi de vista cuando mande a volar al Maestro del Juego- Dijo la Mujer Maravilla.

-Que yo recuerde, tenemos algunos villanos a quienes derrotar- Dijo Linterna Verde.

-En eso tienes razon- Dijo Superman- Pero tenemos tiempo desde la ultima vez que vimos a Flash, antes de que desapareciera para pelear con los clones.

-¿Que paso?- Pregunto Batman, que apenas habia llegado.

-No sabemos donde estan Flash y Chica Halcon- Respondio Tornado Rojo.

-¿No tienen idea de donde pueden estar?- Pregunto Batman friamente.

-¿Que parte de no tenemos idea, no entiendes?- Pregunto la Mujer Maravilla.

-Yo solo pregunte- Dijo Batman sin quitarse la ya conocida mirada que siempre tenia.

-¿Donde esta el Detective Marciano?- Pregunto Superman, mirando a todos lados.

-El tipo es invisible ¿recuerdan?- Dijo Flash, que habia llegado sin que nadie se diera cuenta.

-¿Donde estabas?- Le pregunto Tornado Rojo.

-Tranquilo androide, solo me estaba divertiendo con algunos robots y unos cuantos clones- Decia Flash con una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

-Debiste ayudarnos- Dijo la Mujer Maravilla.

-Hay no se preocupen. Estoy completito- Dijo el mas veloz de los heroes- ¿Donde esta la Chica Halcon y los Titanes?

-Los titanes deben estar reunidos con Dick- Dijo Batman seriamente- Pero aun no sabemos nada de Chica Halcon.

-Tiene que estar por ahi. No se la pudo haber tragado la tierra- Dijo Linterna Verde.

-¿Y no hay algun otro desaparecido?- Pregunto Flash.

-No. ¿Porque preguntas?- Dijo Superman.

-Porque falta Flecha Verde- Respondio el mas veloz de los heroes.

-Hay, ¿ahora donde se metio?- Dijo la Mujer Maravilla.

-Mira, viene junto con los titanes,... y con Chica Halcon- Dijo Tornado Rojo apuntando en la direccion donde venian Flecha Verde, Chica Halcon y los titanes.

-Hola muchachos- Saludaron Flecha Verde y Chica Halcon al mismo tiempo.

-¿Donde estaban?- Pregunto Superman.

-Acbando con los malos, ¿que mas creias?- Dijo Chica Halcon.

-Se demoraron bastante- Dijo Linterna Verde.

-No fue nuestra culpa que esos clones no se quisieran rendir- Se excuso Flecha Verde.

-Robin, ¿donde estan tus compañeros?- Le pregunto Batman.

-Starfire, Raven, Chico bestia y yo estamos aqui. Pero Cyborg aun sigue con el Detective Marciano- Informo Robin.

En ese instante, aparecieron Cyborg y el Detective Marciano detras de los titanes.

-Hola chicos- Saludo Cyborg.

-Lamentamos la demora, mi compañero nos detuvo para... Bueno, en otras palabras se mareo en el vuelo- Dijo el Detectve Marciano.

-Wow Cyborg. Yo sabia que te mareabas en los barcos, pero nunca me imagine que te marearas en un vuelo- Le dijo Chico bestia burlandose.

-Mejor te callas- Advirtio Cyborg apuntandole a Chico bestia con su cañon.

-No empiezen a pelear- Dijo Raven.

-¿Alguien sabe cuantos villanos quedan?- Pregunto Batman seriamente.

-Ya acabamos con los de mas peligro, solo tenemos a los mas inofensivos. Pero de igual manera son peligrosos- Informo Robin.

Era cierto, los miembros de La Liga y los Jovenes Titanes habian acabado con los de mucho peligro, pero aun asi, quedaban algunos completamente peligrosos. Entre ellos: Steamoreller, Katarou, Punk Rocked, Private H.I.V.E, Fang, Control Fenomeno, Psimon, Kid Wykkyd, el Profesor Chang, el General Immortus, Hermano Sangre y Polilla Asesina.

-Estoy deacuerdo en que son pocos los que nos quedan. Pero algunos ya se estan recuperando- Dijo Batman al ver que Adonis, Monsieur Mallah, Jhonny Rancid, Mumbo y Cinderblock se estaban levantando del piso.

-Ay, somo cucarachas. Nada los elimina- Se quejo Flash.

-Por lo menos te estas diviertiendo, ¿no?- Le dijo Chica Halcon.

-De eso no me quejo- Respondio Flash.

En esos momentos, un niño venia volando en los aires. Se trataba de Gizmo, este aterriso enfrente de Hermano Sangre.

-¿Que dijo Red Hodd?- Pregunto Hermano Sangre.

-Solo dijo,... que vendria para aca- Respondio Gizmo.

-¿Solo eso?- Pregunto Hermano Sangre- ¿Nada mas?

-Fue lo unico que dijo... Tambien menciono algo de un titulo, pero no alcanze a escucharlo todo- Dijo el niño villano.

-¿Cuanto se tardara?- Interfirio Control Fenomeno.

-Dijo que estaria aqui cuando menos lo pensaramos- Respondio Gizmo.

Antes de que alguien mas pudiera decir algo, se escucho un disparo que resono y silencio todo el lugar. Todos voltearon a ver al causante del disparo, y se encontraron con Jason, quien traia la sadica sonrisa que se le habia vuelto costumbre usar; el joven camino entre toda la multitud silenciada, en direccion a donde estaban Batman y Robin.

-Era sierto que estaba vivo- Susurro Flecha Verde.

-Y ahora se a convertido en un villano- Susurro Tornado Rojo.

-¿Que creen que le haiga pasado?- Pregunto Chica Halcon, mientras Jason seguia caminando en medio de todos.

-Bueno, el era muy rebelde cuando trabajaba con Batman, y casi muere en una explosion causada por el Joker. Despues de eso se convirtio en Red Hodd- Explico Superman.

-¿Que quiere ahora ese loco? Ya destruyo una ciudad entera y todavia quiere mas- Dijo Flash.

-No te quieras hacer el heroe, Flash- Le advirtio la Mujer Maravilla.

-Oigan ya callense- Les dijo Linterna Verde- Red Hodd esta parado al frente de Batman y Robin, y no quiero saber lo que les puede hacer.

Jason se habia detenido enfrente de Batman y Robin, ninguno le dirijia la palabra al otro; Jason seguia con esa sadica sonrisa en su rostro, habia guardado su pistola en la chaqueta que traia y solo se quedo mirando a Batman y a Robin. Los titanes estaban parados al lado de Robin, cuidando de que Jason no isiera algun movimiento contra Batman o Robin, solo se le quedaban viendo con odio, en especial Robin, quien alguna vez lo considero como un hermano. El silencio era muy insoportable y hacia que a Robin le dieran ganas de golpear a Jason hasta el cansancio; pero Batman decidio romper el incomodo silencio.

-¿Que quieres aqui Jason?- Le pregunto Batman seriamente.

-Valla, hasta que alguien habla, por un momento pense que todos estaban mudos- Se burlo Jason.

-No te quieras hacer el gracioso, Jay. ¿Que es lo que quieres?- Dijo Batman.

-Quiero mi titulo, eso es lo que quiero- Respondio Jason.

-¿Tu titulo?- Pregunto Chico bestia.

-¿De que titulo estas hablando, Jason?- Pregunto Robin.

-Tu lo sabes mejor que nadie, Dick- Le dijo Jason, apuntandole con el dedo.

-Lamento desanimarte, pero no se de que rayos me estas hablando- Dijo el Chico Maravilla.

-Mejor largate Jason, y dejanos terminar con tus aliados buenos para nada- Dijo Batman.

-Espera muercielago, espera. Si no voy a dar un discurso largo- Se burlo Jason.

-Jason, largate si no quieres que yo y los titanes te acabemos aqui mismo- Amenazo el lider titan.

-Tranquilo Dick, no te pongas violento- Le dijo Jason.

-¡Pues ya dinos, de que titulo estas hablando!- Exigio Robin.

-Les estoy exigiendo el titulo de Robin- Dijo Jason, provocando que todos se pusieran asombrados.

-Ese titulo lo perdiste ase cuatro años- Dijo Robin, rompiendo el silencio de asombro.

-Nunca se es tarde para recuperar lo perdido, ¿no?- Dijo Jason-Ademas, de igual manera soy Robin, asi que exijo lo que me pertenece.

-¿Y para que quieres tu ese titulo?- Pregunto Raven.

-Es mi titulo, tengo todo el derecho a tenerlo. Yo deberia tener la R en pecho- Dijo Jason.

-Tu no eres digno de llevar mi titulo- Dijo el Chico Maravilla.

-¿Y que ase que tu si?- Pregunto Jason.

-Que fui el primero, eso lo ase- Respondio el lider titan.

-¿Y solo porque tu fuiste el original, yo no tengo derecho a ser Robin?- Pregunto Jason sin quitarse la sadica sonrisa de su rostro.

-En general Jason, Dick tiene mas derecho a ser Robin- Dijo Batman-.

-¿Y la razon es?- Volvio a preguntar Jason.

-La razon, es que el es disiplinado, bueno, obediente, responsable. Todo lo que un verdadero heroe tendria- Respondio Batman- Y tu solo mirate. Mira lo que le isiste a esta ciudad. Le quitaste la vida a varias personas. Uniste a toda una union de villanos, solo para satisfacer tu sed de venganza. Eso no es algo que un verdadero heroe como Robin, haria.

-¿Terminaste? Porque me urge mi titulo, oyeme- Dijo Jason sin tomarle importancia a las palabras de Batman.

-¡Yo te dare un titulo para que te calles!- Grito Chico bestia.

-¡Bestia, no!- Dijo Cyborg tratando de detener a Chico bestia.

Sin pensarlo dos veces, Chico bestia se convirtio en un perro, listo para atacar a Jason; el peliverde estuvo apunto de morderle una pierna a Jason, pero este lo pateo en la cara derribandolo al suelo. Despues lo tomo de las patas y le dio vueltas en el aire, para despues mandarlo a volar, hasta acerlo chocar con un edificio. Luego, Chico bestia se destransformo y callo al piso, golpeandose con los duros pedazos de concreto que estaban ahi.

-Perro malo- Dijo Jason sacudiendose las manos, mirando al lugar donde habia caido Chico bestia.

-¡No le hagas daño a mis amigos!- Dijo Starfire apunto de lanzarle dos Starbolls a Jason, este saco una de sus pistolas de su chaqueta y le apunto a Starfire.

-¡Alto!- Dijo Robin poniendose enfrente de Starfire- ¡Tu problema es conmigo, no con ellos!

-¿Defendiendo a tus amigos? Que patetico eres, Robin ¿Alguien mas te lo a dicho?- Dijo Jason en tono burlesco.

-Todos los villanos que reclutaste, pero aun asi lo sigo haciendo- Respondio Robin.

-Eres la pruebla viviente del patetismo- Dijo Jason guardando su pistola- Me das lastima chico.

-¿Quieres mi titulo o seguir insultandome? - Pregunto Robin, aun al frente de Starfire.

-Robin, no creo que sea una buena idea pelear con el- Dijo Starfire preocupada por lo que le podria pasar a Robin.

-No me pasara nada, tranquila- La calmo Robin.

-Entonces acepto- Dijo Jason de repente.

-¿Que cosa?- Pregunto Batman.

-La pelea. Acepto la pelea- Dijo Jason.

-¿De que pelea estas hablando?- Pregunto Cyborg.

-Dick y yo, en una pelea por el titulo de Robin- Respondio Jason.

-¿Para que quieres ese titulo?- Le pregunto Dick.

-Una vez fui Robin, y siempre sere Robin. Ademas, me seria muy divertido manchar tu nombre de heroe, como alguien que destruyo una ciudad entera ¿Que te parece?- Respondio Jason.

-Si pierdo la pelea y me matas, no dudes en que muchos te buscaran y te haran la vida imposible- Le dijo Robin.

-Pues cuando ese dia llegue, recordare como te di tu pasaje al nuevo mundo- Dijo Jason con su sonrisa de psicopata.

-¿Donde sera la pelea?- Pregunto Dick.

-Cuanto apuro por morir- Dijo Jason burlescamente- ¿Que te parece en la torre T?

-¿La torre T?- Pregunto Dick.

-Si, Dick. La torre T. ¿Es tu hogar, no? Pues que mejor lugar para morir que en tu propio hogar- Dijo Jason sin quitarse esa sadica sonrisa a la que ya se le habia echo costumbre mostrar.

-Deja de decir que morire en el intento de ganarte. Mejor vamonos y terminemos con esta locura de una buena vez- Dijo Dick apartandose de Starfire, y dirigiendose a Jason.

-Espero que sepas las consecuencias- Advirtio Jason.

-No perdere- Aseguro Dick.

-Muy bien- En ese instante, Jason se dirigio a los villanos que quedaban para la batalla- ¡Que continue la guerra! ¡Y cuando regrese, quiero ver a estos tipos enjaulados!

Despues de que Jason ordenara eso, le iso un gesto a Dick con la cabeza, indicandole que caminara, pero cuando este se le adelanto, Jason lo detuvo con una mano y con la otra le indico que el iria primero, Dick no se molesto con eso, solo queria llegar a la torre T rapido y procurar que todo terminara pronto. Cuando estuvieron en el puente que daba paso a la torre T, Dick pudo ver algunas ventanas rotas, la puerta derribada y su motocicleta tirada fuera de la torre. Al ver eso, Dick sintio ganas de empezar la pelea ahi mismo, pero tenia que controlarse hasta que llegaran al living.

**Hola a todos, ¿que les parecio el capitulo? Bueno, ojala les haiga gustado. Muy pronto tendre el otro, que sera el final de esta historia. Hasta entonces, esperenme. Nos vemos en el capitulo final de Jason Todd. Nos vemos. Adios.**

**Riux, Chaitooo.**

**¡El siguiente capitulo es el final!**


	14. La batalla final

**Jason Todd.**

**Capitulo 14: El combate final, quien vive y quien muere.**

Los dos ya estaban dentro de la torre T, la cual estaba completamente destruida por dentro, Dick pudo ver como cada centimetro de lo que el llamaba su hogar estaba destruido. Cuando pasaron por el pasillo donde quedaba el living, Dick vio el sofa volteado, la computadora echa pedazos, la grabadora destruida, las camaras de seguridad en el piso, varios vidrios estaban regados por todo el lugar; en fin, el living de la torre era todo un desastre, al igual que los pasillos, los cuales tenian las paredes echas polvo, con grandes agujeros en el centro.

-¿Donde pelearemos?- Pregunto Dick.

-En la terrasa. Esta apunto de llover y eso lo hara mas emocionante.

Despues de que Jason respondiera, se escucho un poderoso trueno que ilumino parte del pasillo, ya que la luz llegaba desde los agujeros de las paredes destrozadas. Siguieron caminando, pasaron por la habitacion de Robin, la puerta de esta estaba derribada, y cuando Dick estuvo a lado de esta, vio que habia quedado mas destruida que el living. Eso iso que Dick se molestara mas.

-Les dije a los villanos que destruyeran todo lo que quisieran, y la mayoria de todos ellos vino a tu habitacion- Dijo Jason- Se nota que te odian mucho.

-Cuando todo esto termine, podremos arreglar toda la torre- Dijo Dick con deseos de extrangular a Jason.

-A ver, ¿oi bien?... ¿Cuando esto terminine? ¿Eso fue lo que dijiste?- Dijo Jason en tono burlesco, y mostrando la sadica sonrisa que ya habia echo costumbre usar.

-Si, eso fue lo que dije. Cuando esto termine. Porque se va a terminar- Dijo Dick seriamente.

-Que tu digas que esto se va a acabar pronto, no significa que saldras cantando victoria y bailando la macarena, diciendole a todos que pudiste derrotarme- Dijo Jason amenzando a Dick con una de sus pistolas.

-Si me matas ahora, no obtendras el Titulo de Robin- Dijo Dick mirando fijamente a Jason.

-Me agrada tu valor, chico- Dijo Jason guardandose su pistola en la chaqueta- Que lastima que no podras volver a mostrarte tan valiente.

-Todavia no cantes victoria, Jason- Dijo Dick seriamente.

-Insisto, eres muy valiente...y muy necio. Eres igualito a Batman, serio, frio, calculador. Detenme cuando algo te guste- Dijo Jason mostrando su sadica sonrisa.

-Ser como Batman es un honor muy grande. Y ser Robin es otro- Dijo Dick seriamente.

-Tu me estas diciendo, que ser como Batman es un honor muy grande. Pero que yo sepa, tu dejaste a Batman para poder crear tu propia vida de heroe- Dijo Jason haciendo que Dick recordara la vez cuando dejo a Batman por una tonta discucion- ¿Esa es tu forma de apreciarlo? Porque dejame decirte que eh conocido mejores formas de apreciar a una persona.

-Yo pude haber dejado a Batman y mi vida en Gotham,- Dijo Dick- pero aun asi le agradeci muchas cosas a Bruce, las cuales nunca olvidare.

-Dime una- Exigio Jason.

-Cuando mis padres murieron, el me adopto y me apoyo en todo. Pago y estuvo al tanto de mis estudios, sin olvidar que me confio su identidad secreta y me convrtio en Robin. Son memorias que jamas olvidare de mi... padre- Explico Dick.

-Que lindo de tu parte, pero aun asi lo abandonaste. Y para no hacer esta fiesta de te mas larga, sigamos caminando- Dijo Jason burlescamente.

Ambos siguieron caminando, al final de su camino encontraron las escaleras que conducian directamente a la terrasa. Jason fue el primero en subir los escalones, seguido de Dick, quien pensaba en que haria para safarse de una muerte a disparos, el nisiquiera tenia pistola. En ese instante se volvio a escuchar un trueno. Despues de eso, Dick escucho como la puerta que daba paso a la terrasa era derribada por una patada de Jason, en ese instante, se escucharon las gotas de agua caer y chocar en el suelo. Jason atraveso la puerta que daba paso a la terrasa, seguido de Dick.

-Ya llegamos- Informo Jason extendiendo los brazos a los lados, recibiendo las gotas de lluvia del cielo. En ese instante cayo un rayo que ilumino todo el campo de batalla.

-Que bueno. Acabemos con esto ya, ¿quieres?- Dijo Dick poniendose en posicion de batalla.

-¿No estas olvidando algo?- Pregunto Jason.

-¿Porque preguntas?- Dijo Dick.

-Recuerda que estamos peleando por el Titulo de Robin. Eso implica, que te tienes que quitar el antifaz.

-Quitarme el antifaz, eh- Dijo Dick acercando sus manos hacia el antifaz- Bueno, no creo que me pase nada- Dijo una vez que se quito el antifaz, dejando ver sus ojos negros, para despues arrojarlo al medio de donde estaban el y Jason.

-Piensa, chico. Estamos apostando un titulo de gran importancia, que cualquier persona querria- Advirtio Jason.

-Tu me desafiaste, yo acepte. Ahora no me puedo arrepentir- Dijo Dick volviendose a poner en posicion de combate.

-Quitate algo de peso, asi te sera mas facil moverte- Dijo Jason quitandose la chaqueta, dejando ver sus fuertes brazos- No usare armas, y tu tampoco. Esta sera una pelea limpia.

-Estoy deacuerdo- Dijo Dick quitandose el cinturon donde guardaba todas sus armas.

-¿Solo el cinturon? No me imagino cuanto puede caber en eso- Comento Jason.

-Nunca me lo quito- Dijo Dick. Luego se escucho otro trueno, acompañado de un rayo.

-¿Listo?-Pregunto Jason con su sonrisa burlesca.

-Yo naci listo- Dijo el pelinegro mientras permitia que todas las gotas de lluvia le calleran por todos lados.

Jason y Dick corrieron al mismo tiempo, dandole inicio a la pelea. Cuando Dick y Jason se dieron el primer golpe, varios rayos y truenos se escucharon en ese instante, la lluvia golpeaba sus rostros y los golpes que se daban eran completamente fuertes, se podian notar los quejidos del otro al darse golpes. Dick le dio un golpe a Jason en la quijada, haciendon que de este brotara sangre, despues le dio un golpe rapido en el estomago, derribandolo al suelo. Antes de que Dick le pudiera dar otro golpe a Jason, este se levanto impulsando sus piernas hacia arriba, logrando darle una fuerte patada en la cara a Dick. Luego de que Jason estuviera de pie, agarro a Dick de la camisa y despues le dio un golpe en la cara, al mismo tiempo que lo tiro al suelo. Dick se levanto de golpe, y despues le lanzo un golpe en el estomago a Jason, que este detuvo con su mano, para despues agarrar la mano de Dick con sus dos manos y despues empezo a girar junto con Dick, sin que este tocara el piso; luego, Jason solto al pelinegro, haciendo que este se estrellara contra la pared que estaba cerca de la terrasa.

Jason corrio hacia Dick, haciendo que los charcos de agua se levantaran conforme iba corriendo. Cuando estuvo a centimetros de Dick, este lo tomo del cuello de golpe, para despues estrellarlo contra el piso de la terrasa, haciendo que se levantara agua del suelo, al mismo tiempo en que Jason sufrio el impacto. Despues, Jason se quiso levantar del suelo, pero Dick no se lo permtio, ya que lo tomo del cuello de la camisa y empezo a estrellarlo contra la pared.

-¡Ojala te sirva de leccion!- Decia Dick mientras golpeaba a Jason contra la pared. En ese instante, Jason detuvo el siguiente impacto con los dos brazos, despues derribo a Dick al piso y se levanto completamente furioso.

-El unico que aprendera una leccon aqui, eres tu- Dijo Jason tronandose los dedos de las manos.

-Ya lo veremos- Dijo Dick al mismo tiempo en que se levantaba del suelo.

En ese instante se volvio a escuchar otro trueno.

Dick estuvo apunto de golpear a Jason, pero este detuvo el golpe, pero Dick uso su otro puño y con este logro darle el golpe necesario para derribar a Jason. Jason estaba incado en el suelo debido al golpe, y antes de que a este se le ocurriera hacer algo mas, Dick empezo a petearlo verias veces, al mismo tiempo en que los truenos se escuchaban en todos lados; las patadas que le daba Dick a Jason, hacien que este escupiera sangre. Cuando Dick se preparo para darle otra patada a Jason, este la detuvo con su mano, despues jalo la pierna de Dick hacia el, logrando que Dick callera de espaldas al piso; Jason se levanto del suelo, despues agarro a Dick de la camisa y comenzo a darle de golpes en la cara, provocando que le saliera sangre de la nariz y de la boca, y que uno de sus ojos quedara algo morado. Luego, Jason dejo caer a Dick al suelo y despues se inclino hacia el y empezo a darle varios golpes en el estomago, haciendo que Dick escupiera sangre cada vez que Jason lo golpeaba. El agua que habia quedado en el suelo de la terrasa debido a la lluvia ( que aun seguia callendo), estaba roja a causa de la sangre, pero solamente alrededor de Dick.

Dick Grayson estaba respirando con dificultad en ese momento, los golpes que Jason le habia dado lo habian dejado sin aire.

-¿Te rindes? Porque sinceramente, tu estado me da lastima- Le dijo Jason burlescamente. Dick no podia responder, ya que el dolor y la falta de aire no se lo permitian- Oye, ¿todavia estas vivo?

-...Claro que estoy... vivo- Decia Dick con esfuerzo.

-No te esfuerzes en hablar. Solo rindete, muere y dame el Titulo de Robin de una buena vez- Dijo Jason con su sadica sonrisa.

-Todavia... no me eh rendido- Decia Dick al tiempo en que intentaba levantarse.

-No, no, no- Dijo Jason empujando a Dick al suelo- Tu te quedas ahi, te mueres y me dejas tomar el Titulo de Robin.

-En tus sueños- Dijo Dick.

-Bueno, si no vas a morirte ya, te tendre que matar yo- Dijo Jason poniendo su puño en alto.

Cuando Jason lanzo su ataque contra Dick, este recupero la mobilidad y se quito de donde estaba, haciendo que Jason estrellara su puño con el piso de la terrasa; en ese momento, Dick aprovecho y le dio un golpe en la espalda a Jason, derribandolo al suelo, despues lo levanto el mismo y le dio un golpe en la quijada casi derribando a Jason, despues le dio otro golpe con el brazo izquierdo, y despues otro con el derecho y otro mas con el izquierdo. Asi estuvo Dick, hasta que logro derribar a Jason al piso.

-Nueva pregunta, ¿te parece que me eh rendido?- Dijo Dick, mientras estaba inclinado a un lado de Jason con el puño en alto.

-No esta mal, chico. No esta mal- Dijo Jason con su sadica sonrisa.

En ese instante, Jason se levanta y le da un golpe inesperado a Dick, este se lo regresa haciendo que Jason restocediera unos cuantos pasos. Dick corrio unos cuantos pasos hacia atras, para luego volver a correr hacia adelante tomando impulso, despues Dick se elevo en el aire y derribo a Jason con una patada voladora. Este se recupero rapido y golpeo a Dick en el estomago, para despues darle un codazo en el pecho, seguido de un puñetaso en la quijada. Dick le devolvio estos ataques a Jason con unos moviemientos mas rapidos, pero despues le dio un golpe en el ojo que iso que Jason se desconcentrara. Entonces Dick aprovecho y salto encima de Jason, este quedo debajo de Dick y este comenzo a darle varios golpes en la mejilla derecha y en la izquierda una y otra vez, a la vez en que el cielo emitia varios truenos y la lluvia no dejaba de caer, haciendo que con cada golpe que Dick le daba a Jason, salieran gotas de lluvia de su cabello y cara.

Antes de que Dick le diera otro golpe a Jason, este le detuvo el golpe con una mano y despues se impulso hacia un lado, haciendo que Dick y el rodaran hacia el lado derecho, pero cuando pararon, Jason quedo arriba de Dick. Jason saco una navaja de la bolsa de su pantalon y la puso en el pecho de Dick.

-Esta R la tendria que tener yo- Decia Jason, escupiendo sangre a la vez que hablaba.

-Pues no la tienes. Que lastima- Se burlo Dick- Ademas dijiste que no usariamos armas.

-Lo lamento, pero cuando me estan ganando no obedesco reglas- Cuando Jason dijo eso, elevo la navaja que tenia en mano a una altura que podia producir un fuerte impacto- ¡PREPARATE A MORIR!- Dijo Jason para despues bajar la navaja rapidamente.

Antes de que la navaja atravesara el corazon de Dick, este le lanzo agua del piso a Jason, haciendo que este perdiera la concentracion y empezara a frotarse los ojos. Dick aprovecgo eso y le quito la navaja a Jason, pero este forcejeaba para que Dick no le quitara la navaja; cuando Dick estuvo apunto de quitarsela, Jason impulso la navaja hacia adelante, haciendo que esta le hisiera una cortada a Dick en lamejilla izquierda. Luego, Dick iso que Jason soltara la navaja, para despues derribarlo al suelo de un golpe.

-¿¡QUE PASO CONTIGO JASON!- Le grito Robin.

-¿A que te refieres con que me paso?- Pregunto Jason.

-¡Me refiero a que te iso esto? ¿¡Porque te convertiste en criminal! ¡Yo te considere un hermano, Jason! ¿Porque lo isiste?- Decia Dick completamente molesto.

-Porque Batman, ya me tenia harto- Dijo Jason, al mismo tiempo en que se ponia de pie- El nunca me hacia caso, siempre me daba ordenes, y lo que mas me molestaba era que nunca podia poner en su lugar al Joker.

-Si no lo atrapaba, tal vez era porque no podian hacerlo y ya- Dijo Dick- Y si mal no recuerdo, tu siempre querias matar a todos los criminales de la cuidad.

-Hubiera sido lo mejor. Asi no se escaparian de la prision y jamas volverian a causar problemas en Gotham- Dijo Jason- Pero Batman jamas me dejo hacerlo. Una vez mate a uno, pero el murcielago nunca se entero.

-Debiste haberle dicgo. El era tu...

-¿Mi que?- Interrumpio Jason- ¿Mi lider? ¿Mi jefe?...¿Mi padre?. El no era nada de eso para darme ordenes a mi. El me adopto porque quiso, no porque yo se lo pidiera. Varias veces lo rechase, pero me siguio insistiendo, y a final acepte.

-Acepta que sabias que era lo mejor para ti- Le dijo Dick, mientras el cielo seguia resonando en los rayos y truenos, mientras la lluvia le golpeaba el rostro.

-Sabia que tendria una mejor vida, pero jamas me imagine llegar a convertirme en Robin. Primero lo rechase, y despues de que acepte, me empezo a gustar; pero cuando creci, me d cuenta de que habia desperdiciado todo- Dijo Jason.

-¿Desperdiciado todo? ¿Que quieres decir con eso?- Pregunto Dick sin saber a que se queria referir su contrincante psicoptata.

-Antes de haber cometido el error de convertirme en Robin, yo era un ladron entrenado. Batman me sorprendio tratando de robar los neumaticos del Batimovil, cuando me di cuenta de que el habia entrado a la Baticueva, deje el neumatico y sali corriendo hacia fuera. Llegue a mi escondite y aun asi, Bruce me encontro. Despues de todo eso ya sabes que paso- Explicaba Jason con odio al recordar lo que sucedio ese dia- Era un muy buen ladron, y tenia muchas cosas planeadas.

-Pero ser ladron no era algo que te veneficiara- Le dijo Dick.

-Tu dices eso porque no viviste lo que yo- Dijo Jason mirando con bastante odio a Dick- Pero... ¡ahora te hare vivirlo!

Cuando Jason dijo eso, se abalanzo contra Dick y empezo a golpearlo brutalmente por todos lados, Dick trataba de defenderse, pero sus intentos eran removidos por los golpes rapidos de Jason; en uno de los golpes, Dick callo al piso a unos cuantos metros de Jason, pero despues se levanto, con dificultad. Jason se volvio a abalanzar contra Dick, pero este se derrumbo al piso el mismo, y como Jason salto hacia el, Dick lo impulso con las piernas hacia atras, logrando que Jason quedara a una distancia de Dick. Este se levanto del suelo y corrio en contra de Jason, para despues darle un golpe con la rodilla en el menton, seguido de una patada en una de sus sienes y una patada en el estomago para terminar. Los dos estaban mojados y sangrando, Dick habia logrado derribar a Jason al piso brutalmente, este no se volvio a levantar, solo se quedo en el piso. Algunas veces trato de levantarse, pero Dick le daba un empujon en el pecho haciendo que Jason quedara nuevamente en el suelo.

En ese momento sono el comunicador T de Dick, este corrio rapidamente hacia el y cuando lo habrio, vio a Cyborg en la pequeña pantallita redonda.

-Robin, ¿aun sigues vivo?- Le dijo el titan mitad maquina.

-No Cyborg. Te estoy contestando desde el mas alla- Le dijo el lider titan con sarcasmo.

-Tomare eso como un si- Dijo Cyborg sonriendole a su lider- ¿Que paso con Jason? ¿Aun consevas el Titulo de Robin?

-Logre derribarlo, pero aun sigue vivo. Y si, aun estoy conservando el Titulo de Robin ¿Que paso con los demas?- Dijo Robin.

-Ganamos la batalla. Todos los villanos estan en el suelo, y nadie resulto herido- Informo Cyborg.

-Muy bien. Estare ahi en unos minutos- Dijo Robin.

-¿Y que haras con Jason?- Pregunto el titan mitad maquina.

-Lo dejare aqui, esta muy debil para moverse- Aseguro el lider titan.

-Muy bien. Pero apresurate a llegar, Starfire se muere por saber como estas- Decia Cyborg desde el comunicador T.

-Dile que estoy bien. No hay ningun problema- Dijo Robin.

-Entendido. Cyborg fuera- Cuando Cyborg termino de decir eso, el comunicador T se apago. Y en la pantalla negra, Robin pudo ver como Jason estaba praparado para darle otro golpe. El Chico Maravilla se quito de ahi agilmente, mientras que Jason le daba un golpe fallido al aire. En ese instante, un rayo domino el ambiente.

-Creiste que habias ganado, ¿verdad?- Decia Jason burlescamente.

-¿Como te recuperas tan rapido?- Pregunto Robin sorprendido por la rapidez en la que Jason se habia vuelto a poner en pie.

-Años de practica- Dijo Jason para despues lanzarle otro golpe a Dick.

Este esquivo el golpe con un movimiento rapido, mientras que Jason vle olvio a lanzar otro golpe, pero Dick volvio a esquivarlo con otro movimiento rapido; Jason ya estaba harto de ese juego. Cuando Dick volvio e esquivar el siguiente golpe que Jason le habia dado, este lo sorprendio con otro golpe sorpresa del otro lado; Dick no se espero eso y recibio el ataque, haciendo que perdiera algo de equilibrio. Jason camino amenazadoramente hacia Dick, y al mismo tiempo se escuchaban los truenos retumbar en el cielo. Jason tomo a Dick de la camiseta, y lo elevo hacia el cielo, obligando al pelinegro a verlo directamente a los ojos.

Cuando Dick estuvo en los aires, se volvio a escuchar un trueno, que fue acompañado de un rayo que ilumino toda la escena.

-Di tus plegarias- Dijo Jason con el puño en alto.

Antes de que Jason le diera un ultimo golpe a Robin, este levanto su pierna y le dio una patada a Jason al estomago que iso que lo soltara al instante, haciendo que Robin callera incado al piso.

-Creo que mejor paso- Dijo Robin desde el piso.

Jason se encontraba tambaleandose hacia atras, pero se detuvo cerca de la orilla de la terrasa de la torre. Despues de eso, Jason no se movio, estaba cabizbajo y no decia nada; en ese instante, Jason se llevo una mano a la bolsa de su pantalon, y saco una pistola y esta la apunto en direccion a Robin, que iso a este ponerse en pie al instante.

-En tu lugar yo me rendiria, Dick- Dijo Jason on su sadica sonrisa.

-Mi nombre es Robin- Le dijo Dick.

-Ese es tu nombre de heroe. Pero tu y yo sabemos que no es asi como te llamas. Tu nombre es Dick Grayson, y siempre seras Dick Grayson, estes o no debajo de un antifaz- Le dijo Jason aun apuntandole con el arma.

-Se que no me puedo cambiar el nombre. Pero respeto mi trabajo de heroe. Es por eso que todos me dicen Robin- Dijo el Chico Maravilla.

-Es por eso que todos me dicen Robin- Decia Jason arremedando de una manera burlona a Robin- Muy pronto ya no te diran asi.

-Ya lo veremos, Jason- Dijo Robin desafiantemente.

En ese momento, Robin corrio hacia Jason para quitarle la pistola, pero como Jason estaba a una distancia larga de Robin, Jason disparo cuando Robin estuvo cerca de el, pero solamente logro hacerle un rasguño en la mejilla. Despues de eso, Robin se avalanzo contra Jason haciendo que los dos retrocedieran a la orilla de la torre, Jason y Robin estaban tambaleandose en la orilla, estaban apunto de caerse desde la punta de la torre.

En un momento inesperado, Jason dejo de pisar el suelo y estuvo apunto de caer, pero se sostuvo de Robin, quien tambien estuvo apunto de morir por una caida, pero quedo colgando desde la orilla de la torre. Jason estaba agarrado de su capa, e intento subir escalando por encima de Robin y cuando estuviera ahi, lo dejaria caer al suelo. Pero cuando intento moverse, la capa de Robin se rompio un poco y esto iso que Jason se quedara quieto; Robin hacia todo lo posible por mantenerse colgado de la orilla de la terrasa, pero su peso junto con el de Jason se lo hacian muy dificil. Sabia que tarde o temprano uno de los dos, o los dos caerian al suelo, en una muerte segura de la que nadie los podria salvar.

-¡SUBE!- Le grito Jason.

-¡No puedo!- Decia Robin esforzandose por mantener sus dedos enganchados en la orilla.

-¡Si no haces algo, los dos moriremos!- Le grito Jason.

-¡Al menos morire sabiendo que tuve amigos, familia y que siempre...- Decia mientras trataba de mantenerse agarrado-... y que siempre le servi al bien!

-¡No empieces con uno de esos discursos del bien, y averigua como salir vivos de este aprieto!- Grito Jason completamente isterico.

-Oye, recuerda que soy yo el que todavia nos tiene con vida, y si llego a soltarme puedo acabar con ella- Dijo el Chico Maravilla.

En ese instante, la capa de Robin se volvio a romper otro poco, llenando de temor a Jason.

-¿Como cuanto mas puedes soportar?- Pregunto Jason.

-No tengo ni la menor idea- Respondio Robin.

-¿Que tal si te sueltas y nos salvas enganchando uno de tus boomerang en una de las ventanas?- Pregunto Jason.

-¿Olvidas que no traigo mi cinturon? Ahi guardo todas mis armas- Decia Robin haciendo esfuerzos por mantenerse colgado.

En ese instante se volvio a romper otro pedazo de la capa de Robin.

-Dick- Le llamo Jason- Creo que estoy arrepentido.

-¿Arrepentido? Estamos con un pie en la tumba, ¿y hasta ahora se te ocurre arrepentirte?- Decia Robin istericamente.

-Estoy colgado de tu capa, y esta apunto de romperse, y si se llega a romper yo me muero- Explico Jason- Eso significa que puedo decir lo que pienso.

En ese momento, un rayo ilumino toda la escena.

-Esta bien, te escucho- Dijo Robin.

-Mira, siento haber destruido tu ciudad, haber matado a todas esas personas, haber asaltado los bancos y los demas lugares. Siento haber robado las armas de la torre T, lamento cada golpe que te di y que le di a tus amigos, siento haber causado caos en tu ciudad, lamento haberte mandado al hospital...- En ese nstante se volvio a romper otro pedazo de la capa, poniendo a Jason alerta-... Por ultimo... lamento nunca haberte dicho que tambien te considere un hermano.

Robin se quedo sorprendido por lo ultimo que dijo Jason. Al parecer el susto de muerte lo habia echo recapasitar, y ahora se arrepentia de todo lo que le habia echo a los demas. Robin estaba apunto de decirle algo mas a Jason, escucho la capa romperse y despues de eso, Jason dijo:

-Adios hermano- Despues de que Jason digera eso, la capa entera se rompio y Jason callo desde lo alto de la torre.

-¡JASOOON!- Grito Robin al ver como Jason caia con el pedazo de la capa de Robin en su mano. Poco tiempo despues, Jason se estrello contra el suelo causando un gran impacto. En ese instante se escucho un trueno y el viento y la lluvia se isieron mas fuertes, golpeando la cara de Robin, quien parecia estar llorando- Jason, Jason Todd. Mi hermano.

Robin junto fuerzas y subio a la terrasa de la torre, estuvo apunto de volver a quedar colgado, pero pudo mantenerse en donde estaba. Despues de que subio a la terrsasa, se volvio a fijar hacia abajo, donde yacia Jason, inmovil y muerto, la persona que Robin habia onsiderado su hermano ahora estaba muerta, no sabia si llorar o avisarle a Batman de lo que habia pasado. Se sentia responsable por lo que le habia pasado a Jason, ya que el habia sido el que iso que los dos quedaran colgando de la orilla de la torre. Se aparto de esa orilla, y camino al medio de la terrasa, donde el y Jason habian iniciado su batalla; recojio su antifaz, que estaba todo mojado por la lluvia, al lado de este estaba la chaqueta de Jason. En esta estaba una de sus pistolas, Robin recojio la chaqueta y saco la pistola que tenia, para despues ponersela, no se puso el antifaz, nada mas la chaqueta.

El Chico Maravilla se dirigio hacia la puerta de la terrasa, y camino todo lo que el y Jason habian caminado para poder llegar a la terrasa. Cuando salio de la torre, se dirigio hacia donde estaba Jason, le tomo el pulso, y por ello, Robin pudo notar que Jason estaba realmente muerto; el lider titan casi llora ante eso, pero contuvo las lagrimas. Despues, miro al cielo y movio la mano en sañal de adios, luego, le puso al entifaz a Jason en la mano en la que tenia el pedazo de capa rota; luego, Robin se quedo con Jason en silencio un minuto, para despues dirigirse hacia donde estaban los titanes y los demas.

Cuando llego, todos lo vieron completamente golpeado y con la cabeza baja, aun estaba triste por lo que le habia pasado a Jason. Starfire fue la primera en resivirlo, practicamente con un abrazo, el cual Robin correspondio.

-Que bueno que estas bien- Dijo Starfire aun abrazandolo.

-Tambien me da gusto verte- Dijo Robin acarisiandole el cabello a Starfire.

-Dick, ¿porque traes puesta la chaqueta de Jason?- Le pregunto Batman.

-Pues- Dijo soltandose del abrazo de Starfire- como veras, esta lloviendo.

-Eso ya lo notamos, Robin- Dijo Raven- Lo que queremos saber es, porque traes la chaqueta de Jason.

-Tu me dijiste que lo habias derrotado ¿Esta en la torre?- Dijo el titan mitad maquina.

-No exactamente dentro de la torre- En ese momento, Robin se percato de que los miembros de la Liga de la Justicia no estaban- ¿Donde estan los otros?

-Regresaron a Atalaya. Dijeron que tenian trabajo que hacer. Aunque Superman hubiera querido despedirse de ti- Respondio Batman- Pero continua, ¿que paso con Jason?

-Mira, es muy dificil decirlo. Pero de todos modos tratare de decirtelo- Dijo Robin.

-Viejo, apurate. Esta apunto de darme un resfriado mortal- Dijo Chico bestia.

-Dinos Robin- Dijo Starfire.

-Bueno, cuando estabamos peleando en la terrasa, Jason estuvo apunto de dispararme, pero logre esquivar el disparo. El estaba en la orilla de la terrasa, y despues yo salte contra el. Luego, los dos caimos de la terrasa, hubieramos muerto, pero me sostuve con las manos. Jason se sostuvo de mi capa, y debido al peso de los dos, yo ya no podia sostenerme. Le dije a Jason que no me podia sostener mas y que los dos moririamos en la caida. Mi capa estaba apunto de romperse, y fue ahi donde Jason... donde Jason... Bueno, Jason se arrepintio de todo lo que habia echo, y despues...- Robin ya no pudo continuar.

-¿Que paso, Robin?- Pregunto Batman.

-Despues de eso,... mi capa se rompio y Jason... callo desde donde estabamos- Dijo Robin.

-¿Murio?- Pregunto Raven. Robin asintio.

-¿Jason esta muerto?- Pregunto Batman.

-Queria explicartelo con mas tranquilidad, pero no pude- Dijo el Chico Maravilla. Batman estaba sorprendido por las palabras de Robin.

-¿Y donde esta ahora?- Pregunto Cyborg.

-Esta en la entrada de la torre T- Dijo el lider titan.

-Robin- Llamo Starfire- ¿donde esta tu antifaz?

-Ah, lo tiene Jason- Dijo Robin dando un suspiro.

-¿Te lo quito antes de morir?- Pregunto Chico bestia.

-No, yo se lo di cuando el ya estaba muerto. El tipo era... como un hermano para mi- Dijo Robin con un poco de nostalgia- ¿Estas bien Bruce?

-Algo sorprendido, pero estoy bien- Respondio Batman.

-¿Quieres ir a verlo?- Pregunto Robin.

-Vamos. De igual manera, no puede hacerle daño a nadie mas- Dijo Batman.

Todos se dirigieron hacia la torre T, y cuando llegaron, Cyborg quedo completamente furioso al ver la torre T como estaba, pero cuando vieron a Jason en el piso, todo se convirtio en absoluto silencio. La lluvia habia cesado un poco y el viento habia dejado de soplar, Batman y Robin eran los mas afectados con esa escena, porque para ellos, Jason era como de la familia. Despues de que todos hubieran estado un rato con Jason, Batman dijo que le haria un funeral en Gotham, Robin le pregunto que si se podian quedar un tiempo con el hasta que toda la ciudad estuviera recontruida, Bruce acepto gustosamente y Chico bestia estaba completamente emocionado por vivir en la mansion Wayne.

Unos dias despues del funeral, Jason ya habia sido enterrado. Robin era el unico que estaba en el cementerio de Gotham en esos momentos, nadie lo estaba acompañando.

-Ojala estes bien, en donde quiera que estes- Decia Robin mirando la tumba de Jason.

En ese momento, una mano le toco el hombro.

-Ya es hora de irnos, Dick- Dijo Bruce.

-Esta bien- Dijo Robin dirigiendose a la salida del cementerio-¿No emos tenido llamadas de la Batiseñal?

-Todavia no, pero disfruta de que no tenemos trabajo- Dijo Bruce mientras el y Robin salian del cementerio de Gotham.

-Estoy deacuerdo con eso- Dijo Robin.

Luego de todo eso, a los titanes solo les quedaba esperar a que la ciudad estuviera nuevamente reconstruida, y despues, se prepararian para tener mas villanos y aventuras que enfrentar.

**Fin.**

**Hola a todos, eh aqui el ultimo capitulo de Jason Todd ¿Estuvo bien, verdad? Bueno, ojala les haiga gustado, porque me esforce mucho en escribirla, y creame, mis dedos se han ejercitado mucho desde que comenze a escrbir mis historias, ahora escrbo mas rapido, claro, si me alcanza el tiempo. Ojala les haiga gustado mucho. Pero tranquilos, porque muy pronto podran leer mi sguiente historia llamada: Instinto Asesino. Muy pronto, solo en cines. Jajaja. Bueno, nos vemos en mi siguiente historia. Un agradecimiento a todos aquellos que me dejan Reviews y se toman un minuto para leer mis fics. Nos vemos. Adios.**

**Riux, Chaitooo.**

**¡No se pierdan, Instinto Asesino¡**


End file.
